L'inconnu de la ligne A
by Shirashi
Summary: Le métro c'est ennuyant. Je le sais : je le prends tous les matins et tous les soirs à la même heure pour aller travailler. La ligne 1, puis la ligne A, un train-train quotidien, monotone et routinier. Sauf que ce matin j'ai croisé la personne qui pourrait me faire aimer le métro. Si seulement il était là demain...
1. Premier jour

_Salut les poulettes ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, oui en parallèle d'AMAP, que j'ai entièrement imaginé (sauf la fin...) en une soirée d'insomnie. J'ai déjà écrit 7,5 "chapitres". Ils sont tous très courts (une page, donc environ 850 mots) mais c'est le but. je ne pense pas avoir de réel rythme de publication, dans la mesure ou pendant les grandes vacances j'ai accès à internet aléatoirement. Donc ça sera un peu quand j'ai le temps. Voili voilou, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)_

_Ah, Alice passe pour une cinglée de première, surtout au début. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ça :p_

* * *

Une première rencontre

* * *

Le métro, c'est ennuyant. Je le sais : je le prends tous les matins et tous les soirs à la même heure pour aller travailler. En plus à cette période de l'année, c'est toujours bondé. En puis les gens sentent mauvais et essuient leur transpiration sur vous tant on est serrés. Et MON DIEU ce qu'ils s'habillent mal. Personne ne leur a dit qu'on ne met JAMAIS plus d'un accessoire à motif léopard sous peine de passer pour une péripatéticienne-cougar-vulgaire ? Ouuuh, j'en perdrais mes cheveux ! D'accord, d'accord, j'ai choisis de quitter mon trou paumé pour venir vivre à New York. Mais quand même.

Bon, normalement les deux tiers des passagers descendent à cette station. Dommage, moi aussi. Et à tous les coups, ils vont monter dans le même métro que moi. J'habite dans le Bronx, pas très loin du Van Cortlandt Park. Tous les matins, et tous les soirs, je prends la ligne 1 puis change à la 168 Street pour rejoindre la 86ème. Et évidemment il y a toujours beaucoup de monde sur la 168ème. Youpi. Heureusement aujourd'hui peu de personnes prennent la ligne A.

J'ai mal aux pieds. Teeeeellement mal aux pieds. Note pour plus tard : arrêter d'être aussi têtue et penser à prendre des chaussures de rechange. PLATES. Sérieusement, il faudrait penser à autoriser les places prioritaires aux jeunes femmes perchées sur des talons aussi hauts. Je rentre dans la catégorie « civile à station debout difficile » vous pensez ? Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus, bien sûr que je vais laisser cette mamie assise sans réclamer sa place (même si sa chemise à fleur est ignoble). Mais bon… La catégorie « civile à station debout difficile » est AVANT « personne âgées de plus de 75 ans » dans l'ordre des priorités. Aie aie, je souffre.

Bon. Je dois me cramponner à la barre parce que le conducteur s'est pris pour un pilote de formule 1. Allez plus que 8 stations ! Seules trois personnes montent contre six qui descendent. YES !

Oh. Oh ? Oh ! Cet homme doit être mannequin ! Quoique, vu ses ongles à moitié arrachés et son air bourru peut-être pas. Mais il devrait ! C'est un crime contre l'humanité de la priver de… _ça_.

OK, OK Brandon, tu te calmes ! Respire ! Un, deux. Un, deux ! J'AI DIT UN DEUX !

Oh oh oh! Il s'approche de moi. Ouais ! Re oh oh oh ! Il sent bon. Il sent bon ! Un cas unique parmi tous ces gens pleins de sueur.

Il ne quitte pas son journal des yeux (qui lit encore ces trucs ?), et quand il attrape la barre, sa main touche la mienne. Héhé ! Oui bon, je suis un cas désespéré. Il lève les yeux vers moi et s'excuse. Mais il replonge direct dans sa lecture. POURQUOI ? Je veux dire, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ce matin à me faire belle, il pourrait me prêter UN PEU PLUS d'attention non ?

Un, deux. Un, deux.

Je dois lui parler. Je le DOIS. Est-ce qu'il prends souvent cette ligne ? Je ne l'ai jamais croisé mais d'habitude je pars plus tard. J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main. Ma première bonne résolution : ne plus arriver en retard au boulot, ou en nage parce que j'aurais couru avec des talons aiguille sous le caniar. Ouaiiis Juillet c'est un peu tard pour les bonnes résolutions. L'important c'est d'en prendre et de s'y tenir, non ? Non parce que là j'ai trouvé un très bon argument pour prendre le métro à cette heure.

Je me fais peur des fois. C'est juste un mec. _Ouais mais quel mec !_ Oui bon, d'accord. Il est canon. Super canon. Hyper-méga-archi-beaucoup-trop-canon. Plus vieux que moi, c'est sûr. J'arrive pas à lui donner d'âge parce qu'il tire la tronche (comme tous les New Yorkais d'après une étude poussée menée par…moi) et est en costume (ce qui vieilli toujours, non ?). Et il lit le _journal_.

« 86 St »

Quoi, DEJA ?! Non, c'est pas vrai… Je suis pitoyable au point d'avoir dévisagé un inconnu (sexy mais inconnu) pendant HUIT stations ? Il est VRAIMENT temps que j'aille voir ces médecins en asile dont me parlait Bella. Même si elle disait ça pour plaisanter.

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire, vite, viiiiite ! Le métro s'arrête déjà. Les portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir… Adieu bel inconnu. Allez petit cerveau, rends-toi utile pour une fois !

- _Vous devriez mettre une chemise bleue, ça irait mieux avec votre teint et vos yeux._

Lesdits yeux s'agrandissent tandis qu'il me regarde, plus qu'étonné. C'était du grand Alice ça. Je suis déjà sur le quai. Je me retourne et il me regarde toujours, avec cet air ahuri. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Si seulement il était là demain matin !

* * *

Je vous avais prévenues pour l'aspect complètement dérangé de la personnalité d'Alice !


	2. Second jour

_Oui, déjà ! Mais d'ici une ou deux jours, je n'aurais plus internet jusqu'en août. Comme de toute façon j'ai déjà écris pas mal de "chapitres" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) je n'allais pas vous faire poireauter un mois pour un truc aussi court !_

_Je suis contente, cette fiction est bien accueillie, malgré le peu qu'elle a à offrir pour l'instant ! :)_

_Guest : Hoho, merci, ravie que le début te plaise ! :)_

_Marie : Quand tu dis que ce chapitre est trop court, c'est dans le sens "j'aime beaucoup j'en veux plus!" ou "j'aime pas les chapitres courts" ? :o Dans les deux cas, ch'us désolée, mais c'est le principe même de cette fiction :p Merci ! (: (hop, on change le sens du smiley pour varier un peu !)_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

J'ai pensé à prendre des chaussures plates ! J'aurais du m'y essayer plus tôt. Vraiment ! De un, j'ai plus mal aux pieds et rester debout ne me gène plus. De deux, euh… Ben j'ai plus mal aux pieds. Ca c'était l'aspect positif. Maintenant le négatif : comme je suis minuscule, j'ai maintenant droit aux dessous de bras des gens. Vous vous souvenez, ceux qui transpirent tout le temps ? Beuuuurk ! J'aurais du essayer avant pour ne plus JAMAIS recommencer. Et un jour où il y n'y avait pas autant de monde. Sérieusement, tout le Bronx s'est donnée rendez-vous sur cette ligne ?

« 168 St »

DELIVRANCE ! C'est ma station ! Pas besoin de me précipiter dehors, il suffit de me laisser porter par le flot de gens. Je touche même plus le sol. Je trottine vers le quai de la A. Huit minutes d'attente. Pfff. Je sors mon portable et commence à jouer à une de ces jeux qui m'agacent mais que j'adore. Ceux où on est enfermé dans une pièce, ou un appartement, et qu'on doit s'échapper. Ca manque cruellement de réalisme, je m'énerve en général très vite dessus mais je continue d'y jouer.

Le métro arrive et j'ai une petite boule au ventre. _Stupide…_

Plus qu'une minute et… Il est là ! IL EST LA ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que je suis pathétique. Laissez-moi être pathétique comme je l'entends. Cette fois il n'a pas le nez plongé dans un journal mais fixe son portable, l'air embêté. Et devinez quoi. Il porte une chemise bleue ! Il lève les yeux, me voit et me sourit. IL ME SOURIT ! Je ne rêve pas ? C'est un sourire en coin un peu espiègle. Il articule « merci » et retrouve son air perplexe devant son téléphone.

…

…

Kyaaaaaaaaa ! C'est bête mais je me sens pousser des ailes.

J'essaye de l'observer de façon un peu moins flagrante qu'hier. J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. J'y suis pour rien, mes yeux bougent tous seuls vers lui. Mais il doit sentir que mes yeux sont rivés sur lui parce que de temps en temps, il lève les siens vers moi. A chaque fois, je baisse très vite mon regard en rougissant. Mais encore une fois, sans que je ne contrôle rien (je vous jure !) je le regarde de nouveau. Oh oh, il me regarde encore ! Et en SOURIANT ! Je dois être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Voire même jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Au moins.

C'est pas mon genre de perdre tous mes moyens devant un garçon. OK, c'est tout à fait moi. Enfin c'était jusqu'au lycée. Depuis une seule chose ne m'intéresse : la mode. L'amour passe APRES.

_Non mais tu t'entends penser ? _Déjà à parler d'amour. Pff, ridicule. C'est juste une attirance physique. _Mais une GROSSE attirance alors._ J'avais déjà vu des beaux mecs. Ca oui, New York en regorgeait (ENFIN un vrai point positif). Mais jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi…. Attirée.

Qui ne le serait pas ? Même si d'habitude je ne suis pas très portée blonds aux yeux bleus, là c'est différent. Son regard est électrique et me transperce de part en part. J'avais raison, le bleu clair va à la PERFECTION avec ses yeux et son teint pâle. Il faudrait qu'il sorte un peu, il est tout blanc ! Mais ça lui va bien, Diable ce que ça lui va bien.

Hm… Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut le contrarier. C'est dommage, cette expression le rend super austère. Il reste super beau, hein, mais il pourrait l'être tellement plus !

N'allez pas croire que seul le physique compte pour moi. Mais allez, avouez, on est tous un peu comme ça. A différents degrés, certes. Moi je suis sérieusement atteinte, je sais. Papa me le dit souvent, avec son ton las. Papa est psychiatre. Il plaisante mais je sais qu'il a raison. Comme Bella, la femme de mon cousin Edward. Bon, eh, j'ai tout le temps de penser à eux plus tard. Il faut que je me concentre sur- Il faut ? Pourquoi il _faut _? Peu importe. J'aime bien imaginer les histoires des gens. J'essaye d'imaginer la sienne. Il est en costume, et il a l'air plutôt cher. Issu d'une famille riche ou métier qui paye très bien ? Les deux peut-être ? Il est super propre sur lui et il a… grave la classe. Je l'imagine bien chef d'entreprise. Même s'il est assez jeune (la trentaine à tout casser). Mais s'il vient effectivement d'une famille riche, il a pu reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Ou tout simplement avoir gravi les échelons. A voir… Ou banquier ? Hm non. Je déteste les banquiers, ils me crient toujours dessus. Je les reconnais et j'ai la chaire de poule quand il y en a un à moins de vingt mètres de moi. Oui, je suis dépensière. Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il y a d'aussi jolies chaussures et vêtements en vitrine ? Certainement pas ! Les banquiers devraient me remercier d'amener de la mode et de la classe dans les rues bondées de mauvais goût !

Tout à coup, mon bel inconnu (oui c'est le mien alors pas touche !) lève la tête vers le quai et range son portable. Il sort du métro et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Ouaaah.

Une seconde. Il sort du métro ?! Mais… Il était sortit après moi hier. Je plisse les yeux et regarde le nom de la station. « 81 St - Museum of Natural History » Oh. Zut. J'ai loupé ma station. Comble du malheur : les portes viennent de se refermer. Le bel inconnu se tourne vers moi et mon air ahuri, et je le vois rire alors que le métro repart.


	3. Dixième jour

_Bouaaaah ! Ca fait bien deux semaines que je me lève tous les jours vers 9-10h, là à 7h j'ai du mal Fichu train ! Enfin, comme je sais pas trop comment je vais avoir accès à internet à partir de maintenant, je me suis levée (un peu) plus tôt (c'est pas si long que ça de poster un chapitre) pour vous pondre ça !_

_Charlie-Fabi : Te moques pas de moi hein...? Ca m'est déjà arrivé de rater ma station comme ça Pour ma défense, il avait des très, TRES beaux yeux !_

_Marie : Oh chouette alors ! Merciiii !_

* * *

9 jours plus tard

* * *

Je suis en retard, JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Panique !

Je viens de me réveiller et il est 7h57. 7h57 ! Je suis censée partir à 8h10. Il me reste 13 minutes ! J'ai besoin d'une heure et demie le matin ! Bon. Je zappe la douche. Non, impossible. Je regarde vite fait mes cheveux. OK je fait l'impasse sur le shampooing, ça passe. Il suffit que je fasse une queue de cheval, sinon il vont encore partir n'importe comment. J'ai les cheveux courts et qui partent dans tous les sens, mais c'est ordonné et travaillé ! Si ça part naturellement un peu partout, c'est hideux.

Ca me fait une toute petite queue de cheval, et j'ai les cheveux tout plat. Pas le temps pour la laque ! Je file sous la douche et la prends en un temps record puis me coiffe rapidement. Je laisse deux mèches pendre devant mon visage et puis tous mes cheveux de devant qui forment une grosse mèche, qui devient trop longue. Horreur ! Pas le temps, pas le temps ! Heureusement, hier je n'ai pas rangé les tenues que je n'avais finalement pas choisies. Pour une fois que mon bordel est utile ! Tous les matins, je sors plusieurs tenues et en choisis une au bout d'une demie-heure environ. Je pourrais le faire le soir mais… Non je suis trop cruche pour ça. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça et ça a bien marché alors pourquoi changerais-je ? Là par exemple, ça m'a sauvé la vie de pas les avoir rangé. Ooooh je sais ce que vous allez dire, si j'avais rangé ET que j'avais préparé mes vêtements la veille ça aurait été tout aussi bien, voir mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que le soir j'aurais les mêmes envies que le matin ?

J'ai a peine eu le temps de me maquiller et de me parfumer. Je chope mon sac en vitesse et court vers l'entrée. OUPS, ma carte de métro ! Pas eu le temps de prendre des chaussures de rechange ! Je cours vers le métro, un thermos plein de café à la main. J'attrape de justesse le métro qui me permettra de croiser ce beau et encore trop mystérieux blond de la ligne A. Oui parce qu'entre nous, je vais encore arriver avec 30 minutes d'avare au boulot. Depuis que j'ai pris la résolution de ne plus arriver en retard, je prends pas mal d'avance. Quoi, c'est quoi ce regard ? Ah, c'est parce que j'aurais pu prendre plus de temps ? Ouais mais dans ce cas je n'aurais pas pris le même métro que- Pathétique ? Encore oui, je sais. ZUT ! Le métro ! La sonnerie retentit alors je me précipite vers les portes. Je trébuche et m'attends à me ramasser pathétiquement sous les rires des passagers. Je ferme les yeux très fort mais… Rien ne vient. Je me suis cogné contre quelque chose, mais pas le sol. Les bras de quelqu'un m'ont attrapée avant que je ne tombe. J'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre et tombe nez à nez avec des yeux électriques. Bleus. Appartenant à un visage pâle, fendu par un sourire en coin à faire s'évanouir une montagne (ça se dit ça ?). L'inconnu de la ligne A ! (Chouette nom, non ?) Je me redresse précipitamment, et époussette mes vêtements, en essayant de les défroisser un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Il monte à la station suivante d'habitude, et là il est déjà là ! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sors. C'est pas vrai ! Je dois ressembler à un poisson ! J'arrive enfin à chuchoter un « merci ». Il me sourit encore et fait un petit mouvement de tête sur deux sièges libres. Je hoche la tête et nous allons nous asseoir, face à face. Face à face. FACE A FACE ! MOI, avec LUI ! Il ne quitte pas son sourire, même s'il est un peu plus discret. Il me fixe. Il me FIXE ! Trouve quelque chose à dire, trouve quelque chose à dire Brandon ! Bon sang ! Après tout, ça fait déjà dix jours qu'on se sourit tous les matins dans le métro, sans jamais se parler.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Je veux dire, déjà dans le métro ?_

Il me regarde, très intrigué.

_- Pardon ?_

Sa voix. Oh sa voix ! Grave, un peu trainante, chaleureuse, douce et envoutante. Ca me sonne pendant quelques secondes. Qu'ouïs-je, qu'entends-je ? On me parle ? De quoi ? Je secoue la tête : ça devient VRAIMENT grave là !

_- Ben je veux dire, d'habitude, vous montez à Amsterdam Avenue, alors…  
__- Vous m'espionnez ?  
__-P-p-pas du tout ! _je bafouille en rougissant_  
__- Eh détendez-vous, c'était une plaisanterie.  
__- Oh…_

Il me sourit encore de toutes ses dents d'un blanc immaculé. Sérieusement, je reviens sur ma théorie : ce gars est bel et bien mannequin. Un mannequin pour les publicités Colgate-Ultra-Max Power of Blancheur !

_- Peut-être que c'est vous qui m'espionnez ! Ici c'est MA station. La vôtre c'est la suivante. Vous essayez de me suivre ? Après tout, vous vous êtes retourné vers moi hier en sortant du métro…_

J'ai peur de me ridiculiser en plaisantant comme ça mais non; mon air suspicieux en carton fonctionne parce qu'il commence à rire doucement. Il lève les mains en signe de paix en continuant à sourire.

_- Bien, bien, j'avoue ! J'ai été engagé par votre… père pour vous surveiller. Eh ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'était une autre plaisanterie. Je suis si peu drôle ?  
__- Mais non pas du tout ! Mais c'est tout à fait le style de mon père. Vous savez je suis tête en l'air et je… Oh, pardon, je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mes histoires.  
__- Vous, tête en l'air ? Ce n'est un scoop pour personne. Je ne vous ai croisée que deux fois et je l'ai deviné. Comme hier, quand vous avez raté votre station parce que vous me dévisagiez.  
__- Grillée…  
__- A vrai dire je ne vous suivais pas. Il m'arrive aussi d'être tête en l'air. J'ai voulu partir plus tôt ce matin mais finalement, je me suis trompé de côté.  
__- Que diriez-vous de former le…. club des têtes en l'air ?  
__- Avec plaisir. Mais que diriez-vous de regarder où nous sommes ? Vous aller _encore_ rater votre station._

Je lève la tête avec précipitation et… oups !

_- Oh, oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je euh… à plus tard_ !

Je sors en vitesse juste à temps et me tourne vers la rame. _Il _me regarde aussi, et me fait un petit coucou de la main. Ô joie ! Juste avant que le métro ne reparte, je le vois secouer un objet en me regardant, le regard pétillant et plein de…malice ? Eh mais… Mon thermos !

* * *

_C'est assez perturbant les chapitres courts, finalement... Mais ça me met moins de pression, haha ! Compléter une page c'est plus simple qu'en remplir trois sans inspiration, parce qu'on veut un chapitre long !  
Si je ne vous "revoie" pas d'ici là... bonnes vacances !_


	4. Onzième jour

_Alala, je ne fais que des bêtises ! Je me suis encore trompée dans le titre du chapitre précédent, et je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir perdu mon accès à internet ! Bref. J'ai réussi à chopper le net, cooool ! :) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine (qui sait quand ?)_

_**Guest (1) :** Bon, eh, arrête de deviner la suite :p Ah évidement il faut que tu arrives pile poil quand je publie plus tous les jours :p Puisque je n'avais pas internet, j'ai une excuse ! :p_

_**Morgane :** Je suis super contente que ça te fasse cet effet :D Mais ne souffre pas trop à cause de moi, quand même. Merci merci ! Bonne vacances à toi aussi :)_

_**Guest (2) :** Désolée de t'avoir faite attendre :( merci pour ta review :D_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

Je me lève de super bonne humeur. Je petit-déjeune comme il faudrait que je le fasse plus souvent, je file sous la douche en chantonnant et comme je me suis levée plus tôt, je range ma chambre. Incroyable ! Je fais même la vaisselle. Je vérifie que je n'ai pas de fièvre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cette fois, j'ai bien le temps de me maquiller et de me coiffer comme il le faut. J'en profite pour essayer plusieurs choses avec mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui va correspondre à mon humeur d'aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui plairait à… Je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom ! Je me demande ce qui pourrait lui plaire… J'aimerais tellement lui plaire !

Je me demande… Vais-je lui demander son nom ou rester un peu plus dans le mystère de mon bel « inconnu de la ligne A » ? Hm… Je vais attendre qu'il me demande le mien, en espérant qu'il n'en fasse pas de même de son côté.

Hm j'ai encore faim… Oh j'ai une idée ! Je suis en avance sur mon avance, donc j'ai le temps d'aller acheter des croissants. Deux. Et trouver un moyen pour en offrir discrètement un à Colgate. Ouais, je vais le surnommer Colgate, à cause de ses dents. Amener le café est trop risqué dans un gobelet en carton. Et comme j'ai laissé mon thermos dans le métro hier… Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne trouve pas ça dommage parce que si je ne l'avais pas oublié il aurait pu boire dedans et quand j'aurais bu à mon tour là où il a posé ses lèvres ça aurait été un baiser indirect et- Quoi, vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Non, moi non plus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Oulalala, je suis dans tous mes états !

J'ai même encore du temps avant de passer à la boulangerie. J'en profite pour me pencher sur mes croquis de vêtements. J'adore en dessiner. Pour le moment je ne suis qu'une stagiaire exploitée au service de stupides « designers vestimentaires » aux goûts douteux et trop excentriques, même pour moi. Mais bientôt je serais célèbre, et bien plus qu'eux ! Ce sont eux qui iront chercher mon café et qui se feront crier dessus parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez rapides. Ils se prosterneront devant moi et me supplieront à genoux de travailler avec moi, quand ils se rendront enfin compte de mon immense talent. Ce n'est pas par manque de modestie que je dis ça, je le pense vraiment et on me le répète souvent. Même si ce sont des gens de ma famille… Je ne pense pas qu'ils mentent.

En attendant aucun de mes « patrons » ne me prête d'attention, à part quand ils veulent se plaindre de moi, et ils ne daignent pas jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à mes croquis. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de le leur montrer ! Je leur ai demandé, ça n'a pas marché. Je les ai « négligemment » laissé trainer, ça n'a pas marché. Je les ai glissé dans quelques-un de leurs dossiers, ça n'a pas marché. Mais je ne désespère pas. Pas du tout, mon heure viendra. Au bon moment.

Je descends tranquillement et vais à la boulangerie juste en bas de chez moi. Je parle quelques minutes avec Angela, qui est vraiment super gentille. Puis je vais vers la station de métro, en longeant le parc. J'ai la chance d'habiter pas très loin, ce qui me donne une très belle vue. Mon appart' est hors de prix, mais je l'ai gagné. Oui, gagné ! Lors d'un concours. 'voyez que j'ai du talent ? Si j'avais su qu'on pouvait gagner un appart' dans le Bronx avec vue sur le Van Cortlandt Park, j'aurais envoyé des participations bien plus tôt !

J'arrive devant les tourniquets du métro et, oh surprise ! J'ai oublié ma carte. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur le tableau d'affichage interactif. J'ai encore le temps de remonter chez moi. Who, j'étais vraiment en avance !

Je redescend en sifflotant, sur mon petit nuage. Même si on ne se voit qu'une dizaine de minutes par jour, je suis super contente de pouvoir parler avec l'inconnu de la ligne A. De là à me préparer pour lui plaire le plus possible… Oui, c'est ce que je fais, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ses goûts. Si ça se trouve, il a une petite amie. Ou il est marié. Peut-être même gay ! J'espère pas… Pour aucun des trois.

J'arrive de nouveau aux tourniquets. Pour une fois il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup non plus dans la rame, mais je n'y fais pas trop attention. Pour une fois que j'ai un peu d'espace, une place assise, et que ça ne sent pas la transpiration et l'excès de testostérone…

Je sors à la 168 Street et me dirige calmement vers le quai de la A, direction Lefferts Boulevard. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde mais au lieu de m'en soucier je m'en réjouis. Je laisse passer deux métros (je me suis VRAIMENT levée en avance) avant de monter dans le troisième. Celui de 8h18.

Je sais qu'on va se parler, il n'y a pas de raison. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je me sens comme une ado qui va à son premier rendez-vous, alors que ce n'est pas DU TOUT la situation.

Hop hop ! Amsterdam Avenue ! Je ne le vois pas sur le quai, mais là il y avait un peu de monde et le métro allait vite. On entend la sonnerie… Les portes se referment… Le métro démarre… Il n'est pas là. Il n'est PAS LA !

Comme ramenée sur Terre d'un coup, je jette un coup d'oeil paniqué à mon portable. 13 juillet… Oh non… On est DIMANCHE !


	5. Douzième jour

J'aurais besoin de vous ! Voilà, comme vous avez du le comprendre (:p), cette fiction est basée sur des micros aventures du matin (puis plus tard dans la journée par la suite). Oui mais voilà, je suis un peu à court. Enfin, j'ai encore "beaucoup" de chapitres, sauf que c'est déjà quand...ça va un peu plus loin entre eux. Or, si je laisse tel quel, ça ira trop vite. Vraiment trop vite. Donc si vous avez des idées à me proposer, je suis preneuse ! (En PM ça serait mieux dans l'idéal, pour que les gens aient une surprise quoi). J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de vous ! Je suis à SEC niveau inspiration en ce moment, et vu la taille des chapitres je peux pas me permettre de vous faire patienter trop longtemps. Voilà. Merci :)

Marie : J'adore quand tu adores :p Eh bon, on se moque pas des étourdi(e)s, parce qu'oublier qu'on est dimanche, c'est tout à fait mon genre :p

Loulou des iles : Alors LA ! Who, on avait jamais comparé ce que j'écris à un bonbon, mais je trouve ça super ! Merci ! Et contente que ma fiction te plaise malgré l'absence totale d'être surnaturel :D

Guest : c'est exactement ça ! Il lui retourne la tête. Et encore, ce n'est qu'un début ;)

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Lundi_

Comment ça va ? Comme un lundi. J'aime pas le lundi, parce que les gens sont de super mauvaise humeur. En plus j'ai pas pu terminer ma nuit, et les gens parlent bruyament. Je me masse les tempes en me rassurant : il y a de fortes chances qu'_il_ soit là aujourd'hui. Mais je suis un peu dépitée à cause d'hier. J'étais tellement contente à l'idée de le voir. Avec un peu plus de sérieux… Oui, _il _me plait. Carrément. Pourtant je le connais à peine, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il est gentil et bien élevé. Et il ne s'est pas moqué de moi quand j'ai failli tomber - il m'a d'ailleurs rattrapée. Ni quand j'ai fait deux stations de trop parce que j'étais trop occupée à le regarder. Si, il s'est un peu moqué en fait. Quoique. Il a sourit. Il M'a sourit ! Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit.

Contrairement à hier, ça grouille dans les couloirs. Pleins de gens me bousculent sans prendre la peine de voir comment je vais, ou de s'excuser. Même pas un petit mot. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé à Forks. Bon, il n'y a pas de métro à Forks. J'ai quitté cette micro-ville parce que ce n'était pas là-bas que j'allais m'épanouir, ou pouvoir rêver de ma carrière de styliste. Et puis tout le monde se connaissait là-bas, et partir sans un mot aurait été considéré comme un délit de fuite par le shérif Swan, qui est le père de la femme du fils du frère de mon père. Donc le beau-père de mon cousin (mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peu faire compliqué ?).

J'arrive sur le quai de la A et attends le métro de 8h18. Je m'affale presque sur un des sièges, tant je suis épuisée. J'ai mal dormi, et ma machine à café à décidé de faire grève ce matin. Bouaaaaah.

Je ferme les yeux à peine une seconde. Je crois. J'imagine que non parce que j'entends la voix de l'inconnu blond :

_- Alice ? Vous dormez ?_

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Comment connait-il mon prénom ? C'est d'ailleurs la question que je lui pose.

_- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

Il a un sourire mi-amusé mi-mystérieux.

_- Vous avez oublié ? Je vous suis pour le compte de votre père.  
__- Oh… Exact. Vous vous asseyez ?_

Je tapote le strapontin à côté de moi. il s'assoit et me tends mon thermos.

_- Vous aviez laissé ça. Votre nom est écrit dessus, c'est comme ça que je le connais. Oh, et je me suis permis de vous préparer du café._

Un ange. C'était un ange.

_- Soyez béni, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !_

Je m'empresse d'ouvrir le cylindre métallique et de boire plusieurs gorgées.

_- Aie ! Je me suis brûlé la langue jusqu'à l'os !_

Il me regarde bizarrement.

_- C'était… une plaisanterie. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'os dans la langue.  
__- Je m'en doutais. C'est juste que c'est l'expression préférée de ma soeur, ça m'a étonné que quelqu'un d'autre l'emploie.  
__- C'est une voleuse d'expression préférée, votre soeur.  
__- Ou alors c'est vous. Elle est plus vieille je suppose.  
__- Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
__- Le même que le mien.  
__- Oh vous êtes jumeaux ?  
__- Non, nous avons été adoptés.  
__- Ah. D'accord. Alors… Son âge… ?  
__- Vous me donnez combien ?  
__- Euh… Trenteuuuh tr…trois ?  
__- Presque. Trente deux.  
__- Oui, c'est ce que je disais._

Il me sourit. Je regarde vers mes mains, rougissante sous son regard d'acier. Et là, malheur. Je tombe sur ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur mon thermos. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et regarde, paniquée, vers mon locuteur. Il doit me prendre pour une folle ! Je me sens obligée de me justifier.

_- Oh, ce-ce qu'il y a d'écrit c'est, c'est, c'est, c'est mon frère, il… Il a… Je… Oh j'ai honte._

Il rigole franchement, ce qui apporte un peu de bonne humeur en ce lundi matin pluvieux dans le métro New yorkais. J'ai envie de frotter de toutes mes forces l'inscription faite au marqueur : « A Alice, le petit lutin badass »

_- Euh, je euh, changeons de sujet. Vous…possédez une information susceptible de m'intéresser._

Il se penche en arrière pour s'adosser au siège et croise les mains sur son ventre.

_- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
__- Votre prénom. Je ne pensais pas vous le demander mais…vous connaissez le mien alors…  
__- Très bien, je vous le donne à une condition. Non, deux.  
__- Dites-moi.  
__- Premièrement, que vous me donniez votre âge, puisque vous connaissez le mien. Et puis, ne vous moquez pas, mes parents aiment les prénoms vieillots.  
__- Ne faites pas durer le suspens plus longtemps !  
__- Dommage, c'est votre station.  
__- Oh… OH !_

Je me lève à toute vitesse et cours vers les portes.

_- Merci pour le café monsieur l'inconnu !_ je crie avant de sortir

Les gens me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Pourquoi Diable ce métro va-t-il si vite ? J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec… Monsieur trente-deux ans.

* * *

z'oubliez pas de me dire à quel point vous aimez (ou non d'ailleurs...snif) hein ? :D


	6. Treizième jour

_Merci beaucoup pour les propositions de certaines lectrices, pas mal me plaisent beaucoup ! Et figurez-vous qu'il m'a suffit de vous faire part de mon problème pour que je retrouve l'inspiration ! Le chapitre 'syndrôme de la page blanche' est donc clos ! Merci encore !_

_**Marie :** Oh voui, quel mystère :p Plus pour longtemps hein :D_

_**Morgane :** Mais je veux pas que tu aies mal :( Merci ! ;)_

_**Loulou des îles :** Merci pour les propositions ! Super ! Eh oui, moi aussi 'jadore quand les perso se paye un petit (ou grooos) moment de solitude. Or, ça m'arrive tous les jours, donc pour trouver les idées je suis servie en général, sauf quand je bloque... Bref, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Mardi_

J'attrape mes clefs et mon sac à la volée. Aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée à connaitre le nom de ce un peu moins inconnu de trente deux ans.

Je rappelle mon frère pendant le trajet de la ligne 1 et cours pour attraper le métro de 8h18. Oups. J'ai pris celui d'avant, persuadée d'être en retard. Encore une fois, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je sors à la station suivante et joue à ce jeu stupide sur mon portable. AAAH ça m'énerve déjà ! Sérieusement, QUI planque un code tordu avec des couleurs et des signes sous un pot de FLEURS pour ouvrir une boite sous l'horloge qui va vous permettre de trouver un CIGARE qui vous aide à faire de la fumée pour décrypter un autre code sur une vitre, tout ça pour ouvrir un coffre fort dans lequel est rangé la clef de l'appart'. QUI ?! Les créateurs de ce jeu le font, visiblement. Ou ça leur parait normal et ils l'envisagent. Bande de tarés…

J'entends une voix derrière moi, qui me fait sursauter.

_- Alice ?  
__- Ah !_

Je manque de lâcher mon portable sur les rails. Je me retourne et fais face à la personne que j'attendais, et qui arbore un air intrigué. Oh il est beau !

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? A cette station je veux dire.  
_- _Ben, je vous attendais, _je réponds comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Ca l'était, non ?

_- Vous…m'attendiez ?  
__- Oui, j'ai pris le métro précédent en croyant être en retard et vous rater. Mais finalement j'ai fini par devancer mont retard et…voilà._

Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils. J'ai fait une bourde, pas vrai ? Je fais TOUJOURS des bourdes.

_- Pourquoi cet air contrarié ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
__- Je ne suis pas contrarié, juste étonné.  
__-Ah… Je me suis peut-être emportée, désolée. Mais j'aime bien vous croiser le matin._

Mais tais-toiiii ! Il aurait pu ne pas se rendre compte que tu es une psychopathe folle à lier, et te demander en mariage, là, dans la minute ! Bon, d'accord, deux choses. D'abord, PERSONNE ne peut ne pas se rendre compte que je suis cinglée. Et puis il est même pas envisageable qu'il envisage d'envisager qu'il serait envisageable d'envisager qu'il envisage de me demander en mariage.

_- Jasper.  
__- Pardon ?  
__- Hier, vous m'avez demandé mon prénom. Je m'appelle Jasper.  
__- 26 ans, _je réponds  
_- Gamine.  
__- Vieillard_, je rétorque du tac au tac

On monte dans le métro en se souriant, et ça me fait chaud au coeur. Il me sourit, ENCORE ! On doit être les deux seuls personnes à sourire dans le métro un mardi matin pluvieux, dans le métro (non pas qu'il pleuve dans le métro hein).

Il n'y a plus qu'une place assise et _Jasper_ m'invite à m'asseoir.

_- Hors de question. Je suis suffisamment petite, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous asseyez-vous, vous serez peut-être à ma taille comme ça.  
__- Ce ne serait pas très galant… Comment les gens me regarderaient-t-ils ?  
__- Les gentlemen n'existent plus, ils sont tous morts. Alors vous pensez bien que les gens s'en fichent.  
__- Je suis encore là moi.  
__- Je peine à vous croire.  
__- J'ai fait quelque chose qui vous en fait douter ?  
__- Pas encore._

Mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai perdu foi en la gent masculine, et je ne crois plus aux hommes galants et prévenants.

On discute un peu, debout. J'ai mal au cou. Je lui avoue pour dimanche et ça le fait rire. Il m'avoue à son tour que s'il avait su que j'étais venue, il serait venu aussi, juste pour me voir sourire. Il dit qu'il aime bien me voir sourire, parce que je suis une des rares personnes qu'il croise à le faire. IL A DIT QU'IL AIMAIT BIEN ME VOIR SOURIRE ! Ca me fait super plaisir alors je lui souris encore plus. Moi aussi j'aime bien voir son sourire. Malheureusement, les stations défilent trop vite. J'hésite à rester une station de plus avec lui mais il me regarderait bizarrement. Déjà que j'ai du passer pour une dangereuse psychopathe-stalker à l'attendre comme ça à sa station… Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter.

De tout façon, je ne crois pas que le lui plais. Pas de la même façon en tous cas, ou alors pas autant, que lui me plait. Ca va venir, j'espère, même s'il me voit comme une gamine. C'est ce qu'il a dit, nan ? Je vois qu'il est heureux quand il me parle, mais c'est tout. Ouais mais il est HEUREUX ! Mais, et s'il prenait peur ?

J'ai réussi à me calmer depuis le premier jour. Ca se voit que je fais de gros efforts ? En apparence seulement. Je suis toujours aussi excitée, mais différemment. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à papa, il est toujours de bon conseil.

Finalement je dois descendre, un peu à contre coeur, et il me dit « à demain ! ». Oui, à demain ! Il veut me revoir demain ! Moi je rêve de le revoir demain. Dites-moi que je ne bave pas…

* * *

_A partir de là, les chapitres sont d'intérêt et de tailles plutôt très variés..._

_Alors évidement, c'est de la FICTION ! Moi, la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a sourit dans le métro, et que j'ai eu le malheur de lui sourire en retour, il s'est vachement rapprochée de moi, et il m'a suivie dans les couloirs (même si je faisais des détours qui n'avaient aucun sens) avec un sourire psychopatho-pervers ! Et quand j'ai sourit (malgré moi je vous jure) à ce beau garçon aux yeux captivants, il n'a pas capté que je lui souriait et m'a totalement zappée. Mon cruel !_


	7. Quatorzième jour

_Je me suis mise à écrire les chapitres suivants vos idées, le premier devant arriver dans 4 chapitres. Donc en tout cette fiction fera un peu plus de 20 chapitres, ou plutôt un peu moins de 30 (non c'est pas pareil). Merci encore ! En gros, j'étais bloquée pour le chapitre suivant celui-ci et le simple fait de faire part de mes problèmes m'a débloquée. Je cherche juste une fin potable maintenant. Ca devrait venir !_

_**Loulou des îles :** Toi qui aime les moments de solitude, tu vas être servie ! :D_

_**Guest :** Ouais ça servait à rien de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps puisque tout le monde sait comment il s'appelle alors... :D_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Mercredi_

Je suis dé-bor-dée ce matin. Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner, entre mademoiselle Tanya qui veut un café serré, mademoiselle Jessica qui veut quatre photocopies de son dossier qu'elle m'a envoyé il y a DIX minutes et môôôsieur Laurent qui veut…qui veut quoi au juste ?

Mon téléphone sonne pour la sixième fois en une demie-heure, alors que je suis en train de me maquiller. Bella.

_- Ouais ? Euh, je te rappelle, OK ?_

Je raccroche à peine que je trottine vers la cuisine en enfilant ma veste. Je bois ma tasse de café à toute vitesse en manquant de m'en renverser dessus et fini d'avaler mon jus de fraise (c'est une tuerie, le jus de fraise). Je me dirige vers la porte en prenant mon sac sur la table de l'entrée. En fermant la porte, je me dis que j'oublie quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi. Pourtant je _sens_ que j'oublie quelque chose.

Ce matin, il n'y a pas grande monde dans les rues. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois : on est PAS dimanche ! Je manque de tomber parce que je fouille dans mon sac. Je SAIS que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Mais QUOI ? Je farfouille encore et encore dans mon sac. C'est quelque chose d'important, j'en suis sûre. J'ai les photocopies de Jessica, le café de Tanya, et le cahier des coloris pour Laurent (c'est ça qu'il voulait). Heureusement, mes jambes connaissent par coeur le chemin du quai de la 1 à celui de la A, sans quoi je me serais perdue puisque je n'ai pas encore levé la tête de mon sac à main. Il est super, il est grand, il a plein de poches, mais je ne trouve jamais ce que je cherche. Alors en plus, quand je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, imaginez la galère !

Je monte dans le métro et je commence à angoisser. Mes « patrons » trouvent toujours quelque chose à redire, même quand je fais parfaitement mon travail. Lauren ne m'a rien demandé ce matin pourtant. Ce n'est pas l'appel de Bella, je lui ai envoyé un sms pour la prévenir que je l'appellerai plus tard. J'entends quelqu'un commencer à rire et à essayer de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Une main s'empare de ma manche et me traine hors de la rame. Je m'apprête à crier quand je vois Jasper, les larmes aux yeux. Les larmes aux yeux ? Il s'empêche vraiment de rire ! Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle qu'il a besoin de me faire sortir ?

_- Oh Alice, e-e-excusez-moi je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais… Hahahaha !  
__- Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
__- Vous avez un miroir ?  
__- Euh… Oui, oui._

Je sors un miroir de ma trousse de toilette et le lui donne. Mais il me le tend. Je lève la tête vers lui sans comprendre. Il fait un petit mouvement de tête vers le miroir, alors je m'en empare et me regarde dedans.

…  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Horreur, Enfer et damnation, catastrophe, au secours ! AU SECOURS ! C'est drama-drami-dramatico-dramatique ! Je ne me suis maquillée que d'un côté. Voilà, c'est dit. Je me suis ridiculisée. Totalement ridiculisée. Devant JASPER !

_- On dirait que vous allez vous liquéfier. Détendez-vous, je suis désolé d'avoir rit. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du.  
__- …_

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suis finie. FINIE !

_- Si vous voulez, je reste devant vous pendant que vous finissez votre maquillage. Pour vous cacher des autres passagers. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne vous ai rien dit._

C'est peut-être parce que j'avais la tête plongée dans mon sac à main…

_- …  
__- Alice ?  
__- … Je veux mourir.  
__- Mais non voyons ! Allez, je vous cache. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé._

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est sérieux et a l'air embêté. Il me fait un petit sourire qui se veut…rassurant ? Je renifle pas super élégamment et le remercie du bout des lèvres. Je suis MORTE de honte. Je sors ma trousse de toilette de mon sac et achève de me maquiller, la main tremblotante.

Je garde les yeux rivés vers le sol. Je me sens teeeeeellement ridicule. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive devant LUI ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre mais non.

Il est vraiment super gentil de présenter ses excuses mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui donner l'opportunité de se moquer de moi. Le métro arrive, et comme je ne bouge pas, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me pousse vers la rame. A chaque fois que je lève les yeux discrètement vers lui, il me fait un sourire avenant et qui a l'air plus que sincère. Pas moqueur. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il garde son bras sur moi plus longtemps. Il fait chaud mais ce contact n'est pas désagréable. Pas du tout même. Mais une fois montés dans la rame, il me lâche comme si de rien n'était.

Je finis par descendre, un peu morose. Cette histoire m'a rendue toute chose parce que je ne parle presque plus. JE ne parles PAS ! C'est incroyable. Ah, ça y est, ça me reviens, je recommence à crier dans ma tête.

_- Eh Alice ?_

Je me retourne vers Jasper encore dans le métro et il me fait un clin d'oeil.

_- Ca ira mieux demain ! _il m'assure, juste avant que les portes ne se referment. _Alors à demain !_

Oui, demain est un autre jour !


	8. Quinzième jour

_Oh croyez-moi, c'est très facile d'oublier de se maquiller d'un côté, quand on est débordée le matin. Ce qui est le cas d'Alice. Et qui a été mon cas ! Sauf que j'ai eu la chance de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur et de me taper une bonne dose de rire tout seule !  
__C'est à partir d'ici que mon inspiration m'est revenue, donc si c'est un peu bizarre, ben désolée :p_

_**Guest :** Ouais c'est fou ! Une réaction peut-être un peu exagérée... Mais c'est Alice dont on parle !_

_**Morgane :** Ben voilà, c'est possible puisque je l'ai moi-même fait... Pourtant je ne me maquille pas des masses, mais même, quand tu oublies un coup de crayon sur un oeil t'as bien l'air quiche !_

_**Marie :** Tu es loiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'avoir tout vu !_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Jeudi_

Maintenant que j'y pense, s'il m'a dit «à demain », c'est qu'il à hâte de me voir, non ? Ou alors c'est moi qui me monte la tête toute seule ? Peu importe, l'important c'est que je vais encore le voir aujourd'hui. Il me retourne vraiment la tête hein. Allez savoir pourquoi. En tous cas j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien. Mais à cause de ça, ma capacité à travailler baisse de plus en plus. Ben oui, vu que le meilleur passage de ma journée est déjà passé, quand j'arrive au boulot je me relâche.

Je pousse le tourniquet et me fait à moitié arracher le bras par une femme qui court avec sa poussette. Mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis, de prendre une poussette quand il y a autant de monde. Et puis, vraiment ? Une poussette ORANGE avec des FLEURS roses en imprimé ? Beuuuurk. **(ndla : désolée à toutes les personne possédants une poussette orange à fleurs roses, je ne voulais pas les insulter !)**

Tout ça pour un concert de je ne sais quel chanteur adulé par des folles plus que par des filles; des espèces de groupies qui me font vaguement penser à des pigeons en colère. Si à cause de ça Jasper ne peux pas monter dans le même métro que moi, je tape un scandale !

Je ne suis pas en retard, mais pas en avance non plus, alors je presse le pas. J'essaye de bousculer le moins de monde possible parce que c'est très, TRES désagréable de se prendre quelqu'un dans la figure alors qu'on marche tranquillement, mais c'est presque mission impossible. Les couloirs sont remplis de filles, de jeunes ados pour la plupart, avec des coeurs dessinés sur les joues, et des pancartes à la main. Pfff ridicule. Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai un peu honte en y repensant. Si encore c'était Jasper qu'elles allaient acclamer, je comprendrais… Attendez, QUOI ? Whaa je m'égare vraiment là.  
Enfin, même si je l'ai déjà fait, ce n'est pas une excuse ! D'abord parce que j'étais jeune et stupide, et SURTOUT parce que je ne portais PAS un top en simili-cuir moulant qui arrive au dessus du nombril ou encore une mini-jupe ultra-court rose flou avec des franges. Ou les deux en même temps comme je viens de voir… Ni des chaussures avec des talons aussi haut que l'Empire State Building ! Et NON, on ne met toujours pas plus d'un accessoire à motif léopard. Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?!

Je trébuche trois fois dans les escaliers, on m'écrase six fois les pieds et je me prends deux coups de coude dans la figure. Pas parce que je suis petite - et d'abord je suis de taille MOYENNE - mais parce que les gens ne font attention qu'à eux. Bande d'égoïstes !  
Je soupire presque de soulagement en entrant dans la rame, et je m'affale sur la porte. Devinez où à lieu le concert ? Bingo, Central Park. Donc pas moyen d'échapper à la foule. Je pourrais prendre le métro suivant vous me direz, mais c'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! D'abord parce que ça ne servirait à RIEN, puisque le métro suivant serait tout aussi bondé; et ensuite, parce que je préfère encore mes faire piétiner par une horde de pigeons fâchés plutôt que de louper Jasper. Allez, plus que 16 stations à étouffer, compressée par des banquiers mécontents, des patrons de mauvaise humeur, des secrétaires écervelées pour la plupart (je n'ai rien contre le secrétaires) et des jeunes filles qui piaillent que c'est leur huitième concert de ce chanteur et qu'elles le suivent presque partout en tournée. _Psychopaaaaathes !_

Je n'ai qu'à me laisser porter par le flot de gens pour sortir du métro. Je tourne la tête et vois un petit groupe de passagers soupirer de bonheur et de soulagement quand la rame se vide et qu'ils peuvent enfin s'asseoir. Ce que je les envie. Ouais, mais eux, ils ne verront PAS Jasper. NA !  
Pitoyable, je sais. Vous en pouvez pas comprendre. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas bien moi même.  
Bien vite, le métro s'arrête à Amsterdam avenue. Si Jasper ne peux pas monter, alors moi je descendrai. On pourra patienter sur le quai ensemble, comme ça. Ca sera plus tranquille pour discuter, n'est-ce pas ?  
Oui mais voilà. IMPOSSIBLE de descendre. Je suis tout au fond (quelle idée aussi !) et la foule est tellement compacte que je ne peux pas faire un pas.

_- Excusez-moi, pardon. Pardon, je suis désolée, est-ce que je pourrais…_

J'ai pu avancer de cinquante centimètres. C'est stupide mais j'en suis presque fière. C'était un vrai parcours du combattant niveau dieu ninja. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le bel inconnu plus si inconnu que ça. Il est juste devant les portes, une expression contrariée ancrée sur le visage. Il semble hésiter à monter ou à attendre le prochain. Il s'apprête à tourner les talons quand il m'aperçoit. Alors, il me sourit, et profite du fait qu'une personne descende pour monter. Je lui souris à mon tour, de toute mes dents. C'est ma présence qui l'a convaincu de se résoudre à subir un métro bondé, pas vrai ? Victoire ! Victoire de quoi au juste ? Bah.  
Mais il est si loin ! Et il m'est impossible d'avancer ! Il me fait un signe mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Il veut que j'avance ? Il est marrant lui ! Ok je suis pas grande - de taille moyenne - mais c'est pas pour ça que c'est plus facile pour moi. Et s'il croit que je vais me mettre à quatre patte et ramper au milieu des gens pour le rejoindre, il… Vous pensez que ça marcherait ? Je m'y risque ou non ? Non certainement pas, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Oui mais si ça fonctionne… Je secoue la tête, je vais décidément trop loin !  
Le métro s'arrête à la station suivante sans que rien ne se passe. A la suivante-suivante des gens râlent parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à sortir. Le moteur du métro se coupe alors et on entend le conducteur nous adresser un message.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de quitter la rame et de patienter sur le quai afin que les passager souhaitant descendre y parviennent. Je répète…_

La moitié du wagon descend et je tente vainement d'avancer vers la sortie. J'y parviens enfin, et je sens que quelqu'un me prend la main. Je sais aussitôt qui c'est, et je n'en reviens pas d'être capable de reconnaitre quelqu'un au contact de sa main. Je lève les yeux vers Jasper en souriant.

_- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes saine et sauve ?_  
_- A peu près. Et vous ?_  
_- J'ai cru mourir mais ça peut aller…_

Je lui souris bêtement avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose cloche.

_- Ma chaussure ! J'ai perdu ma chaussure !_

Je me retourne vers la rame pour essayer de la trouver mais en vain, des tonnes de gens continuent à descendre. Le quai est noir de monde, et je suis trop petite pour voir quoique ce soit. Soudain je la vois, elle brille comme un diamant au milieu du désert, ou alors comme le Graal au milieu d'une forêt ou d'une grotte ! Juste sur le bord du quai. Faites qu'elle ne tombe pas ! J'essaye de me faufiler jusqu'à elle et, ô miracle, j'y parviens ! Je l'attrape et me retourne pour voir Jasper. Il a disparu ! Oh zut, j'aurais du laisser ma chaussure. Sauf qu'elle coutait chère et puis j'adore ces godasses.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez regagner le train._

Tout le monde se précipite, comme s'il y avait un incendie. Mais je ne vois pas Jasper. Je me retrouve écrasée sur la paroi du métro, juste à côté de la porte. Aie ! Ah la vache, quelle bande de malades !

_- Attention à la fermeture des portes._

Je boitille vers les sièges en plastique et m'affale sur l'un deux. C'était surréaliste, les gens ont vraiment un problème. Il y a d'autres métros après !  
Un mouchoir apparait sous mes yeux. Il est tenu par une main, accrochée à un bras, que je remonte des yeux. Jusqu'à un visage désormais familier.

_- Vous saignez du nez._

Je porte machinalement ma main à mon nez et effectivement, un liquide rouge et épais s'en échappe.

_- Oh, je suis désolée !_

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et comme je ne bouge pas, il essuie lui même la coulée de sang.

_- Mais voyons Alice, il n'y a aucune raison que lus soyez désolée.  
__- J'aurais préféré que vous ne me voyiez pas comme ça.  
__- Bah… Est-ce bien pire que le maquillage inachevé de la dernière fois ?_

Là-dessus, je lui jette un regard noir et croise les bras pour bouder.

_- Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante pleine de sel !  
__- Haha, excusez-moi alors. Vous avez de l'eau ? Une partie du sang à séché et je suis persuadé que vous m'en voudriez de vous laisser comme ça._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tend une bouteille d'eau tirée de mon sac. Il mouille un nouveau mouchoir et m'essuie encore le nez. Doucement. Gentiment. Délicatement. Il a l'air concentré, sûrement pour éviter de me faire mal, et je peux examiner son visage comme bon me semble. Ce qui me parait assez dangereux. J'ai une envie pas possible de le serrer dans mes bras. Il faut que je tienne ! Heureusement, il trouve un moyen de me stopper net. Il sourit d'un sourire malicieux et je commence à connaitre, et il jette les bouts de papiers devenus rouges.

_- Eh bien, heureusement que ça à arrêté de couler. Sinon vous auriez du continuer avec un morceau de mouchoir roulé dans la narine._

Il se moque de moi là, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer ou de bouder parce que le métro suivant arrive. Il y a un peu moins de monde parce que pas mal de gens descendent pour prendre la correspondance avec la ligne D. Jasper me fait passer en premier et monte juste derrière moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué, puisque la vue de Jasper éclipsait tout le reste, mais le quai s'était peu à peu rempli, et il y a encore plein de gens qui veulent monter. Alors, Jasper entoure ma taille de son bras droit et m'attire contre lui pour laisser de la place. Ecrasés comme nous étions, je n'ai d'autre choix que de rester, ma joue et mon oreille collées à lui. Juste contre son coeur - enfin un avantage à être de taille moyenne. Il sent divinement bon, il est divinement confortable et… je crois biens que je pourrais m'endormir là. Il ne me lâche que six stations plus tard, donc une bonne dizaine de minutes après et je sors de la rame complètement dans les nuages. Je pourrais mourir heureuse là.

* * *

_Voilà ! Tiré d'une expérience personnelle... Jasper en moins :(_

_Enfin, je repars pendant 6 jours, sans internet (je crois) et après pendant encore quelque jours, sans internet c'est sûr. C'est nul les vacances en fait, si je peux pas publier mes histories... Bon, mais je ne crache pas dessus non plus, loiiiiiin de là !_


	9. Jour 16

_Et c'est repartit pour 2 semaines sans internet. JE vais tenter l'impossible demain matin mais...  
__D'un autre côté ça vaut le coup, tous ces PM et ces review, ces favoris et follow, cooool ! Merci à tout le monde :D  
__Oui le métro c'est violent, oui j'ai eu le droit à l'éclatement de tronche qui fait saigner du nez et NON j'ai toujours PAS rencontré de bel inconnu, qui s'intéresse à moi (parce que bon, y'a quand même des très beaux mecs dans le métro parfois :p)_

**Guest : **_Désolée, je ne pouvais PAS du TOUT me connecter à internet jusqu'à maintenant. Ouiiiin ! Oulà, 8 heures de voitures ça me réussi pas, je commence à devenir comme Alice :p Nan mais nan, Jasper il a la flemme de se bouger, il attend que les choses ses fassent d'elles mêmes :p_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Vendredi_

J'y crois pas. J'en arrive à prier pour que le métro soit bondé pour pouvoir me coller à Jasper. Sauf que non, ça ne marche pas. J'aurais peut-être du aller à l'église plus souvent mais c'est visiblement trop tard. J'étais la seule à monter dans le premier wagon sur la ligne 1, et je suis restée la seule jusqu'au changement. Les couloirs de la 68ème sont déserts alors que d'habitude c'est pire que le premier samedi des soldes (j'en sais quelque chose, je suis toujours au premier rang le premier samedi des soldes) !

Je me sens très seule sur le quai. Je vérifie au moins six fois la date. Non, on est pas dimanche. Mais, et si mon portable s'est déréglé pendant la nuit ? Il n'y a jamais aussi peu de monde dans le métro new-yorkais à cette heure en plein mois de juillet ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sens mauvais pas vrai ? Bon. J'en profite pour vérifier que rien ne cloche chez moi. Maquillage, OK. Cheveux, OK. Tenue… OK ! Je ne saigne pas du nez, j'ai mis mes deux boucles d'oreilles et mes chaussures appartiennent bien à la même paire. Mes collants ne sont pas filés, ma jupe n'est pas accrochée dans mon collant ou à mon sac… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir oublié ? Pas mes sous-vêtement (pas cette fois), j'ai tous les documents pour le boulot… Bon, tout va bien ! Le métro arrive et c'est sans grande surprise que je le découvre presque entièrement désert.

Non, aujourd'hui il n'y a presque personne sur la ligne A. Aussi, quand Jasper monte en me cherchant des yeux (j'espère que c'est bien moi qu'il cherche des yeux), nous ne sommes que six dans tout le wagon. Peut-être qu'il me prendra quand même encore dans ses bras, comme hier ! D'accord, je rêve. Il s'approche de moi et me sourit. Ai-je déjà dit que j'adore quand il fait ça ? Je fond même littéralement. Tout ça me monte un peu trop à la tête.

_- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?_

Il à l'air de très bonne humeur, et ça me fait automatiquement chaud au coeur. J'ai souvent chaud au coeur quand il est là. Et seulement lorsqu'il est là !

_- Comme un bébé, et vous ?_

Je me garde bien d'avouer qu'il était le personnage principal de mes rêves. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, qui êtes-vous pour me juger d'abord ?

_- On peut mieux faire. Vous vous asseyez ?_ demande-t-il en désignant deux strapontins.

J'hésite un peu, en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Aie, j'ai mordu trop fort. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de m'asseoir à côté de lui, on sera forcément plus porches, mais d'un autre côté…

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
__- Vous allez trouver ça stupide. Ou pire, ME trouver stupide.  
__- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait._

Je lui dis ou pas ? Bon, je me lance.

_- C'est qu'aujourd'hui est un des rares jours où il n'y a personne. Alors du coup on peut voir la petite fenêtre qui nous sépare de la cabine du conducteur. Et j'aime bien regarder par cette fenêtre, parce qu'on voit toutes les lumières dans le tunnel, et on dirait des étoiles. Et c'est joli et rare parce qu'il y a souvent du monde, alors…_

Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement vers le haut. Ils ne va pas se moquer, hein ?

_- C'est…_

Il pouffe. Oh non ! Je savais que j'aurais du me taire ! Moi et ma langue trop bien pendue !

_- C'est vraiment adorable._

Et voilà, il s'est foutu de ma pauvre poire, et- Euh… adorable ?

_- Vous me trouvez adorable ?_

_- Depuis le début._

Je rougis au moins jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je peux sentir que mes joues sont bouillantes. Il le vois forcément, lui aussi. Argh non ! Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire à ce propos.

_- Allez, on va regarder les étoiles du tunnel.  
_

Je n'arrive pas bien à savoir s'il se moque ou non, mais la façon attendrie dont il me couvre du regard me rassure un peu. Je sautille jusqu'à la petite lucarne et colle presque mon visage dessus. J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais petite ! C'est encore mieux qu'un parc d'attraction ! En plus les tunnel sont longs sur cette ligne. Je me fiche que les autres passagers se demandent ce que je fiche. Au pire, je fais plus jeune que je ne le suis !

A ma grande surprise, Jasper vient se place juste derrière moi, et m'imite en collant ses mains en pont au dessus de ses yeux sur la vitre. Il est tellement près de moi cette fois ! Mon dos est collé contre son ventre, et un frisson me parcoure. J'ai super chaud s'un coup ! Autant que quand je suis au milieu de la faune new-yorkaise (les new-yorkais en fait) qui s'agglomère autour de moi dans le métro. Ma respiration se fait un peu saccadée. Se rend-il compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ? J'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre à transpirer ! Oh mais quelle situation embarrassante !

Et bien, croyez le ou non, mais c'est aussi bien, voire mieux, que quand il m'avait enlacée hier matin.

* * *

_Je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi court :o_


	10. Jour 17

_Je suis trop gentille. J'ai même pas les yeux en face des trous et je me lève à 6h30 (après 1 mois de 9-10 heure :p) pour vous. Alalala, ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes lectrices adorées :D Ahem._  
_Ce chapitre va être beaucoup moins "mignon" est Alice bien moins dérangée. C'est juste quelque chose qui m'est vraiment arrivé, sauf que moi ça m'a bien fait rire (après coup !)_  
_Alors pour celles qui pourraient se poser la question, je suis tellement maladroite que je pourrais donner des cours de malchance à Bella (si, si) et il m'arrive TOUJOURS des trucs pas possibles ! Genre ce qui suit là, vraiment, à qui c'est arrivé ? :p_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Samedi_

Je suppose que les gens sont partis en vacances, puisqu'aujourd'hui non plus il n'y a pas grand monde dans le métro. On se croirait dans un film, parce que dans les couloirs je suis toute seule, suivie par un vieux journal emporté par les courants d'air. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne saurais pas dire d'où ça vient.

Dans le premier métro, je croise une ancienne camarade de lycée. On était pas spécialement amies, mais certainement pas ennemies. C'était une connaissance en fait. Elle m'a sourit, je lui ai souri en retour, lui demandant comment elle allait depuis tout ce temps.

_- Je me suis mariée et j'ai un enfant. Je l'adore, mais des fois je me dis que j'aimerais encore être libre de mes mouvements. Et dire que j'en attends un deuxième, haha. Et toi ?  
__- Euuh…_

Où est-ce que j'en suis ? J'ai 26 ans, je suis toujours désespérément seule - quoique j'ai bien des vues sur quelqu'un… - et les enfants ne sont pas encore au programme. Même si j'aurais adoré en avoir. Vous pensez que quelqu'un sur cette Terre est capable de me supporter et d'accepter d'avoir des enfants avec moi ?

_- J'ai un job sympa…_

Gros mensonge, alerte, alerte !

_- Bon, à plus, c'est ma station !_

En réalité pas du tout, mais je suis mal à l'aise. J'avais oublié pourquoi je ne fréquentais pas trop cette fille au lycée : elle me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Sans faire quoique ce soit pourtant, la pauvre.

Je sais qu'avec le métro suivant j'aurais quand même celui de 8h18 sur la A. Je pourrais peut-être faire un test. Si je ne suis pas dans ce métro, est-ce que Jasper attendrait le suivant ? Bon, je ne prends pas le risque. Je grimpe dans la rame et joue avec mes bagues en attendant le changement. C'est amusant de voir comme huit stations seule sur la 1 sont MILLE fois moins rapides que huit stations en compagnie de Jasper sur la A !

Mais la 168ème finit enfin par arriver et je suis sur le quai de la ligne A à 8h17. Je presse le pas et arrive en tête de train juste au moment où les portes s'ouvrent. Cette fois on est trois, encore pire qu'hier ! Comble du comble, je suis seule avec un couple d'Allemands. Ca va vous paraitre bizarre mais entendre cette langue me donne toujours des frissons dans le dos. Peut-être parce que mon dernier petit ami était d'origine Allemande et que je n'en garde pas un excellent souvenir. A la station suivante, seul Jasper monte. Il regarde autour de nous, étonné, et se reconcentre sur moi.

_- Bonjour, vous allez-bien ?  
__- Je suppose. C'est étrange qu'il y ait si peu de monde. Pourtant on est samedi… Et ce n'est pas férié, j'ai vérifié !_

Il sourit de ce fameux petit sourire en coin qui met en veille l'intégralité de mon cerveau.

_- J'ai même croisé une ancienne amie ce matin. Elle attend son deuxième enfants. Elle a plutôt de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Moi j'aimerais bien m'occuper d'un enfant au côté d'un mari aimant. Oh, mais vous vous en fichez peut-être ! Désolée…  
__- Rien de ce que vous me dites ne m'ennuie._

Je rosis encore une fois - ça devient une habitude - et regarde mes pieds. Que voulait-il dire par là ? C'est le moment de paraitre innocente et désintéressée pour obtenir des infos.

- _Et vous… _je commence en me tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre. _Vous avez des enfants ?_

Il ne répond pas, alors je lève les yeux vers lui. J'ai l'air assez innocente ? Il sourit tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un peu bizarre mais ça lui va très bien ! Quoique, je suis quasi-certaine qu'avec un strabisme divergent, du persil dans le nez et une carotte dans chaque oreille il serait divinement beau. Ou c'est juste moi…

_- Pas encore._

Pas encore ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Que c'est en cours ? J'ai bien vu qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance (je ne pouvais pas laisser mon pauvre petit coeur abîmé fantasmer sur un homme marié) mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas une copine ou une fiancée enceinte (ou presque). Sauf que je n'ose pas lui demander.

Soudain, le métro s'arrête brusquement et je suis projetée contre Jasper. Je vous JURE que je ne l'ai PAS fait exprès ! Il me rattrape comme s'il s'y attendait et me plaque contre lui alors que je retombe dans l'autre sens. Oh, je veux qu'on reste comme ça encore un peu ! Mais il me lâche et m'aide à me redresser. Mince, raté ! J'espère tellement qu'il n'a pas de copine enceinte !

Les lumières se mettent à clignoter avant de s'éteindre. Super. En plus les Allemands commencent à parler plus fort. Ils n'y sont pour rien mais ça m'angoisse. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur du noir, mais là je flippe carrément ! Le métro prend une tout autre apparence, un peu comme dans les films catastrophes. Et là, comble de l'horreur, une ombre se faufile à toute vitesse à côté de la porte vitrée, accompagnée d'un cri strident. J'entends quelqu'un parler dans le talkie-walkie dans la cabine du conducteur mais je ne comprends rien. J'entends déjà comme si j'étais sous l'eau, et je commence à voir flou. Ca recommence, ça m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais petite. Je suis un peu claustrophobe sur les bords (juste un peu) et dans ces conditions, je suis à nouveau victime d'une crise d'angoisse. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, une boule m'obstrue la gorge. Mes jambes flanchent et je sens que je tombe. Encore une fois, Jasper me rattrape avant que je ne chute. Mais je ne tiens plus debout. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'aide à avancer jusqu'à une place assise ou je m'effondre presque.

_Je déteste ça !_

Les Allemands reprennent de plus belle, sans doute inquiets, en criant presque. Qu'ils se taisent ! C'est le bordel dans ma tête. C'est ridicule comme réaction. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. J'entends des bruits de pas rapides juste à côté, en dehors du métro. Le talkie-walkie crachote encore et les lumières reclignotent avant de se rééteindre.

Je sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Quand j'étais petite, un vol à main armé avait eu lieu dans le métro où j'étais avec ma tante (oui, dans le METRO). Elle avait été blessée par balle, dans une situation assez similaire. Un monsieur avait du être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital après ça. Ca ne m'avait pas assez traumatisée pour que je ne prenne plus le métro mais visiblement suffisamment pour déclencher une crise d'angoisse.

Je sens la main de Jasper sur mon épaule et je lève mes yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

_- Je suis désolée, je-je-_

Je suis essoufflée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer normalement.

-_ Je veux s-s-sortir !_

Il me caresse les cheveux doucement, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_- Je sais. On ne peux pas._

Les Allemands recommencent, plus près de nous, et le talkie-walkie se fait plus fort et insistant. Par réflexe, je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à la chemise de la personne la plus proche de moi : Jasper.

Il me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux et sort des écouteurs de sa poche. Il me les mets dans les oreilles avant de les brancher à son portable. Tout de suite, je n'entends plus rien d'autre que la musique. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est doux et fort à la fois. Je ferme les yeux et j'arrive enfin à me calmer. Je desserre mes doigts et je sens quelque chose se déchirer en dessous. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'ai gardé les yeux fermés mais assez vite le métro à redémarré. Jasper m'a fait descendre à la station suivante et on est allés s'asseoir sur les bancs en plastique. Je lui rends son portable et ses écouteurs et me tortille sur ma chaise.

Je viens de passer environ dix minutes sur ses genoux, dans ses bras et agrippée à lui, et je n'en ai pas du tout profité parce que j'étais pétrifiée par l'angoisse.

_Je déteste ça._

_- Oh je suis vraiment désolée, Jasper. C'est parce que… je…_

Il hausse les épaules.

_- Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui.  
__- Oui mais ça m'arrive toujours à moi. Vous devez me prendre pour une cinglée. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux ! Mais j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de bizarre devant vous chaque jour, et pourtant vous continuer à me saluer le matin et à parler avec moi. A me sourire aussi. Oh, je ne veux surtout pas que vous arrêtiez de me sourire ! Au contraire j'adore ça et… Et voilà je recommence. Comment se fait-il que vous n'en ayez pas déjà assez de moi ? Moi à votre place je serais partie en courant et je…euh…pardon. Je faisais beaucoup de crises d'angoisse avant._

Il me regarde, avec l'ai étonné.

_- Eh bien, vous parlez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
__- Euuh… Je suis désolée._

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Vous vous sentez de prendre le prochain ou…?_

Je lui explique vaguement mon expérience traumatisante et il m'écoute attentivement. Il m'explique alors à son tour ce qu'il a entendu dans la cabine du conducteur. Apparemment, deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années avaient joué à chat sur les rails du métro, bourrés (à 8h20 du matin). C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient du couper le courant, et qu'on voyait des ombres qui semblaient courir près des fenêtres. J'ai rit de ma stupidité et j'ai détaillé Jasper. Oups. J'avais réussi l'exploit d'arracher deux boutons à sa chemise en la serrant trop fort entre mes doigts.

_- Oh je n'y crois pas ! Ce que je suis maladroite ! Laissez-moi vous réparer ça !_

Il me regarde comme si une troisième oreille avait poussé sur mon front.

_- Ben euh, je travaille comme assistante dans le milieu de la mode et j'ai l'habitude de recoudre des trucs alors…_

Je sors une aiguille et du fil de mon sac (tout le monde devrait avoir ça sur lui) et m'approche de lui. J'ai retrouvé tous mes esprits. Ou presque.  
Alors que j'entrouvre un peu plus sa chemise pour y planter mon aiguille, il se fige. Parce que j'ai les mains froides ?

Je recouds ses deux boutons, avec les mains qui tremblent un peu, et les referme maladroitement. Je lisse un peu sa chemise et me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je lève les yeux vers lui alors que jusqu'à maintenant j'étais concentrée sur sa chemise … Et son torse, il faut bien l'avouer.… Il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer, et il continue à me dévisager, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Ai-je déjà dit à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux ?

Le métro arrive et casse tout le semblant de magie du moment. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

_Je déteste ça._

* * *

_Sauf que, ENCORE une fois, y'avait pas de beau blond pour moi, j'ai pas fait de crise de panique et il était près de minuit et pas 8h :D Et que l'Allemand me met_ pas trop mal à l'aise :p _Ah, et ni l'agression à main armée, faut pas exagérer non plus._

_Ouais bon, ça manque cruellement de réalisme à la fin. Va jouer une scène romantique dans le métro :o_


	11. Jour 19

_Youpiii, j'ai réussi à choper internet ! C'était pas gagné d'avance J'en profite pour vous faire un petit coucou :D_

_Oyé oyé braves gens ! Un grand, enfin, GRAND merci à aroishot ! Ce chapitre est né (huhu) suite à une proposition qu'elle m'a faite !_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

* * *

_Lundi_

C'est nul. Vraiment nul. Le gouvernement pourrait faire un effort quoi ! C'est pas comme s'il était sur la paille. Et puis, tout cet argent dépensé pour des conneries… Avec TOUS les impôts qu'on paye, ils pourraient au moins donner un salaire convenable à ces conducteurs de métro ! Comme ça il n'y aurait PAS de grève ce matin sur la ligne 1 (ni la C, la 2 et la 4 mais ça je m'en fiche) ! JE LES HAIS TOUS !

Comme je n'écoute ou ne regarde jamais les infos (c'est ennuyant), je ne le savais pas. Et BIM ! Ce matin, 20 minutes d'attente. Et qui dit 20 minutes dit changement raté, dit pas de métro de 8h18 , ce qui veut dire PAS DE JASPER CE MATIN ! Tout ça parce que l'Etat est radin ! Non mais je vous jure ! C'est monstrueux, atroce, inhumain…

Heureusement, il reste une solution : le taxi. Enfin heureusement… C'est beaucoup dire. Vous voyez ces jolis taxi jaunes bien voyants de loin qui affluent de partout et qui sont toujours libres dans les films et séries ? Ca manque cruellement de réalisme ! Certes, ils sont jaunes et ils se voient de loin. Et ils affluent effectivement à chaque coin de rue. Mais il n'y en a PAS UN SEUL DE LIBRE ! Parmi les centaines qui défilent devant mes yeux, y'en a pas un seul prêt à m'amener là où je veux !

Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que je marche, en talons HAUTS dans les rues de New York désespérément à la recherche d'un FOUTU taxi LIBRE ! Avec un thermos plein de café à la main, un sac qui pèse une blinde sur une épaule et douze milles dossiers qui pèsent DEUX blindes coincés sous un bras. Et en plus il fait super chaud et je TRANSPIRE ! Beurk.

Enfin, ENFIN une de ces fichues voitures jaunes s'arrête à ma hauteur ! Mais il faut voir la tronche du conducteur.

_- Oh Dieu merci, enfin ! Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante !  
__- Ouais, bon, elle monde la d'moiselle ou elle attend le déluge ?  
__- Euh…_

Sympa… Je m'assois et ferme la porte derrière moi. Su-per, je suis tombée sur Monsieur-Aimable 2014 ! Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré marcher finalement.

_- La 163ème s'il vous plait_, j'essaye de dire le plus gentiment possible

Il me répond par un grognement et je fais des grimaces derrière son dos. Puéril, oui, et alors ?

Je regarde les immeubles qui défilent sur le côté, et tous les gens qui marchent, bien habillés, bien coiffés et bien maquillées pour les femmes (et deux hommes) pour la plupart. Ca change de Forks ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lentement ! Je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre. 8h08. On devrait au moins être sur la 207ème à cette heure là ! Et en métro, donc SANS détours ! Allez, on se déstresse ! Un, deux. UN, DEUX !

_- Excusez-moi mais… Cette rue n'est pas très pleine alors… Pourriez-vous allez juste un peu plus vite ? Je vais être en retard…  
__- Et c'est un drame ?  
__- Ben…_

Ok, il va se prendre mon sac dans la figure lui.

_- Oui. Alors dépêchez vous ! Euh, s'il vous plait…  
__- J'veux pas abimer mes pneus, princesse, _il rétorque en souriant dans le rétroviseur central  
_- J'veux pas abimer mes pneus, gnagnagna.`  
__- Elle dit quelque chose la d'moiselle ?_

Le client est roi, surtout que je ne suis pas la plus désagréable. Alors la d'moiselle te dit m… Non, il ne faut pas que je m'emporte.

- _Non, la d'moiselle ne dit rien,_ je grogne.

On arrive finalement à 8h17. Flûte ! C'est foutu.

_-Et l'pourboire ?_

Je le fusille du regard et lui lance un paquet de chewing-gum vide sur les genoux - mais j'ai visé sa tête. C'est mal, je sais.

_- Bien sûr, le pourboire. Celui dont votre amabilité est digne. _

Je me dirige vers le métro en claquant des talons mais c'est trop tard de toute façon. Malgré la grève sur la 1, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Je prends le métro de 8h23 sans trop d'espoirs. Il n'y a pas de grève sur la ligne A, alors pourquoi Jasper serait-il sur le quai, à attendre le métro ? Hein, pourquoi ? Ce grand blond, là-bas au bout du quai, avec cette silhouette de rêve, il n'y a AUCUNE raison que ce soit lui, même s'il lui ressemble ! Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment TRES beaucoup. OK, c'est lui. Il est là ! Il m'attend ! Ce test auquel je pensais hier, je l'ai réalisé sans le faire exprès ! Et ça vaut le coup, je suis super contente !

Mais il entre sans me regarder et ne semble pas me voir. Une fois que le métro repart, il ne me regarde toujours pas. Mais…?

_- Euh…Bonjour ?  
__- Ah ! A… Alice ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je vous pensais dans le métro précédent.  
__- Je suis déçue. Moi qui pensais que vous m'attendiez parce que justement je n'étais pas dans le métro d'avant…  
__- J'ai… J'ai été retardé ce matin et j'ai cru que je vous avais manquée. Je cherchais une excuse, _ajoute-t-il en souriant de son fameux sourire un peu mystérieux. Celui que je n'arrive jamais vraiment à décrypter.

_- Je vous aurais attendu. Comme la dernière fois quand j'étais en avance. J'aime parler avec vous le matin._

_- Je vois ça. Moi aussi, je vous aurais attendue, j'imagine._

Je baisse la tête pour cacher que je rosis. Je devrais m'entrainer à ne pas rougir un de ces quatre.

_- Il n'y avait pas de métro sur la ligne 1. Enfin il fallait attendre une vingtaine de minutes et alors je ne vous aurais pas vu. Alors j'ai pris un taxi, mais le conducteur était infect et malpoli, il sentait mauvais, il avait un goût vestimentaire dé-plo-rable et il faisait exprès d'aller lentement !  
__- Attendez, vous avez réussi à avoir un taxi ce matin de grève, c'est bien ça ?  
__- Oui. Je sais, j'ai eu de la chance et… voilà.  
__- Donc si je comprends bien, aujourd'hui, un jour de_ **grève**, _vous avez eu un_ **taxi**. _Et _**aujourd'hui**, _où les métro son_ **bondés**, _vous avez quitté votre précieux taxi, même si les rues était pleines et le conducteur mal poli, pour aller dans ce même _**métro** _bondé.  
__- Ben euh… Oui.  
__- Mais… Pourquoi ?  
__- Ben pour vous._

Il écarquille les yeux. Normal, c'est très bizarre ce que je viens de dire.

_- Je veux dire…_

Il me regarde, m'incitant à continuer.

_- Euh… Ben… Ouais, pour vous.  
__- Vous êtes assez étrange, Alice.  
__- Désolée.  
__- J'aime bien._

Trop GENIAL ! Il m'aime bien, il m'aime bien, lalala ! Bon, OK, il a dit qu'il aimait bien que je sois étrange sur les bords… Mais c'est tout comme !

_- Je me demandais ! J'ai beau essayer de deviner par moi-même, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous faites, comme travail je veux dire. Où est-ce que vous travaillez ?_

_- Au musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Je… Votre station...  
__- Station ? Quelle station ? Ma station !_

Je saute hors du métro. Ce trajet est définitivement trop court !

* * *

aroishot : ce n'est peut-être pas comme tu l'imaginais mais je fais ce que je peux :o

_" Il y a la grève sur son premier métro et elle doit courir, prendre un taxi pour arriver à 8h18 sur la ligne A"_


	12. Jour 20

**_Qwerty : _**_ Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, mais je suis un peu étonnée de ce que tu dis par rapport à AMAP. Je veux dire, je n'essaye pas de me donner de style particulier, c'est juste ma façon décrire et je ne la change pas vraiment d'une histoire à l'autre. Certes je change le temps, le point de vue ou le caractère des personnages et la légèreté du texte mais je ne m'explique pas que dans AMAP ma façon d'écrire te déplaise autant alors que celle-ci te plait. A vrai dire, c'est même cette fiction-là qui s'écarte le plus de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (mince alors !). Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'y suis presque allergique quand je lis des récits pourtant. C'est juste que j'en ai fait une overdose de cette histoire, l'écrire à la main, la retaper, j'en pouvais plus de la relire. Et j'ai essayé de faire attention pourtant… Enfin, reste sur cette histoire-ci si c'est celle qui te convient ! :)_

**_Guest : _**_Voilà, moi j'ai pas de chance, j'attire les situations étranges ET je n'ai PAS de Jasper J'en arrive à être jalouse d'un personnage de fiction. De MA fiction. Damned !  
Oh oui, enfin une petite info (il était plus que temps ! :p)_

_Encore une grand merci à aroishot ! Ce chapitre est aussi fortement inspiré d'une de ces propositions, que j'ai un peu modifiée._

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Mardi, fin d'après-midi_

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais plus du tout le métro. Je veux dire sans Jasper. Parce quand il n'est pas là, qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux ! Les gens font tous la gueule, et ça sent pas bon. En plus certaines personnes parlent trop fort, d'autres baillent tellement qu'on peut presque voir l'intérieur de leur estomac, sans parler des gens qui vous toussent dessus et vous arrosent de leur salive. Miam. Et en plus ça sent pas bon. Conclusion, je ne devrais prendre le métro que le matin, à 8h18 sur la 168ème !

Mais bon, il faut bien que je rentre le soir ou que j'aille faire des achats dans des boutiques spéciales. J'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce que Jasper rentre. Ca serait bien mieux si on se voyais deux fois plus ! Je ne sais pas trop quand il travaille non plus. Ni quel est son métier. Il a dit que c'était en rapport avec l'Histoire, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai acheté ce bouquin. C'est Bella qui me l'a conseillé, mais moi, l'Histoire vous savez… Mais je me suis dit que pourrais subtilement l'offrir à Jasper ! D'accord, c'est uniquement dans CE but que je l'ai acheté.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu la situation. Je venais de finir une longue, fatigante et ô combien ennuyante journée de travail à amener des cafés à Tanya, découper des articles pour Laurent et servir de pupitre pour Lauren (faudrait qu'ils changent de nom eux). Bon, il était 17h (je finis tôt le lundi) et j'avais le temps d'aller faire un ou deux magasins (de fringues, of course). Je venais de sortir de mon magasin préféré, Aroishot **(1)**. Je ne sais pas trop d'où vient ce nom, ce qu'il veut dire ou ce qu'il a en rapport avec les fringues, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien. Et les vêtements sont à tomber ! Comme mon relevé de compte quand je vais là-bas d'ailleurs. Peu importe, j'étais en quête d'une seconde boutique tout aussi géniale : Loulou des îles **(2)**. Pour les chaussures. Et quelles chaussures ! Certaines mauvaises langues diront qu'à choisir entre Jasper et mes chaussures, c'étaient encore mes chaussures qui gagnaient (voir épisode de la foule de fan). Ouais et ben quand vous les aurez vues, ces petit bijoux, vous me comprendrez ! En plus la vendeuse m'aime bien. Toujours à siroter son Jus de Carotte **(3)** avec une paille jaune fluo en forme de zigzags ! Mais elle m'aide toujours à trouver les escarpins i-dé-aux. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller parce que j'ai reçu un appel de Bella. Encore à parler pendant deux heures de littérature et tout, j'avais envie de me pendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le mot « Histoire ». D'habitude, à ce moment j'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille et lance des « hum hum », des « oui, oui » et des « ça alors, c'est génial ! » de temps à autre. Mais là je me suis dit : je vais pouvoir me faire bien voir de Jasper ! Il serait temps. Je passe chaque jour pour un peu plus cinglée à ses yeux, j'en suis certaine. Bref, je lui ai acheté ce livre, sur un coup de tête c'est vrai, et maintenant il faut que je trouve comment le lui offrir.

_« On m'a offert ce livre, et comme vous m'avez dit être passionné d'Histoire… »  
_Non, ça fait trop le genre de personne à se débarrasser des cadeaux. S'il croit ça, il ne m'en offrira jamais. Ouais, ouais, je m'emballe.

_« J'ai vu ça en vitrine et comme vous bossez au Musée d'Histoire naturelle… » _Mais non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Si ? Histoire/Histoire naturelle. Roh j'y pige rien. J'espère que ça a un rapport sinon je vais encore plus me ridiculiser !

_« La couverture allait bien avec vos chaussures d'hier ! »  
_OK, là c'est VRAIMENT n'importe quoi.

_« Regardez sur quoi je suis tombée ! J'adoooore ce livre. Vous l'avez lu ? Non ? Vous devriez, histoire qu'on en parle un de ces quatre, vous qui aimez l'Histoire ! »  
_Ouais mais non, ça m'obligerait à le lire, ce qui est hors de question, et puis je suis vraiment NULLE en Histoire alors bon…

_« Cadeau ! »  
_Trop bizarre.

_« Surprise ! J'ai écouté ce que vous m'avez dit sur vos goûts »  
_Pour prouver que je suis une psychopathe je note dans un cahier tout ce que vous me dite pour vous plaire. Eh, non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est juste l'effet que cette phrase fait…

Le métro freine un peu brusquement et je manque de tomber. Un rapide coup d'oeil de part et d'autre… OK, personne ne semble avoir rien vu. Soudain, l'atmosphère change du tout au tout dans la rame. Je tourne les yeux vers la cause, près des portes. Who. Une BOMBASSE de la mort-qui-tue-sa-race-interplanétaire vient de monter ! A tous les coups, TOUS les mecs de la rame sont en train de baver et de fantasmer. Elle est super bien roulée, les formes pile là où il faut (celles que j'aimerais tant avoir…), des cheveux d'or qui retombent en cascade ondulée au creux de ses reins, des yeux brillants, immenses et superbement maquillés, bref, le cauchemar de toutes les filles comme moi. De toute les filles tout court. Grrr !

Je préfère ne pas trop la regarder sous peine de complexer à vie sur mon physique de gosse, et sur mes seins. Ou plutôt, mon absence de seins.

Je suis aussi à peu près certaine que tous les mecs qui ont la langue qui pend n'ont pas remarqué qu'elle tient la main de quelqu'un. Un homme, vu la taille de la main et les ongles à moitié arrachés (tiens, comme Jasper !). Je remonte le long du bras, couvert d'une veste de costume et d'une chemise blanche qui dépassé un peu (tiens, comme Jasper ce matin). Bras qui continue sur une épaule, un cou et des cheveux blonds plus longs que courts, et légèrement bouclés (tiens…comme Jasper…), qui encadrent un visage assez pâle, doté d'yeux d'un bleu intense et d'un sourire en coin (tiens, exactement comme…) Jasper !

Mon sang se glace d'un coup. C'est pas vrai ! Tout se met lentement en place dans ma tête (faut pas non plus trop en demander à mon cerveau). S'il n'a pas d'enfants, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est seul ! C'est parce que sa foutue copine a un corps de DEESSE et qu'il est HORS de question qu'elle ne l'abîme maintenant parce qu'elle doit être mannequin ou un truc du genre. Quoiqu'elle n'est peut-être pas assez squelettique pour ça.

Mais c'est sa copine, forcément, sinon il ne lui tiendrait pas la main.

Je serre le bouquin entre mes mains. J'ai été idiote de croire ne serait-ce une seconde que cet homme là n'avait personne dans sa vie, pas même une histoire passagère. Trop parfait, trop…inaccessible. Trop pas-pour-moi. Stupide Alice ! Dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ? Dans quel délire délirant tu es partie ? Et puis à quoi je pensais, que j'allais rencontrer mon futur mari dans le métro ? Pff, stupide. Je suis TROP stupide ! Je n'imaginais pas vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à moi (je l'espérais vraiment en revanche) mais quand même… ça fait un peu mal, j'ai le coeur qui se serre.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis fait des films. Comme quand je me suis dit que tout serait bien plus facile à New York, que j'aurais très vite la carrière dont je rêvais. Bêtises ! Je galérais et j'avais un job atroce. Et un TRES GROS faible pour un mec pas dispo. Pas marié, mais pas dispo. J'essaye de regarder la main gauche de Miss Beauté Fatale piqueuse/briseuse de fantasmes, mais elle est dans celle de Jasper, donc je ne peux pas voir si elle a une bague de fiançailles ou non. Sûrement, pourquoi Jasper ne demanderait-il pas une beauté pareille en mariage ? Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il est du genre à se soucier que de l'apparence (vu ses ongles maltraités), mais cette fille transpire l'intelligence. Je crois.

Fin de la torture, ma station. Je me fais toute petite, voûtant mes épaules, pour passer le plus inaperçue possible en passant à côté d'eux. Parce que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre à _« Oh, Alice, quelle bonne surprise ! Je vous présente ma fiancée, inclure ici un nom magnifique pour une femme magnifique, on va se marier fin août. Comment allez vous ? »_

_« Mal »_, je suppose. Mais je ne peux pas répondre un truc comme ça. Alors j'essaye d'être super discrète avant de bondir sur le quai. Je déteste ma vie.

* * *

_**(1) (2) (3)** C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour vous rendre un petit hommage :p Non mais sérieusement, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi d'autre avec des pseudos comme ça ? :D_

_**(3)** Au départ je voulais faire ça pour toi dans AMAP mais vu le contexte actuel de l'histoire, j'aurais eu du mal, haha !_

_"C'est la fashion week et Alice doit changer son itinéraire. Elle découvre Jasper dans le métro avec Rosalie."_


	13. Jour 21

_Un grand merci à moi ! OK, je plaisante. Cette fois j'ai tout trouvé toute seule mais ce chapitre n'aurait pas lieu d'être sans le précédent, pas vrai ? Donc aroishot encore une fois (à non mais maintenant que je connais toute la vérité sur ton pseudo ça devient plus dur d'écrire ça sans rire :p), merci :D_

_Guest :Bon, eh, toi tu arrêtes de deviner l'histoire à l'avance ! Je me sens trop prévisible du coup... C'est vrai quoi, ça fait déjà deux fois... Sauf que là t'as deviné deux chapitres à l'avance u.u_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Mercredi_

J'ai quand même pris le métro de 8h18. Je n'allais pas l'éviter, hein, ça serait idiot. Et puis, malgré tout, sa compagnie est vraiment agréable le matin et me met de bonne humeur. Même si ça sera sûrement différent aujourd'hui. J'ai pris le livre aussi. Après tout, c'est pour lui que je l'ai acheté, et moi je n'en ferais rien.

Je sais exactement quoi lui dire en lui offrant, j'ai répété cette phrase mille fois dans ma tête. Une phrase qui ne fait pas trop stalker, débile, méprisante ou snob, pas trop inculte ou sans cervelle non plus. Il faut que j'essaye de ne pas trop changer mon comportement. Qu'il ne se rende pas compte que j'ai un sacré béguin pour lui et que je me mets à agir bizarrement pour une raison qui lui échappe. Sauf si malgré mes efforts, il m'a vue hier.

_- Bonjour Alice, comment allez vous ce matin ?_

Ah, le traitre, il m'a prise par surprise ! Et tirée de mes pensés !

_- Euh… Ben bien. Et vous ?_

Comment avez-vous passé votre nuit avec votre superbe fiancée ?

_- On fait aller !_

Il me sourit. J'adore son sourire, je crois que tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Mais ça ne me fait pas le même effet d'habitude. Comme sourit-il à la jolie blonde d'hier soir ? Il me scrute, peut-être en attendant que je dise quelque chose puisque je parle toujours beaucoup, et ça me met mal à l'aise. Vraiment ! Alors que c'est tout le contraire d'habitude.

Il faut que je lui demande !

_- Dites… Est-ce que vous…_

Argh, non, je regrette déjà ! Mais c'est trop tard…

_- Oui ?  
__- Euh, pardon, je pensais à voix haute.  
__- Oh, et ça vous arrive souvent ?  
__-Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous me suivez pour mon père. C'est toujours le cas ?_

Allez, on change de sujet avec une petite plaisanterie, même si elle commence à dater !

_- Effectivement. Mais même sans ça, je devine facilement que oui, c'est le cas.  
__- Gagné…  
__- Vous disiez donc ? A moins de vous adresser à vous même avec un 'vous', je suppose que vous aviez quelque chose à me demander.  
__- Peut-être bien._

Je me mords la lèvre du bas un peu trop fort peut-être. Aie.

_- C'est que… Vous pensez que… Qu'un homme peut tenir la main d'une femme s'ils ne sont pas ensemble _coupleusement _parlant ? Je veux dire, il ne parlent pas, ne se regardent pas non plus… Ils se tiennent juste la main…_

C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite hier. Après tout, peut-être que, parle un miraaaaaacle grandiose, la bombasse blonde n'était pas sa copine, sa fiancée ou je ne sais quoi.

_- Ca vous est arrivé ? On vous a tenu la main et vous ne savez pas quoi penser ?  
__- Non pas à moi. Malheureusement.  
__- Problème de coeur ?  
__- Euh… Ouais._

Il fronce un peu les sourcils.

_- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme et une femme ne parlent pas ou ne se regardent pas que ce n'est pas un couple._

Ouch, envolé mon dernier espoir !

_- J'imagine que… Enfin, un homme tient rarement la main d'une femme sans raison alors… Je suis désolé mais…  
__- C'est pas grave. Je suppose que je m'en remettrais.  
__- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une généralité vous savez. Et si vous demandiez simplement à cette personne ce qu'il en est ? Vous le connaissez bien ?  
__- Pas tant que ça. Assez pour savoir qu'il me plait. Beaucoup. Pas assez pour en savoir plus sur sa vie sentimentale. Je ne peux pas lui demander.  
__- Pourquoi ça ?  
__- Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Mais vous comprenez, ça ne sert à rien que je me démène pour lui plaire, si au bout du compte c'est inutile.  
__- J'imagine. Mais, admettons que lui et cette femme aient une relation, qui dit que vous ne lui conviendrez pas mieux finalement ?  
__- Impossible, il a dégoté le gros lot. La femme parfaite de ce que j'ai vu. Mais changeons de sujet !  
__- Vous êtes sûre ? Ca vous chagrine, c'est évident… Ca vous soulagerait peut-être d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur._

_« Possible. Sauf que vous n'êtes PAS quelqu'un d'extérieur ! »_ j'ai envie de crier.  
Mais au lieu de ça, je me contente de hausser les épaules.

_- D'accord. Alors… Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ?_

Je baisse les yeux vers le livre que j'ai à la main. Il est beau. Il a un air ancien alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Une couverture qui ressemble à du cuir, une calligraphie particulière gravée dedans et des pages un peu jaunies.

_- Oh, euh… Une amie m'en a parlé en en disant le plus grand bien, et vu le contenu je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait alors je vous l'ai acheté. Et en plus la couverture allait bien, euh..._

Eeeh, c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu de dire ! Oups, la bourde.

_- Vraiment ? C'est très gentil ! Surprenant aussi. Je peux voir ? Il me dit quelque chose…_

Je hoche la tête et lui donne. Il ne réagit pas comme si j'étais bonne pour l'asile, Dieu merci ! Ma main frôle la sienne et je me dis que le super canon à la chevelure d'or a énormément de chance de pouvoir tenir cette main.

_- Vous l'avez déjà, c'est ça ?  
__- En plusieurs exemplaires à vrai dire.  
__- Oh. Désolée.  
__- Ne le soyez pas… Il n'y pas de raison. C'est que..._

Un énorme sourire fend son visage, et ses yeux pétillent d'amusement. Quoi ?

_- Il est si bien que ça ?  
__- Je ne saurais vous dire.  
__- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?  
__- Oh, si bien sûr. Dites-moi, connaissez-vous son auteur ?  
__- Oh non. Mais il avait le même prénom que vous alors j'ai trouvé ça amusant et… C'est pour ça que vous l'avez acheté ? Parce qu'il a le même prénom que vous ?  
__- Pas vraiment.  
__- Il n'y a que moi que ça amuse alors ? Je veux dire, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de New-yorkais de 32 ans qui portent ce nom et… et… euh… Je viens de penser à quelque chose de fou. De vraiment fou. Ce n'est pas vous, Jasper Whitlock, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Désolé de vous décevoir.  
__- Oh bah MERDE alors ! Oh, pardon !_

Je colle mes mains devant ma bouche C'était un cri du coeur !

_- Je… Je ne savais pas que vous écriviez des bouquins !  
__- Ca m'arrive. Pour le boulot.  
__- Bon eh bien… Je suppose que je vais le reprendre et… Le lire.  
__- Eh, c'est un cadeau, vous n'avez pas le droit de le reprendre !  
__- Mais vous l'avez déjà !  
__- Mais pas offert par vous._

Oups, je rosis. Mais j'interprète mal ses propos; après tout, il est fiancé. Je crois. Je me suis peut-être un peu monté la tête avec ça. Disons qu'il a une copine (il a bien dit qu'un homme ne prenait pas la main d'une femme sans raison).

_- Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Vous avez un crayon à papier ?_

Je hoche la tête.

-_ Très bien._

Il le prend, ouvre le livre à la première page et y écrit quelque chose.

_- Voilà. Promettez-moi de ne le lire que ce soir, pas avant !  
__- Euh… Vous venez de me dédicacer votre bouquin ?  
__- En effet. Pas avant ce soir ! A demain, Alice, vous devez y aller.  
__- Oh c'es_t_ vrai !_

Je bondis hors de la rame, et me retourne pour lui faire un signe de main. A défaut d'être mon amant, il serait très bien dans le rôle d'ami. OK c'est pas vrai, je vois en lui plus qu'un simple ami ou une presque étrangère du matin.

Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu écrire. _« A Alice-la-folle, qui ne sera JAMAIS rien d'autre qu'une connaissance du métro et qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de rêver. En plus t'aime pas l'Histoire t'es nulle, ciao » ?_

Oh, faites que ce ne soit pas ça !

* * *

**aroishot :**_ Je l'ai casé ! Enfin pas en entier... Non mais vraiment, si elle avait vraiment dit "ça allait bien avec vos chaussures", elle n'aurait plus AUCUNE chance avec lui !_


	14. Jour 22

**Qwerty** _: Ah ben forcément, si tu n'aimes pas le personnage principal y'a peu de chances que tu aimes l'histoire :p_

**Guest :**_ c'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup cette fiction aussi (ben quoi, j'ai le droit d'aimer ce que j'écris !), c'est le côté vie de tous les jours. Même si, en effet, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres !  
__Pour AMAP, ouais tout le monde a été « choqué ». Je crois que je me suis fait des ennemis d'ailleurs…  
_**re Guest :**_ Aaaaaaaah, d'accord. Ben moi aussi je l'avais compris comme ça. Enfin non justement, enfin je sais plus. Aaaah je comprends plus rien ! Au secours… Bon, je vais passer quelques semaines dans une chambre capitonnée, sans internet, et ça sera de TA faute ! Na :p_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Jeudi_

_- Vous avez osé ! Vous avez osé ! Espèce de… Raaaah !_

Je viens de me jeter sur Jasper, en furie, prête à lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Non mais, vraiment !

_- C'était trop beau, que vous ne vous soyez pas encore moqué !_

Il comprend immédiatement de quoi je parler et semble soudainement très embarrassé.

_- Ca ne vous à pas fait rire, alors ? Pas du tout ? Même pas un petit sourire ?  
__- Pas DU TOUT ! C'est vexant, humiliant, ridiculisant, et euh…_

Il prend ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée Alice, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je devrais le savoir, à force, que je ne suis pas doué question humour. C'était juste une plaisanterie. Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?  
__- J'ai cru que vous vous moquiez de moi alors… Je… J'ai réagi bêtement, pas vrai ?  
__- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous mettriez dans cet état.  
__- Vous m'avez fait revivre un énorme moment de solitude. Sérieusement, qui vous a dit qu'écrire ça était une bonne idée ?  
__- Eeh, je l'ai écrit au crayon à papier pour que vous puissiez l'effacer ! Mais ce n'était peut-être pas, effectivement, une excellente idée.  
__- Après mon frère, vous ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire à tous ? JE ne suis PAS un LUTIN BADASS !_

…

…

J'aurais peut-être du parler moins fort. Tout le monde nous regarde ! Super, maintenant tout le monde est au courant…

_- Euh…_

Il lève les yeux au ciel en essayant de ne pas rire et se penche à mon oreille pour chuchoter.

_- J'ai rajouté « adorable » pour que ça passe mieux. Et puis c'était pour vous taquiner. Vous voulez que j'écrive autre chose ?  
__- Non c'est bon,_ je réponds sur le même ton. _Finalement, si vous ne pensiez pas à mal, ça ne me dérange pas.  
__- La prochaine fois, je demanderais des conseils à ma soeur sur la psychologie féminine. Et sur la votre en particulier. Elle a réussi à se faire une idée de votre caractère et de votre personnalité avec le peu que je lui ai dit sur vous.  
__- Vous… Avez parlé de moi… A votre soeur ?_

Mais c'est super ! Peut-être que sa soeur pourrait le convaincre de laisser tomber sa fiancée pour moi et… Quoique, si elle a réussi à bien capter ma personnalité, elle le convaincrait plutôt de me fuir…

Il détourne les yeux rapidement.

_- C'est parce qu'avant-hier j'ai vu une fille qui vous ressemblait beaucoup dans le métro. Sur la D. Ma soeur à vu que je la suivais du regard et m'a demandé pourquoi. Alors je lui ai dit,_ se justifie-t-il.

Ou peut être n'est-ce qu'un impression. Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier, au contraire. Moi je suis contente qu'il parle de moi, ça montre qu'il se rend compte que j'existe ! Mais… La ligne D…

_- Sur la D avant hier ? Attendez… Vous voulez-dire que cette blonde beaucoup trop belle pour être humaine est votre SOEUR ?  
__- Vous… C'était vous que j'ai vue sortir ?  
__- Oui !  
__- Vous nous aviez vus ?  
__- Oui !  
__- Alors pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ? Je ne vous avais pas vue avant que vous ne descendiez.  
__- Parce que je croyais que c'était votre copine ou bien votre fiancée !_

Oh la boulette ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement avec ce que je lui ai demandé hier !

_- Parce que je lui tenais la main…?_

Aaaaaaaaaaargh.

_- Euh, je suppose._

Je suis foutue !

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une généralité. Deux personnes, du sexe opposé ou non, qui se tiennent la main ne sont pas forcement en couple. D'ailleurs je n'ai ni petite amie ni fiancée._

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh… HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *respire dans ma tête* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_- De toute façons, j'ai l'impression que les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à moi.  
__- Ou alors c'est que vous ne le voyez pas…  
__- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?  
__- Rien, rien ! Je n'ai rien dit !  
__- Donc vous voyez, peut-être que l'homme dont vous me parliez hier était simplement avec sa soeur, comme moi.  
__- Possible, en effet…_

OUF ! Il ne s'est pas dit, enfin rendu compte, que c'était de lui dont je parlais hier… Ou alors il fait comme si, pour ne pas m'embarrasser… Mais je le suis, c'est foutu. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce qu'il me regarde de travers ? Non, ça va. Mon coeur va lâcher !

_- En tous cas, je suis navré de vous avoir vexée. Mais je pense avoir de quoi me faire pardonner. Ma soeur, en apprenant que vous travailliez dans la mode et que vous êtes… Pas très grande, m'a demandé, non, ordonné de vous donner ça. C'est trop petit pour elle et elle l'a un peu modifiée. J'y connais rien à ces trucs mais vu son état d'excitation je suppose que ça va vous plaire._

Il me tend un sac. Pour moi ? Génial ! De mieux en mieux, cette journée va en s'améliorant !  
Je sors son contenu et… Oh. C'est pas vrai ! C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue ! Après Jasper je veux dire… Cette robe ! C'est le Saint Graal ! Ou pas loin. L'équivalent ! En plus cher. La soeur de Jasper est folle ! Folle de m'offrir ça à MOI alors qu'elle ne me connait même pas ! Elle aurait pu la vendre super cher ! Je me demande bien ce qu'à pu lui dire son frère sur moi pour qu'elle m'offre ce petit bijoux. En fait je m'en fiche, je suis trop heureuse !

_- C'est… Magnifique… C'est… Oh !_

Je me jette à son cou et le serre très, très fort dans les bras. Avant de me rendre compte de mon geste.

_- Oh, euh, je suis désolée._

Je m'éloigne de lui, l'air de rien.

_- Dites, est-ce que votre soeur est célibataire ?  
__- Pardon ?  
__- Ben je me disais que… Vous pensez qu'elle accepterait de m'épouser ?_

* * *

Eh voilà, le mystère de la fiancée-qui-n'en-était-pas-une est levé ! Va-t-on avoir le droit au mariage de Rosalie et Alice ? ;)


	15. Jour 23

_Devinez qui on remercie ? Eh oui ! aroishot ! Encore. Décidément… Et c'est pas fini ! Elle est partout !_

**Guest :** _C'est bien vrai ça, je vous gâte beaucoup trop, mais vous me gâtez en retour avec vos gentilles reviews :3 Et si tu redevines encore la suite, je démissionne ! Bon, bon, d'accord, en fait ça me fais sourire que tu trouves à l'avance !_

_Allez, pensez à moi pour mes 9-10 heures de voiture à venir !_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Vendredi_

C'est une catastrophe. un vraie catastrophe ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas m'accompagner, en vain. Mon imbécile de grand frère a insisté pour faire le trajet en métro avec moi ce matin.

_- Mais tu vas voir Lissou-badass-d'amour, je vais t'égayer un peu ce trajet en terrorisant des pigeons et des vieilles dames._

Mais j'ai PAS besoin de toi pour égayer mon trajet ! D'autant plus que la personne qui le fait ne s'amuse pas à martyriser les gens (ou les pigeons). Et je ne tiens ABSOLUMENT pas à ce que Jasper rencontre Emmett. Qui sait ce que ce dernier serait capable de lui raconter ? Que des trucs très humiliants. Ah ça non ! J'arrive déjà bien à me ridiculiser toute seule. Comme quand j'ai oublié de me maquiller, ou que je suis tombée, ou que j'ai saigné du nez, ou que j'ai fait une crise de panique, ou que… J'en reviens pas que Jasper continue à me saluer et à me parler après ça ! En même temps je dois être très divertissante. Mais là je prie de tout mon coeur pour qu'il ne soit PAS là; ce qui n'était jamais, JAMAIS arrivé ! Moi qui d'habitude suis plus excitée qu'un acarien au salon de la moquette quand je sais que je vais le voir, là je voudrais me cacher sous un siège mais être à côté d'Emmett suffit à me donner en spectacle ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter en faisant ce genre de trucs bizarres…

Bref, je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui avant la station de Jasper. Problème : je n'ai pas pu « l'égarer » lors du changement parce qu'il se cramponnait à mon bras et chantant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était un papillon empereur et qu'on lui devait, de ce fait, le respect…

Malheur ! On arrive à Amsterdam Avenue ! Que faire ? Que faire ? Sortir en courant du métro et embarquer Jasper dans ma course ? Non, il m'emmènerait directement à l'asile si je fais ça. Aaaaargh, il monte ! Aaaargh il a croisé mon regard et me sourit. Ok, respire, un deux. UN, DEUX ! Je vais faire un malaise. Oh oui, si seulement je pouvais faire un malaise, là, tout de suite, maintenant !

Mais non, ça ne vient pas. Jasper s'approche de nous et je fais un truc stupide. Je tourne magistralement la tête et l'ignore. Ca doit marcher parce qu'il s'arrête et me dévisage un peu étonné. Je le regarde du coin, du coin de l'oeil et il va s'appuyer sur un des murs **(ndla : on peut appeler ça « mur » ?).**

Emmett je te hais ! Ce que je ne dois pas faire pour éviter que Jasper sache que, jusqu'à 6 ans j'aimais me promener toute nue dans le jardin en criant que la liberté n'avait pas besoin de vêtements…

Or, les fringues sont une invention géniale ! Non et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se sache… Surtout qu'il y a plein d'autres gens dans ce métro que je croise tous les matins (mais je n'y fais pas autant attention qu'à Jasper…). Allez, déjà plus que 6 stations…

Ouais mais j'ai pas envie que Jasper me prenne pur une malpolie qui se fiche de lui. Et je ne vais pas sacrifier un matin à passer avec lui parce que mon frère veut absolument m'accompagner ! D'accord, il habite très loin et je le vois rarement. Et je l'adore, je le vénère presque. Mais je le préfère loin, loiiiiin de Jasper. Il pourrait inventer de ces trucs à lui raconter ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il dise quelque chose du genre _« Eh, mais je te reconnais ! Ma soeurette que voilà a placardé des TONNES de photos de toi dans sa chambre ! Avec des petits coeurs partout, des bougies et des poupées à ton effigie. Archi flippant ! »_

Et ça, c'est HORS DE QUESTION ! En plus c'est pas vrai. Enfin j'ai enlevé les photos. Non je PLAISANTE !

Oh, une idée de génie vient de germer dans mon esprit ! C'est pas trop tôt !

_- Oh Em', c'est là ! Descends, descends vite !  
__- Hein ? Mais tu n'as pas dit que-_

Je ne lui le laisse pas le temps de finir et le pousse hors de la rame juste au moment où les portes se referment. J'articule un _« désolée »_ et il me jette un regard noir. Pour se venger, il commence à faire une petite dans égyptienne en criant quelque chose. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai clairement vu sur ses lèvres qu'il disait « Alice Brandon ». Je suis foutue. Je soupire longuement avant de me diriger vers Jasper. Il a l'air concentré sur son portable et affiche un air bougon. Tu m'étonnes, vu comme je l'ai snobé… Mais c'était pour mon bien !

_- Euh… Bonjour ?_

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde de travers.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est parce que… Je, enfin…Vous savez, j'avais pas très envie que vous en rencontriez… Euh… Je suis désolée._

Il hausse les épaules, l'air un peu contrarié mais compréhensif. J'aimerais tellement que cet air bougon soit dû à de la jalousie !

_- C'est lui ?  
__- Qui ?  
__- L'homme dont vous parliez hier.  
__- J'ai parlé de lui hier ?  
__- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Celui qui tenait la main d'une femme et vous vous demandiez si-  
__- Oh non, non ! _je le coupe._ Pas du tout, n'allez pas croire ça ! C'est mon grand frère.  
_-_ Oh, le message du thermos ?  
__- Exact. Et comme justement vous vous étiez moqué de moi, je préférais qu'il ne vous donne pas matière à se foutre carrément de ma pauvre personne.  
__- Je ne me serais pas permis quelque chose comme ça.  
__- Permettez-moi d'avoir un doute après ce que vous avez écrit dans ce bouquin.  
__- Je vous ai dit que si vous vouliez vous pouvez l'effacer.  
__- NON ! Euh… Non, non c'est bon.  
__- Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'embarrassant pour vous ?  
__- Eh bien, par exemple que je…Eh, non ! Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible manipulateur !  
__- J'aurais essayé._ avoue-t-il avec son sourire en coin si craquant et… malicieux  
_- Monstre !  
_- _Oh, ma soeur est d'accord pour le mariage.  
__- Le mariage ? Quel mariage ?  
__- Eh bien entre vous et elle. Vous ne vous souvenez pas, hier ?  
__- Vous ne lui avez pas vraiment dit, pas vrai ?  
__- Je n'aurais pas du ?  
__- Je ne sais pas, vous voudriez de moi comme belle-soeur ?_

Il semble réfléchir en pesant le pour et le contre.

_-Pas vraiment je crois.  
__- Héé ! A moins que vous ne vouliez dire que…_

Oups, la boulette. Bien sûr que non que c'était pas parce qu'il préfèrerait être à la place de sa soeur ! Quelle idiote.

_- Que quoi ?_

Mais pourquoi ma bouche parle-t-elle toute seule sans me demander mon avis ?

_- Rien ! Remerciez encore votre soeur pour la robe, elle est géniale !  
__- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous a donner.  
__- Mais pourquoi ?!  
__- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour rattraper ça et que vous me trouvez génial également._

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Mais il veut que je lui saute dessus, c'est pas vrai ! Concentre-toi Brandon. Un, deux. UN, DEUX !

_- Moi je vous trouve déjà génial, _je dis pas très fort, même si je pense qu'il m'a entendue

Je n'ai PAS fait exprès, mais pile à ce moment là nos doigts se frôlent et Jasper baisse les yeux vers nos mains. Il ne recule pas les siennes, pas plus que je ne repousse les miennes. Il relève ses yeux (ses si beaux yeux) vers moi alors que je commence à respirer plus difficilement. J'aimerais vraiment entremêler plus que ça nos doigts mais, même si Monsieur Beau Gosse est libre, il me regarderait très certainement de travers.

_- Vraiment ?_

Je me contente de hocher la tête parce que j'ai très peur de la voix que je pourrais avoir à ce moment.

_- Vous me trouveriez encore génial si je vous dit que vous venez de louper votre station et que je ne vous ai rien dit ?_

Je tourne la tête d'un coup vers le quai.

_- C'est pas vrai ! Eh mais… Ma station c'est la prochaine ! Vous le savez très bien en plus ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
__- Désolé._

Mais il n'a pas l'air désolé du tout, au contraire il a l'air d'un petit enfant venant d'accomplir une bêtise dont il est très fier.

En me retournant, j'ai brusquement retiré mes mains et le regrette. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça un peu plus, même si on ne faisait que se frôoôoôôler. C'était de sa faute aussi.  
Je lui jette un regard noir et il sourit.

Je me réconforte en me disant qu'au moins, il n'a pas entendu tout un tas de trucs super gênants à propos de moi, qu'aurait pu lui dire mon frère. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de ce frère. Et le retrouver, parce que je l'ai perdu (volontairement) dans New York. Ville qu'il ne connait absolument pas. Je sens que je vais le payer très cher…

* * *

"Edward vient rendre visite à Alice et elle ne veut pas lui présenter Jasper..."


	16. Jour 24

_Et aujourd'hui on remercie…Eh non ! Raté ! Aujourd'hui c'est Loulou des îles ! Et utakata14 à qui j'avais injustement refusé l'idée (mais les amies c'est fait pour se faire rembarrer :p) mais bon ça c'est accessoire... :p (Je suis pas une amie indigne, c'est elle la méchante qui ne daigne même pas lie mon histoire alors elle ne saura jamais ce que je dis... Niark niark niark !)_

**Guest :**_ Etre à côté de la plaque ne l'empêche pas d'être un gentleman ! Un gentleman un peu à l'Ouest mais..._  
_"Oh je l'ai frôlé. Aaaaah je meurs. Fin" c'est vrai que ça fait un peu idiot... Mais que veux-tu, hein ? Alice est gentille mais c'est une cause perdue..._

_Aaaaah où êtes-vous toutes parties ? :'(_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Samedi_

J'ai fini par retrouver mon frère hier. Il m'en a fait baver, mais j'ai tenu bon : je ne lui ai pas avoué pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'en ai… sué pour me faire pardonner. J'ai du lui offrir à manger dans son fast-food préféré (qu'on ne trouve évidement pas à Forks). Rien que ça, ça m'a ruinée. Mais j'ai aussi du l'accompagner voir un film de mecs (des voitures qui font la course et qui explosent, des nanas à moitié à poil, des armes, de la bagarre et du sang) et lui laisser mon lit cette nuit. Mais au moins il n'est pas revenu ce matin (il dort encore).

Malheureusement, la joie du métro désert n'a pas duré en cette fin de mois de juillet, et je suis à nouveau compressée entre les gens. Ceux qui sentent trèèèès moyennement bon. Vivement que Jasper arrive (je vous rappelle que lui sent TRES bon) ! Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Il monte et me cherche des yeux une demi-seconde avant de me faire un grand sourire. Je me faufile jusqu'à lui et pour une fois je prends les devant.

_- Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ou très bien ?_

Il lève les yeux au ciel sans se défaire de son légéer sourire.

_- Ca dépend. Vous compter m'ignorer aujourd'hui aussi ?_

Je grimace. Faites qu'il plaisante !

_-J'ai laissé mon frère à la maison aujourd'hui alors… Vous plaisantiez, hein ? Dites-moi que vous plaisantiez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Et puis d'abord votre question est débile parce que si je comptais vous ignorer je ne serais pas là à vous parler, et je parle trop et je suis désolée je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous ne dites rien de débile, c'est moi qui suis idiote et vous n'y êtes pour rien etjecommenceàmanquerd'airmaisjefaispasexprèsmaboucheveutpasarrêterdeparler !_

_- Vous êtes un vrai moulin à parole !  
__- C'est pour compenser, vous ne dites presque rien !  
__- Si vous me laissiez le temps…_

Oups.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et pour une fois, je ne les baisse pas précipitamment comme si j'avais été prise la main dans le sac, en train de faire une bêtise. Non, au contraire, j'arrive à soutenir son regard. Longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Je vois un léger sourire s'imprimer sur les lèvres de Jasper et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Si c'est une bataille de regard qui commence, je la gagnerais ! Je suis imbattable. Presque. Bon OK, il y a de fortes chances que je perde parce que le regard de Jasper, c'est différent. D'ailleurs, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Mais moi non plus. Et comment le pourrais-je, je suis totalement hypnotisée par ce regard métallique et profond. Je me perds complètement dedans et je me demande si un jour j'arriverais à retourner sur Terre. Comme à son habitude, Jasper éclipse tout le reste. On aurait pu déjà être (10 stations plus tard) que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Et je n'aurais pas voulu m'en rendre compte.

Mais quelque chose d'anormal finit par attirer mon attention. Un mouvement rapide et furtif dans le coin de ma vision. Je vois un homme partir l'air de rien et mon cerveau est ramolli par l'intensité du regard de Jasper parce qu'au lieu de réagir comme toute personne normale, je fais quelque chose d'idiot. Je me contente de dire :

_- Euh… Si vous comptiez vous acheter quelque chose ce midi, il faudrait demander à ce type de vous rendre votre porte-feuille… Il vient de partir avec._

Non mais quelle idiote ! Les yeux de Jasper s'agrandissent et il porte sa main à sa poche.

_- C'est impossible, je l'ai oublié hier au bureau et… OH MERDE ALORS !_

J'en reste bouche bée. Je n'aurais JAMAIS imaginé que ces mots puisse franchir sa bouche !

-_ Il faut le rattraper ! Ce sont des document extrêmement importants !_

Mais le voleur est déjà dehors et les portes se referment. Mais je suis stupide ! J'aurais du le rattraper quand je le pouvais encore ! Mais j'étais encore sous l'emprise de ces yeux captivants, envoutants, ramolliseurs de cerveau et tout, et tout.  
C'est la première fois que je vois Jasper paniquer comme ça. Je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait lui arriver, il a l'air bien trop organisé pour ça (contrairement à moi…).

- Je vais me faire tuer…  
- Vous… Vous n'en avez pas une copie ?

Il se tourne vers moi, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de ma présence. Il soupire et s'affale sur un siège.

_- Non. Ce sont des actes d'authenticité de nouvelles pièces du musée. Ca encore ça va, je les ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire. Non, le problème c'est qu'il y a aussi un document, authentiquement authentique, datant de… 3000 ans. Et vous vous évanouiriez si vous en connaissiez le prix. J'avais dit au conservateur que c'était une mauvaise idée de planquer ça dans un porte-feuilles mais il n'a rien voulu savoir._

Je m'assois à côté de lui et lui prend la main. Promis, ce n'est pas pour profiter de la situation ! Je me sens coupable, j'aurais pu empêcher ça. Peut-être. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je la joue technique du chat : rester à côté sans rien dire, juste indiquer sa présence et sa compassion (ou sa culpabilité dans mon cas).  
Il se cogne la tête contre le dossier de son siège l'air désespéré, et ferme les yeux. Avant de les rouvrir subitement. Sa bouche se tord un peu bizarrement et il finit par rire franchement. Hein ?

_- J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Mais finalement je suis juste idiot. Chacun son tour de s'afficher, pas vrai ?_

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux mais ne lâche pas la mienne qui tient toujours son autre main. Au contraire, il resserre un peu sa prise et me sourit. Mais je ne comprends quand même rien.

_- Par peur justement qu'on me vole ces documents, je ne les ai pas mis dans un porte-feuille, peu importe ce que dira le conservateur. Ils sont bien en sécurité, par de soucis à se faire. Non, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir la tête du pickpocket quand il découvrira son butin. C'est le porte feuille de ma nièce, elle l'avait oublié chez moi. Rempli de billets de Monopoly, d'une carte bleue en plastique et de pièces en chocolat à moitié fondues._

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de rire doucement. Ca va, il ne m'en voudra pas à vie de ne pas avoir tenté d'arrêter le voleur ! Sa nièce par contre… Ca serait bête qu'elle me haïsse, elle s'interposerait dans ma future relation avec son oncle. Peut-être que si je lui en rachetais un… OK, je m'égare.

Jasper soupire longuement, de soulagement visiblement, referme ses yeux et se laisse aller contre le dossier en plastique. Et devinez quoi ? Il ne lâche pas ma main avant que je ne doive quitter la rame !

* * *

"_Un grand classique des métro, ça va pas être original, j'en ai peur : un pickpocket. Un ou une voleuse détrousse un de tes héros. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'Alice pouvait être victime et Jasper volerait à son secours comme un preux chevalier, et puis après je me suis dit qu'il pouvait lui aussi se prendre la honte... Style, complètement sous le charme d'Alice, il ne se rend compte de rien, et c'est elle qui le remarque : " Heu... Si vous devez vous acheter un sandwich ce midi, faudrait demander à ce type de vous rendre votre porte-feuille..." "_


	17. Jour 26

_Désolée de m'être absentée hier (de la à dire que je suis impardonnable...) mais bon... J'ai mes raisons (et ma flemme). Ce chapitre a été un peu récalcitrant. Il est partit d'une idée d'aroishot (Et oui encore. Ah on en peut plus, on la voit partout, elle me pique la vedette la fourbe ! Mais on y peut rien, elle a définitivement de bonnes idées...) mais a été totalement déformé. Je vous explique tout ça à la fin, je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je blablate beaucoup pour cacher que ce chapitre est pas lin :p_

_**Guest :** Tu as parfaitement raison, Emmett est loin d'avoir fini de se venger ! Y'a pas de raison. Mais par contre je dois t'arrêter, Jasper ne peux pas passer pour un idiot. Non c'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez, VOUS MENTEZ ! Ouin vous êtes tous des sales méchants je... Retourne encore une fois dans ma chambre capitonnée (encore de ta faute !)_

_ATTENTION mesdames et... Mesdames. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer et disant que seules des filles suivent cette histoires... Bon si c'est pas le cas, je suis désolée, je ne veux pas porter atteinte à la virilité de certains et tout le blabla. Il y a une chapitre, disons LE jeudi, qui est prêt et qui attend patiemment depuis un bout de temps déjà. OUI MAIS ! "L'inconnu de la ligne A" peut être séparée en trois partie. Pré-LE jeudi, LE jeudi et post-LE jeudi. Le problème, c'est que tout sera différent après ce jeudi. Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'est à ce moment que ça va un peu s'accélérer entre les deux tourtereaux. Voici le topo : s'il y a une petite aventure que vous mourrez d'envie de voir apparaitre dans cette fiction, et qui concerne le rapprochement des tourteaux, euh, tourtereaux, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Parce que j'ai encore un chapitre pré-LE jeudi, sauf qu'il ne peux pas être séparé de LE jeudi, 'voyez ? Je ne prends plus le métro depuis plusieurs mois et de moins en moins chaque année, donc je commence à manquer d'inspiration. Bon, OK, je CONTINUE à manquer d'inspiration. Et puis j'ai peur que ça traine trop, quoique cette longueur fait l'intérêt de la fiction. Autre point à prendre en compte, il y aura en tout et pour tout une dizaine de chapitres post-LE jeudi. Donc voilà, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Et à mon grand regret je risque de ne plus poster à partir de jeudi pour un peu plus d'une semaine (Dinsey+Slovénie, j'aime ma vie !). Mais ça me permettra d'explorer des propositions de chapitre :p_  
_Bien à vous, Shirashi-la-fourmi (c'est n'importe quoi mais ça rime)_

_Voilà voilà. Ouiiii, vous l'attendez ! Le voilà !_

* * *

_Le lundi suivant_

* * *

_Lundi_

Hier j'ai commencé à lire le bouquin de Jasper (enfin). Le niveau est certainement trop élevé pour moi. OK, il est CARREMENT trop élevé pour moi. D'après ce que j'ai lu et compris de ce qu'il a dit, il a été prof d'Histoire pendant trois ans avant de faire deux ans d'archéologie et finalement travailler au musée d'Histoire naturelle à évaluer les pièces qu'ils recevaient de ses ex-collègues. Avant de le connaitre j'aurais trouvé ça barbant. Là je trouvais ça intéressant. Bon, presque. Je vous l'ai dit, l'Histoire et moi ça fait quatorze mille (rien que ça). Mon cerveau à lâché à la fin du troisième chapitre, mais en même temps j'aime bien lire ce livre. J'aime la façon d'écrire de mon presque-plus-inconnu. Et au lieu de comprendre le sens de ses phrases, je l'imagine à son bureau, avec des lunettes peut-être, en train de taper tout ça sur son ordinateur et de mordiller un crayon en réfléchissant. Ou aussi à un bureau, toujours à mordiller un crayon, mais devant des tonnes de feuilles un peu jaunies, dans une tente, éclairé avec une lampe à huile et sur un sol poussiéreux de paysage désertique. Oh c'est sexy ça aussi. Oh, et torse nu parce qu'il fait très chaud ! Même si même moi je sais que la nuit, il fait très froid dans un désert. Et il s'agacerait contre trois moustiques attroupés autour de la lampe. Et les gestes qu'il ferait pour les chasser dévoileraient ses muscles saillants et son regard s'assombrirait. Et soudain une superbe femme débarquerait dans sa tente et s'approcherait de lui avant de… D'exploser sur une mine anti-personnelle ! Non mais, bas les pattes malotrue !

Je n'ai pas emmené le livre pour le lire ce matin, parce que si Jasper me demandait si j'aimais bien, je répondrais oui sans problème. Quand il me demanderait en quoi je serait forcée de lui dire parce que l'imaginer torse nu était mon loisir préféré, et que ce livre m'y aidait bien. Et que j'y connais rien à la énième dynastie d'Egypte.  
Non, ce matin dans le métro, je préfère feuilleter un magazine de mode. Oui c'est mal, je devrais plutôt me cultiver, je sais. Mais regardez-moi cette robe ! Un trésor ! Bon, par contre ce truc là est juste ignoble.

_- Il y a vraiment des femmes qui portent ça de leur plein gré ?_

Je sursaute, me retourne et fais face à Jasper.

_- Ca ne se fait pas de lire par dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre._  
_- Vous m'en voulez alors ?_  
_- Comme si c'était possible !_

Il hausse un sourcil tout en arborant son sourire grequement dieuesque. De dieu Grec… C'est la même chose.

_- Il m'a semblé que c'était le cas pourtant, la dernière fois._  
_- J'ai fait semblant, je suis incapable de vous en vouloir. Mais passons… Comment va votre nièce ? Pas trop déçue pour son porte-feuille ?_  
_- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire… Vous comprenez, je suis son tonton adoré et elle serait très déçue si elle l'apprenait… Sa mère ne me le pardonnerait pas si la petite se mettait à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ma soeur peut être assez terrifiante quand elle s'y met._  
_- La soeur qui était avec vous sur la D ?_  
_- Oui, c'est ma seule soeur._  
_- Vous m'expliquez comment elle à pu avoir un enfant et être aussi fine, et… Resplendissante et pleine de vitalité ?_  
_-Ben euh, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vous en posez des questions. Irina a 4 ans, je suppose qu'elle a eu le temps de mincir…_  
_- Irina ? C'est adorable comme prénom !_  
_- Ouais… Un choix de son père._  
_- Ah… Vu votre expression, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne le portez pas dans votre coeur…_  
_- Pas vraiment, non. C'est un horrible manipulateur, sournois et menteur qui s'en est pris à ma soeur, et l'a contrainte à la maternité, même si maintenant elle adore sa fille. Et… pour faire court, c'est une belle ordure._  
_- A ce point ? Mais… votre soeur en est bien tombée amoureuse, non ?_  
_- Je persiste à penser que c'est ce que ce crétin à réussi à lui faire croire. Il l'a peu à peu éloignée de nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chasse de chez elle à grand coup de vaisselle dans la figure. Mais, parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ?_

Je ne suis pas la seule adepte des changement de sujet apparemment !

_- Je veux bien, à vous de trouver de quoi !_  
_- Hum, je ne sais pas… De vous ?_  
_- De moi ?_  
_- Enfin, de quelque chose qui vous plait ou… quelqu'un qui vous plait après tout._  
_- Ah, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que vous vous intéressiez à ma pauvre petite personne._

Il me sourit de son sourire mystérieux que j'adore autant que je déteste parce que je ne sais JAMAIS comment l'interpréter…

_- Alors, vous en êtes où de votre problème de coeur ? Vous continuez à _le_ voir ?  
__- Oui, souvent. Pour mon plus grand bonheur…_

Je n'arrive pas à décoller mon regard du sien (même si on sait tous ce que ça a donné la dernière fois…) et il me semble que lui non plus. Et je me délecte de ce que je vois (enfin, fixe comme une psychopathe). Cette curiosité qu'il a au fond des yeux, cette sympathie et cette irrésistible envie de cacahuètes… De quoi, c'est pas ça ? Oh c'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire (ou de penser) des bêtises quand je suis gênée ou totalement sous le charme de quelque chose (ou de quelqu'un en l'occurrence). Ca gâche très souvent tout d'ailleurs...

_- Et vous avez fini par lui dire ?_  
_- Lui dire quoi…?_  
_- Eh bien qu'il devait laisser tomber sa petite amie pour vous qui êtes sûrement mieux pour lui !_

Je cligne bêtement plusieurs fois des yeux. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille tellement je suis hypnotisée mais j'essaye de revenir sur Terre.

_- Ben euh non. Et puis de toute façon il n'a plus de petite amie._  
_- Plus ou pas ? Vous ne vous étiez pas monté la tête à cause de cette histoire de mains tenues ?_  
_- Comment aviez-vous deviné ?_  
_- La tête que vous avez faite quand je vous ai dit que Rosalie était ma soeur. Vous avez eu l'air tellement soulagée !_  
_- Euh, c'est parce que, euh, en fait… Je…_  
_- Vous vous êtes dit que finalement tout n'était peut-être pas perdu ?_  
_- Euh, c'est à dire que euh…_

Grillée de chez grillée ! Je voudrais tellement me liquéfier et m'échapper de la rame…

-_ Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi était avec sa soeur, ou juste une amie ?_

Il souligne bien le "lui aussi". Mais ça ne marche plus. Je sais qu'il essaye de ne pas me mettre à l'aise mais ça se voit dans ses yeux, qu'il a compris que c'était de lui que je parlais. Et s'il m'en parle, c'est qu'il s'intéresse peut-être un peu à moi, non ? Il n'a pas l'air distant ou gêné. Pas totalement charmé non plus. En fait il est exactement comme d'habitude.

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Si ça se trouve, il a très envie que vous lui avouiez tout ça._

C'est une invitation à la déclaration, ça, non ?

_- C'est que-_

_« 86 Street. Attention à la marche en descendant du train »_ (**ndla : please mind the gap between the train and the platform. Cuidado con el espacio entre el tren y el andén. Désolée, je prends quand même trop souvent le métro pour pouvoir m'empêcher de caser ça !)**

_- Je dois descendre ! A demain !_

Cette fois, je dois plutôt haïr ou bénir ce temps de trajet trop court ?

* * *

_Revenons en à la naissance de ce chapitre, car il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Bon, cette fois je ne sais pas trop qui est César._

_aroishot, tu ne retrouves plus ta proposition là-dedans ? Et pour cause ! Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée, voici ce sur quoi j'étais partie : "Elle croit qu'il n'est pas là mais en fait, il est dans une autre rame..."  
AUCUN rapport, pas vrai ? Maiiiis, 'c'est parce qu'en écrivant le début, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne pouvait pas marcher ! Parce que si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle serait descendue de la rame, on aurait pas eu le droit à "Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là, je pensais que vous ne viendrez pas...". Dans ce cas il ne se seraient pas vus ce jour là, mais ça serait un peu problématique avec le dernier chapitre pré-LE jeudi, qui sera le prochain s'il n'y a aucune autre proposition._

_Merci encore d'avoir lu (et aimé j'espère :p) !_


	18. Jour 27

**Blabla 1 :**_ Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Jessie ! James ! Et Shirashi ! Bref…) après de bonnes vacances pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne ou même pensé à un chapitre :x . Certaines d'entre vous vont vouloir me taper ou afficher un énorme sourire : je rentre à la fac le 29 septembre. Oui, c'est pas juste j'ai encore un mois de vacances. MAIS, mais, ça me laisse tout le temps pour écrire les derniers chapitres :o)_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Bon à propos de mon charabia sur le jeudi, en le relisant à vrai dire je ne comprends pas non plus. C'est grave, hein ? Bon, je réessaye d'expliquer et sinon, tant pis :p  
__Divisons cette fiction en trois parties A, B et C. Vous êtes en train de lire A, soit les rapprochements et l'avancement de la relation en gros. J'ai déjà écrit B et une bonne grosse partie de C (il me manque juste la fin). Mais il faut juste vous dire que si vous vouliez voir quelques événements au niveau du rapprochement (des gros moments de solitude pour l'un des personnages par exemple…) et bien c'est maintenant ou jamais, puisque bientôt je commence à poster B. Et qu'après B ben… touuuuut change. Bref, je commence à me mélanger. Bon, en gros retenez que ça va bientôt avancer et que si vous voulez absolument lire une aventure en particulier, il faut me le signaler._

_Encore une fois, c'est aroishot qui m'a balancé pleins de propositions (elle va finir co-auteur de cette fiction à force !) et donc merci à elle, et tout et tout. :D_

**Guest : **On va dire que c'est pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise et tout :p _Attends, si sa nièce tiens son caractère de Rose, il est foutu s'il lui avoue :p __Eeeeeeet oui ! C'était bien Royce. Une certaine gourde (elle se reconnaitra et me pardonner si elle lit ça, parce que je plaisante et que je l'adore :p) pensait à Edward parce qu'il me sort par les trous de nez. Mais non ce n'est pas lui, je ne le pourrirais pas à ce point. Haha oui, il y a toujours cet espoir que Grizzli-poilu et Rosalie se retrouvent ensemble un jour ;)_

* * *

**_Le lendemain_**

* * *

_Mardi_

Emmet, le retour. Eeeeeh oui, Emmett is back ! Cette fois je ne panique pas trop parce que je lui ai fait un bon debriefing avant. Bon, j'ai menti, je sais c'est mal. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, si je lui avait dit la vérité ce serait une CA-TA-STROPHE ! Je lui ai dit que c'était quelqu'un de très important pour ma carrière et qu'il fallait surtout qu'il se tienne à carreaux. Il est très agaçant, immature et joueur mais il sait se tenir quand il le faut. Enfin, quand il pense qu'il le faut. Donc pas pour un coup de coeur de sa soeur, mais pour sa carrière oui. Enfin peu importe, mon honneur est plutôt sauf. A peu près, parce qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec mon frère.

_- Ben alors Lissou, à quoi tu penses ?_  
_- En quoi ça te regarde sale grizzlou ?_  
_- J'aime savoir ce qui donne cet air soucieux à ma traitresse de petite soeur._  
_- Traitresse, traitresse, tout de suite les grands mots. Je savais que tu allais faire une bêtise et je voulais éviter ça, c'est tout._  
_- Comme si c'était mon genre._

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde, affligée.

_- Oui bon, d'accord. Il m'est arrivé de dire quelques conneries quand il fallait pas. Mais cette fois je fais attention, c'est promis._

Le métro arrive à ce moment là. Allez, respire. Un, deux. Ca va bien se passer. Ca va bien se passer. Tout va bien aller, Emmett ne va pas faire de bêtise. Aaaaargh, quelle idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il va tout faire capoter ! Respire, un, deux. UN, DEUX. Aaaah, mais elle n'a jamais fonctionné cette foutue technique !  
Trop tard, Jasper monte et sourit dès qu'il me voit. J'aime bien le lundi matin (même si nous sommes aujourd'hui mardi) parce qu'on a toujours des choses à se dire sur notre week-end. Et puis, moi en tous cas, je ressens un peu comme un manque le dimanche et le voir le matin est vraiment plus qu'agréable. Il va falloir que je me lance et lui dire ce que je ressens un jour. Il m'a grillée, je sais il l'a insinué la dernière fois. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup médité là-dessus hier, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne fera ou ne dira rien tant que je ne me serais pas déclarée. Mais bon, ça attendra un autre jour !

Jasper pose son regard sur Emmett et semble perplexe. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'Em' était avec moi, je l'ai totalement ignoré. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête et il nous rejoint.

_- Bonjour, Alice._  
_- Bonjour ! Comment al-_  
_- Aaaah, mais je vous r'connais ! Ma soeur a des photos de vous placardées partout dans sa chambre, entre les bougies et les poupées vaudou__._

Je suis coupée dans mon élan et manque de tomber à la renverse. Je reste bouche bée, la fermant de temps en temps, sans qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. Mes mains commencent à trembler. Un cauchemar, un cauchemar, Emmett n'a PAS dit ça, il n'a pas pu ! Il n'a pas osé. Je lui ai dit que Jasper était important pour moi, même si j'ai menti sur la raison.  
Je reste toujours figée mais j'arrive enfin à parler. Presque.

- Emmett… Tu n'as… Tu n'as...  
- Détends-toi, Alice, je suis sûr que ton…Ami ? Collègue ? Peu importe, je suis sûr qu'il a compris que c'était une blague. Pas vrai ?

Rien à faire, mon cerveau refuse toujours de fonctionner. Il n'a pas fait ça, hein ? J'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé !

_- Bon, je suis désolé m'sieur. C'est juste… Une affaire de vengeance._  
_- Emmett… Je…te… Je te hais. Je te déteste !_  
_- Allons, allons Alice, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état ! Après tout, je m'en doutais. Moi aussi j'ai une salle entièrement décorée à votre effigie de toute façon._

Je lève maladroitement les yeux vers lui et il pouffe en voyant mon expression. Je retrouve un semblant de sourire et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ca va, il le prend à la rigolade. Je laisserai peut-être la vie sauve à mon frère. PEUT-ETRE !  
On ne se quitte pas tout de suite des yeux et Emmett en profite une nouvelle fois pour faire son… Son Emmett.

_- Ouuuuah, en fait c'est chaud entre vous !_

Jasper et moi nous retournons comme un seul homme vers lui, les yeux ronds.

_- Ben quoi, me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Je veux dire… Vous avez vu les regards que vous vous lancez ? M'sieur l'grand patron, ma soeur elle a carrément flashé sur vous, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._  
_- Mais Em', qu'est-ce que tu dis…?_

Je vire au livide, je le sens. Il fait tout foiré. Et il le fait exprès, l'enfoiré, il se venge !

_- Monsieur le grand patron ?_  
_- Ah, euuh…_

Je commence à rougir. ALRTE, ALERTE ! Alerte ROUGE CRAMOISI ! Je suis foutue. C'est une catastrophe. Je n'aurais JAMAIS du accepter qu'Emmett m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête de penser que tout allait bien se passer ! Je m'en collerai des baffes.

_- Alice m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très important pour elle._

Jasper se tourne vers moi, en haussant un sourcil.

_- Vraiment ?_  
_- Oui, pour sa carrière. Donc j'en ai déduit que vous étiez le grand patron._

Il continue à me regarder avec son air interrogateur. Et l'oeil brillant, il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. A mes dépends, pour changer.

_-Ouais pour pas que je fasse une bourde. Mais euh… Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Alice, j'ai les clefs, à c'soir._  
_-Non, attends, ne me laisse pas toute seu-_

Mais il est descendu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je serai prête à prier pour qu'Emmett revienne. Vraiment ! Parce qu'un nouveau moment de solitude est en perspective. Je commence à me tortiller, mal à l'aise, en regardant les sol. Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi mais je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne dit rien, rien du tout. Mais tout un tas d'ondes d'amusement émanent de son corps. Je suis bien obligée de relever la tête parce que la situation devient presque oppressante. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, à force, de me sentir très seule devant lui et de me faire ridiculiser par mon frère. Mais les deux en même temps c'est dur.

_- Alors comme ça je suis important pour vous ? Enfin, pour votre _carrière_ ?_

Si seulement il pouvait y avoir une explosion nucléaire, là, tout de suite. Une qui me souffle bien loin de là. L!, là, maintenant, pitié !

_- Ben euh… Je vous avais dit que mon frère était du genre à aimer m'humilier devant les gens que je connais. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça arrive devant vous. Alors je me suis dit que si je disais que c'était pour le boulot, il ne dirait rien mais… Si. Et puis, c'est pour ça que la dernière fois je l'ai éloigné. Aujourd'hui il a dit exactement ce que je craignais qu'il dise l'autre jour. Vous voyez le genre… Mais euh… Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ?_  
_- Nooon, surtout pas. Je trouve que ce qu'à dit votre frère était très intéressant._  
_- Pfff, impossible. Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas une flèche mon frère, je veux dire… N'importe qui aurait tout de suite compris que vous ne POUVEZ PAS travailler dans la mode, rien qu'avec un regard._  
_- Ehh, mais c'est méchant ça ! Et vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Alors, ces photos, vous les sortez d'où ?_  
_- Au secours…_

Le mieux, c'est de jouer le jeu !

_- Bon, je vous avoue que vous feriez une très belle déco chez moi mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous prendre en photo discrètement. Mon téléphone fait un bruit pas possible dès que j'en prends une. Et il n'avait plus de batterie hier, quand je vous ai suivi toute la journée._  
_- Je ne vous crois pas, vous n'avez pas pu me suivre hier._  
_- Détrompez vous. D'ailleurs, comment pouvez vous en être si sûr ?_  
_- Parce que moi, je vous suivais. Hm. Vous savez quoi ? Cette discussion vire au n'importe quoi. Et ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'habitude… Vous avez un effet bizarre sur moi._  
_- Et c'est pas bien ?_

Il dodeline un peu de la tête, l'air de réfléchir, et sourit.

_- Au contraire. C'est très bien._

Je rosis. Mais ça ne se verra pas, parce que j'ai mis du blush ce matin. Na !

- _Oui, vraiment très bien. A demain._

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Hein ? De quoi ? Aah, ma station !

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un excellent prétexte à ma pause au milieu de cette journée de ménage. Pfff, c'est bien utile d'être encore en vacances quand je suis exploitée de la sorte. Peu importe, à très vite !_

_Je vous adore :3_


	19. Jour 28

**Blabla** : _Oui je suis en reatrd, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'inscriptions bec ma fac, donc je stressais, donc je n'ai pas réussi à écrire. Mais me violà ! Je 'n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, à part un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur !_

_**Mimie :**_ _Tu as parfaitement raison, je me suis trompée. Damned. Mais voilà, c'est corrigé ! Merci ;)_

_**Guest :** _Eh oui, Alice n'est pas franchement tendre quand il s'agit de son domaine de prédilections. Des ongles à moitiés arrachés, ça ne passe PAS ! (Je dis ça mais je ronge les miens. Rien à faire, je m'en fiche de la mode. Ce qui me pose quelques problèmes pour écrire du point de vue d'un personnage qui s'y connait x: ) Tu 'n'en démord pas mais voilà le résultat :

_Aujourd'hui c'est grâce à la détermination de Guest à ce que la nièce de Jasper râle pour son porte-feuille que ce chapitre est né :p_

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

* * *

_Mercredi_

Lauren me tape sur les nerfs. Vraiment ! Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'elle, et maintenant j'ai des cernes jusqu'au menton, ou pas loin. Sérieusement, elle était obligée d'attendre le dernier moment pour me demander ces documents ? En 30 exemplaires CHACUN ?! Je suis certaine qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi. Je devrais bloquer son numéro, mais ça serait la laisser gagner ! Et c'est hors de question ! Tant pis, je souffrirais, mais je vaincrais !  
Et puis, certes elle est désagréable, elle s'y est pris tard et je la déteste mais je sais qu'elle en a vraiment besoin, alors je prends sur moi.

J'ai réussi à sauver le plus gros avec du maquillage, mais j'ai l'air d'un zombie de zombie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour éviter de m'endormir dans le métro. Surtout, ne pas m'asseoir, je m'endormirais aussi sec. Mais il y cette place qui me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure… Il y a même un halo de lumière qui scintille au dessus d'elle.  
Je vais pour me frotter les yeux avant de me dire que ça risque d'étaler tout mon maquillage sur mes joues.

Je sors de justesse à mon changement et arrive complètement sonnée sur le quai de la A. Bon, tant pis : je gardais mon café pour plus tard dans la journée mais à ce train là je vais m'endormir sur Jasper - bien que cette éventualité ne soit pas si déplaisante que ça.

Ouaaaaah, ça réveille ! Il y a un bruit de fou dans la rame ! Ca me vrille les oreille et me grille tous les neurones d'un coup. Heureusement ça s'arrête vite. Voir entrer Jasper quelques minutes plus tard achève de me réveiller. Aujourd'hui, il faut que je fasse un peu avancer les choses ! Ou… Ou plutôt demain, vu mon état de fatigue je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée. Il vient vers moi, souriant. Ca lui va quand même vachement mieux que son air bourru des premiers jours !  
Je souris parce qu'il porte une chemise bleue. Puis je remarque qu'il est accompagné d'une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, qui lui ressemble énormément.

AAAAARGH !

Ah mais non, je suis bête ! La fatigue, la fatigue. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait pas d'enfants. C'est sans doute sa nièce, Irina. Mais elle lui ressemble beaucoup, or Rosalie n'est pas sa soeur biologique. OK, OK je me monte peut-être un peu la tête…

_- Salut, _je souffle  
_- Bonjour Alice._

Une toute petite voix fluette se fait entendre.

_- Oh, tu es z'Alice ? Mais tonton, c'est de Madame Alice que tu parlais avec Mamoune ?_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Tiens, serait-il gêné ? Chacun son tour, niahaha ! OK, OK, je me calme. Un, deuuuux.

_- Ben la dernière fois quand on était chez toi. Pff, tu comprends jamais rien, hein. Je vous écoutais parce que je voulais pas dormir. Après Mamoune elle t'as donné une robe pour une dame dans le métro._  
_- Ah. Oui. C'est d'Alice dont on parlait._  
_- T'es long à la détente hein ? Mamoune elle a raison !_

Je pouffe en silence. Elle a du caractère cette petite. Un drôle de caractère. Et ça n'a pas du tout l'air de déranger Jasper de s'entendre dire qu'il est lent à la réflexion.

_- Alors c'est quand que vous vous mariez ?_

Un ange passe. Mais POURQUOI je rougis ? Remarquez, Jasper n'est pas en meilleur état que moi. Il fixe sa nièce avec un air éberlué.

Comme elle n'obtient pas de réponse, la petite blonde prends ma manche et me tire vers son oncle, joignant nos mains.

-_ Alala, tonton, il faut tout faire soi-même hein. T'es dézà vieux et t'es pas marié. Et comment tu fais pour avoir un bébé si t'es pas marié, hein ? Si tu fais pas de bébé j'aurais pas un cousin pour jouer avec moi à la poupée ! Alors t'as qu'à te marier avec Alice et faire un bébé. Elle est belle en plus. Pas vrai que tu la trouve belle ?_

Ce moment gênant où les enfants nous posent une question délicate. Et, le dieu de la mode soit loué, ce n'est PAS à MOI que ça arrive. Pour une fois !

_- Bien sûr que oui, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, ma puce._

Oh. Donc il me trouve belle et le dit facilement… Bon, entre nous, le contraire m'aurait vexée vu le temps que je passe à me mettre le plus en valeur possible chaque matin. Surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré un certain blond dans le métro... N'empêche, mon coeur fait une danse la la joie et s'emballe drôlement.

_- Ben pourquoi ? Vous z'êtes pas des z'amoureux ? Mais c'est pas grave, ça va venir !_

Petit instant de réflexion : c'est moi ou une petit fille de quatre ans joue les directrices d'agence matrimoniale pour me caser avec son oncle ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, loin de moi cette idée, mais c'est pour le moins…. Très étrange.

_- Ce n'est pas la question. C'est que-_  
_- Oh mince, je crois que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie_ ! Je mécrie. Oups... Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment...  
-_ Oh non, tonton, on a oublié mon porte-feuille chez toi !_

Ah merde. La boulette, la boulette, la boulette ! D'ailleurs, Jasper me jette un regard noir. Nooooon !

_- Ah. Oui. Euh… Et si on en achetait un autre ? Plus grand, ou plus… Euh…_  
_- Non !_  
_- Tu es sûre ? Ca me ferai très plaisir de t'en offrir un !_  
_- Non ! Je veux le mien !_

Je vois Jasper pâlir. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi quand je remarque que la petite est au bord des larmes. Et c'est de ma faute. Mais quelle andouille, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas me taire ? Je me colle des baffes intérieures.

_- Dedans y'a mon trésor._

Un énorme vent de culpabilité me souffle très, très loin, et apparement, c'est aussi le cas de Jasper.

_- Et… Qu'est ce que c'est que ton trésor ?_  
_- C'est un collier 'vec une fleur rouge dessus. Je l'a trouvé par terre. Mamoune a dit que c'était pas propre mais il était très beau alors je l'a ramassé et caché dans mes sous._  
_- Irina, ma puce, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ton porte-feuille, je l'ai…Je l'ai-_  
_- Tu l'as perdu ? Je te déteste ! T'es méchant, méchant, méchant ! Je veux plus jamais aller chez toi !_  
_- Irina, _souffle-t-il, l'air vraiment malheureux  
_- Ouiiiiiiiiin ! Je disais à mes copines que t'es comme mon papa parce quand Maman peut pas s'occuper de moi t'es toujours gentil et tu joues avec moi, mais en fait t'es méchant ! Bouuuuh !_

Je vois que Jasper est vraiment très gêné. Triste aussi, un peu. Non, plus qu'un peu.

_- Ah euh, Irina, c'est de ma faute !_

Les deux blonds se tournent vers moi, étonnés. Irina essuie ses larmes et me regarde, l'air suspicieux.

_- Je te crois pas ! Tu dis ça pour défendre tonton._  
_- Euh, non, non. Je l'ai emmené à mon travail sans le faire exprès et une très vilaine madame l'a pris avec elle.  
-Oh, c'est vrai ?_  
_- Non._

Je me retourne vers Jasper, surprise. Je venais de lui sauver la mise pourtant ! Mais il s'agenouille, prend la main de sa nièce et lui dit de le regarder.

_- C'est un monsieur pas gentil du tout qui me l'a volé dans le métro en croyant que c'était le mien._

La petite se met à rire. Hein ?

_- Hahaha, mais c'était des pièces en chocolat. Il est bête ce monsieur._

Je souris. Elle est très lunatique mais vraiment adorable.

_- Madame Alice, t'es une menteuse !_

Oups.

_- Mais mamoune elle a dit qu'on peux mentir si c'est pour protézer les gens qu'on aime._

Mais POURQUOI je rougis sface aux propos d'une gamine de quatre ans ?

_- J'ai une idée !_

Elle tape dans ses mains, très fière de sa trouvaille. Je dois m'inquiéter ?

_- Vous m'avez rendue triste alors il faut que je vous punis._  
_- Euh…_  
_- Hum…_  
_- Vous devez vous faire un bisou !_

Elle rit en applaudissant de plus belle. Jasper et moi nous regardons, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

_- Pas sur la bouche hein, c'est dégoûtant. Et puis ça suffit pas pour faire un bébé. Faut être marié aussi, sinon ça marche pas._

J'essaye de retenir mon sourire. Elle est tellement mignonne.

_- Ca te ferai plaisir ?_  
_- Voui._

Alors Jasper s'approche de moi el vient m'embrasser sur la joue, mais très, TRES près des lèvres. Argh, mes aïeux !

La petite rit de plus belle et tournoie presque sur elle-même. Les gens doivent nous regarder bizarrement, mais notre petit groupe est isolé dans sa bulle, totalement indifférent au reste du monde.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je remarque que c'est ma station.

_- Au revoir,_ je dis comme un robot alors que je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de là.  
_- Attends madame, je vais te dire un secret !_

Je me penche et elle me chuchotte, pas très discrèteent, à l'oreille :

_- Ce soir ma maman vient nous chercher, on sera à 6h dans le métro si tu veux voir mon tonton !_

J'entends ledit "tonton" pouffer et la sonnerie retentit alors je sors du métro, un peu comme un fantôme. Je tique, mon oeil droit n'arrête pas de cligner. Attention, Alice est en train de nous faire une crise de nerfs ! Je porte ma main à ma joue, là où Jasper m'a embrassée. Ca picote.  
Je suis sur mon nuage. Tellement que je me prends deux murs en m'en rendant à peine compte.

Je rêve où j'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'une enfant pour faire avancer les choses ? Quelle incapable je fais !

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça illuminera ma journée !_


	20. Jour 28, plus tard

**Blabla : **_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Merci d'être encore là, à suivre les aventures de la pauvre Alice que j'adore maltraiter :p Bonne lecture !_

_**Mimie :** Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et encore plus que tu me le dises ;) Merci merci merci !_

_**Guest :** Bon, eh, ça SUFFIT ! Tu as presque encore deviné la suite. Roh mais c'est pas possible ! Bon c'est pas exaaaaactement ça, mais ça va arriver ! Grmblgblr. Et voilà ce que tu attendais, même si je suis certaine que tu n'imaginais pas ça comme ça._

_Je poste un peu pendant que j'ai une seconde mais depuis hier c'est la course ! Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews non-anonymes mais comme d'habitude, merci, ça me fait SUPER plaisir !_

* * *

**_Plus tard, en fin d'après midi_**

* * *

_Mercredi, plus tard_

Une phrase n'a pas arrêté de me tourner dans la tête toute la journée. « Ca te ferait plaisir ? » C'est la question qu'a posé Jasper à sa nièce avant de poser ses lèvres contre ma joue. Sur le coup, j'ai été entrainée tellement loin par mon esprit que je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais ça veut dire qu'il fait ça pour faire plaisir à sa nièce, pas vrai ? Aaargh, je crois que je suis paumée…

_- Alice, t'es encore dans tes pensées.  
__- Ouais.  
__- Tu pourrais faire un effort, je pars demain, et je suis venu te chercher à ton boulot.  
__- Ouais.  
__- Mais-euh, sale gosse.  
__- Ouais.. Eh ! Nan ! Désolée Em'. Quoique, je t'en veux je te rappelle ! Tu m'as mise dans une position très délicate hier.  
__- Mais noooon, je t'ai aidée.  
__- Aidée ? Pas du tout ! C'était-  
__- Pas ton patron.  
__- Non, mais-  
__- Ni ton futur patron ni quoique ce soit, ça se voyait. Je me suis rendu compte que tu m'as menti, à la façon dont tu le regardais. Sinon, je n'aurais pas fait l'imbécile comme ça.  
__- Laisse moi avoir un doute.  
__- Oui, bon, bon. Allez, le métro arrive, monte._

C'est sans grande surprise que je tombe sur les trois blonds dans la rame, Irina m'avait prévenue. N'allez pas croire, c'est le destin qui a fait les choses, je n'ai pas quitté mon boulot plus tôt pour être ici à 18 heures !

C'est horrible, on dirait une famille. Bon, c'est une famille, mais on dirait un couple et leur fille. Je secoue la tête et éloigne cette idée bien loin de moi. Ce sont des frères et soeurs. Pas biologiques, mais des frères et soeurs !

La petite est dans les bras de son oncle, en train de jouer avec ses cheveux. On dirait qu'elle essaye de lui faire une petite tresse, mais elle est surtout en train de lui emmêler les cheveux. Mais Jasper regarde sa nièce avec un grand sourire sans se soucier du mauvais traitement qu'elle inflige à ses cheveux (ses pourtant si beaux cheveux), et parle avec sa soeur. Quand cette dernière me voit, elle me sourit et s'approche de moi. Jasper me voit alors et vient vers moi en souriant à son tour.

Emmett se penche à mon oreille et se met à chuchoter.

_- Je crève d'envie de sortir une grosse bêtise à ton faux patron…  
__- Tu fais ça je te tue à coup de talons dans l'oeil._ Je menace sur le même ton.  
_- Alice ! Ravie de faire vous rencontrer !  
__- Bonjour Rosalie ! Rebonjour Jasper._

Je me tourne vers mon frère, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore parlé. Oh. Il a beugué. Comme la plupart des hommes présents dans le train d'ailleurs. Mais que Emmett, que mon frère se mette en pause comme ça, c'était improbable.

_- Salut Rosalie.  
__- Oh, Emmett !_

Attendez… Quoi ?

_- Vous vous connaissez ? _demande Jasper, très surpris  
-_ Oui, on a passé notre après-midi ensemble, pares s'être rencontrés au parc.  
_- Rose… Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose… J'ai accepté d'amener ta fille au boulot alors que ça me compliquait la vie, parce que tu étais supposée travailler aujourd'hui.  
- Ah, euh… Eh bien… Oh, Jazz, je suis désolée ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, tu veux bien ? Et puis, tu adores garder ma fille !

- Oui mais c'est la galère au musée… Elle escalade tout ce qu'elle voit, je passe la journée suivi par un attroupement de femmes qui la trouvent « trop adorable ta nièce ! Ca te donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants ?». Et le pire… Elle a voulu jouer, non, elle A joué, à la poupée et à cache cache avec une main momifiée qui date de plusieurs milliers d'années. J'ignore encore comme elle a ouvert le coffre dans lequel elle était rangée, mais ta fille est une vraie chipie !

- Z'ai pris tes clefs dans ta poche quand tu me faisais un câlin.  
- Au secours, elle suit les traces de sa mère…

Je souris devant cet échange amusant et pour le moins… Surprenant.

_- Désolée Jazz, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé de ta gentillesse…  
__- Un peu ?  
__- Oh ça va hein, de ce qu'Irina m'a dit, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'elle soit là ce matin !  
__- Je… Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. Mais peu importe, revenons-en à toi et au frère d'Alice.  
__- A ce propos…_

Soudainement mon frère se met à secouer la tête de gauche à droite et à faire des gestes de négations avec ses mains.

_- Chhhht, Rose !  
__- Rose ? Tu l'appelles Rose ? Emmett… Qu'est-ce que tu veux cacher…?  
__- Alice, nous nous ne connaissons pas très bien, mais j'espère que vous m'apprécierez autant que moi je vous apprécie d'après ce que m'a dit mon frère sur vous. Aussi j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas mais… Votre frère et moi-  
__- Rose !  
__- Nous avons décidé de nous fréquenter._

Plouf, douche froide !

_- P-p-p-pardon ?_

Visiblement, Jasper est aussi surpris que moi.

_- Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier soir et revus cet après midi… Je sais que c'est rapide mais Rosalie me fait vraiment craquer, et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque.  
__-Un vrai coup de foudre. Votre frère est extraordinaire et très drôle et tellement… attentionné et-  
__- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je le qualifierais…_

Jasper reste muet, visiblement un peu sonné et un peu pâle. Vraiment ? Frère poule ? En plus d'oncle poule ? Eh bien, eh bien… Qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où il aura des enfants ?

_- Mais Emmett, tu habites à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! Presque 4000 !  
__- Ben justement, je comptais t'en parler ce soir… Ca te dérangerai que je reste chez toi un peu plus longtemps ?  
__- OUI !_

Oups…

_- Euh je veux dire… Non, c'est bon…_

Rosalie me sourit, presque compatissante. J'y crois pas ! C'est deux là se sont rencontrés la veille et ils sont sur le point de former un couple. Mois ça fait un mois que je connais Jasper et j'ai eu le droit à un baiser sur la joue parce qu'Irina le lui a demandé. C'est pas juste ! D'accord mon frère est très spontané, pas patient ni du genre à passer par quatre chemins. Mais quand même !

_- Oh c'est là que je descends ! A plus tard. Au revoir Alice et merci Jazz. Emmett, envoie-moi un SMS._

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et je sens mon frère fondre à côté de moi. Vraiment ?

_- Euh, je t'accompagne ! Alice, j'ai les clefs._

Irina saute des bras de Jasper pour venir me câliner la jambe.

- _A plus tard presque-tata Alice._

Rosalie et Emmett fixent à tour de rôle Jasper puis moi et Irina et explosent de rire alors que je me ratatine sur moi même.

Ils descendent du métro pendant qu'Irina discute avec Emmett.

_- Alors t'es l'amoureux de Maman ? Oh c'est cool ! Vous faisez quand un bébé ? Tu sais faire les bébés ou il faut que je t'explique ? C'est une copine qui me l'a dit. Alors d'abord il faut être marié, et après il faut se faire un bisou et-_

Les portes se ferment. Je suis toujours, excusez-moi l'expression, sur le cul. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire…

_- Elle est très mignonne votre nièce.  
__- Vous dites ça parce que vous avec passé moins d'une demie-heure avec elle !  
__- Elle a vraiment pris une main momifiée au musée?  
__- Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vue jouer avec !  
__- Elle vous adore, c'est évident._

Il me sourit. Bon… Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose de plus ? Pendant quelques secondes on se regarde sans rien dire, puis d'un même mouvement, nous détournons la tête. Génial, grâce au combo Emmett-Irina nous sommes super gênés. Parfois j'aimerais vraiment être comme Emmett qui n'a pas peur de foncer. On voit où ça l'a mené, il a réussi à faire craquer Rosalie (THE Rosalie, le canon, la bombe atomico-nucléaire) ! Si seulement j'étais capable de la même chose, peut-être qu'entre Jasper et moi, les choses ne traineraient pas autant !

La station du beau blond arrive bien trop vite et il descend.

_- Content de vous avoir vue ce soir aussi. Heureusement qu'Irina était là, pas vrai ?_

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et se dirige vers la sortie. Je me liquéfie… Plus que 13h40 à attendre avant de le revoir !

* * *

**Guest :** _J'avais pas l'inspiration pour la rencontre Emmett-Rosalie, désolée :'(_

_Au départ, je voulais prolonger ce chapitre, en faisant manger Jasper avec un client ou son patron ou que sais-je encore, près d'Alice. Je voulais un restaurant ultra-chic pour un dialogue en particulier, enfin bref. Sans rire, j'ai passé VACHEMENT de temps à chercher sur internet ce genre de restaurant près de là où Alice vit (soucis du détail), pas moyen de trouver. Puis dans le Bronx, pas moyen non plus. Donc j'ai abandonné. Et puis le chapitre était assez long, puisqu'au départ cette fiction est composé de chapitres très courts (1 page pour les premiers chapitres puis entre 2 et 4 plus récemment)._

_Merci encore, bisous bisous, je vous ADORE !_


	21. Jour 29

**Guest :** Oui, si ça pouvait leur donner des idées, en effet. Ca commence à trainer cette histoire !  
"Ooooh, une momie ! Cooool ! Oooh, une statue ! Coooool ! Oooooh" Ahah, c'est l'Enfer une gamine comme ça :o)  
Qui sait de quoi Emmett est capable, effectivement...?  
Effectivement, ce combat est... explosif ! Merci pour ta review, comme d'hab !

**Guest (l'autre Guest) :** Aaaargh, deux pseudos identiques pour deux personnes différentes... Noooon ! Haha, merci ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :)

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

* * *

_Jeudi_

Aujourd'hui, jour de congé. Enfin en gros. En réalité, c'est fermé au boulot pour cause de… Je sais pas trop. Enfin, pas de Jasper ce matin. Je vous avoue qu'hier soir en apprenant que je n'irai pas travailler aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je prendrai quand même le métro de 8h18 mais… Je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps. Malgré mon réveil. MES réveils. Heureusement que je ne travaillais pas finalement !

Enfin, Emmett est rentré hier soir (pendant un instant j'ai eu un doute) et a appelé les parents pour dire qu'il en rentrera pas tout de suite à Forks. Comme il est son propre patorn, ça ne pose pas _trop_ de problème question emploi.

_- Ah la marmotte se réveille enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. Dis, j'ai un petit service à te demander !_  
_- La marmotte te dit d'aller-_

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-_ Chhhht ! Tu ne veux pas ue ces mots franchissent tes lèvres innocentes !_  
_- Grmblh. 'm'énerve. Qu'es'tu veux ?_  
_- Ce soir, Rosalie et moi on aimerait aller manger dehors. Tu voudrais bien garder sa fille ? S'il te plait !_  
_- Je ne suis pas certaine que toi et Rosalie ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire… T'es bien trop gamin pour pouvoir t'occuper d'une gosse de quatre ans. Et qui sait ce que tu es capable de lui apprendre comme bêtises ?_  
_- Ben justement, c'est cool._  
_- Je plains cette petite. Et sa mère. Sinon, bien sûr que je veux bien m'occuper d'elle._  
_- Super ! Alors voilà son adresse, le code et… toutes les infos dont t'as besoin en fait. Merci Lissou, je t'adore !_

Il était bien préparé, dites donc !  
Il m'embrasse le front et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

_- Ben, tu vas où ?_  
_- Voir ma copine !_

A ces mots je grimace. Moi aussi je veux un petit-ami !

Je passe la journée à dessiner dans mon cahier à croquis et vers 18 heures, je me mets en route pour aller chez la soeur de Jasper. Prochaine étape : chez lui. Bon, ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps, mais voir mon frère et la belle blonde former un couple aussi rapidement me motive à faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite maintenant.

Rosalie m'explique le programme de la soirée, l'heure du repas et du coucher, et tout le bazar.

La petite est vraiment adorable. On passe la soirée à jouer aux poupées, à leur créer des vêtements ou à les coiffer. Je fais aussi des dessins qu'elle colorie et elle me fait des dessins aussi. Comment dire…? De l'art d'enfant. Mais c'est mignon. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait dessiné un très beau camion alors que ça représentait sa meilleure amie. C'est pas de ma faute aussi, si elle lui fait une tête carrée et des yeux qui ressemblent à des phares ! Du tact, du tact ! Je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment faite pour avoir des enfants en fin de compte. Jasper à l'air de beaucoup mieux se débrouiller que moi.  
Quoique j'assure dans le fond ! Elle n'a pas pleuré, n'a pas râlé quand je l'ai faite manger ou demandé de ranger ses jouets. Elle a bien mis le feu aux rideaux durant les cinq secondes où je ne la regardais pas, mais dans l'ensemble ça s'est plutôt bien passé. A part quand elle a escaladé la rembarre du balcon. Ou le plan de travail à côté des plaques chauffantes encore un peu chaudes. Ne me condamnez pas, j'étais à côté mais de dos pendant allez… Trois secondes et demi ? Et elle a joué à « vise la télé avec mes legos ».  
J'ai quelques cheveux blancs maintenant mais le pire a été évité. Pfiou !

Enfin, l'heure de la coucher arrive. Elle est super mignonne, très gentille mais vraiment fatigante. On ne peux pas la laisser trois secondes sans surveillance. Sans exagérer ! Son cerveau est branché sur le même secteur qu'Emmett : 20 000 idées TRES stupides à la minute !

Je la borde et lui propose de lui lire une histoire. Elle hoche la tête et je m'assoie à côté d'elle, un livre d'enfants à la main.

_- Je suis contente que tu es toute seule avec moi. Si tonton il avait pu venir je devrais me coucher moins tard._  
_- Ah bon ? Pourtant ta mère m'a dit huit heures et demi, et il est-_  
_- Oui je sais mais tu aurais parlé avec lui et pour que vous êtes tranquilles vous m'aurez fait faire dodo._  
_- Mais non, ma puce, si ton oncle avait été disponible, je ne serais pas venue._  
_- Ben si c'est Emmett qu'a dit !_  
_- Comment ça ? Dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce que le vilain Emmett a dit ?_  
_- Il est gentil pas vilain ! Il m'a appris à prendre les clefs de ma maman même quand on fait pas câlin !_  
_- J'ai tellement de compassion pour ta mère…_  
_- Ce matin avec Mamoune il ont dit que Emmett te demande de venir, et Mamoune demande à tonton Jasper. Et après ils disent qu'ils ont pas fait exprès de vous demander à tous les deux et vous passez la soirée ensemble. Mais c'est pas possible parce que tonton ben il doit manger avec une collègue ce soir. Après Mamoune et Emmett ils étaient un peu déçus._

Je vais tuer mon frère. L'égorger. L'étriper. Faire couler son sang dans un bol à trois anses.  
Quoique. Je ne veux pas de son aide, certainement pas, mais dans le fond, une telle soirée aurait été… intéressante ? Super agréable en tous cas. Mais je vais quand même l'étrangler.

Je dois finir par m'endormir sur le canapé en lisant un magazine de mode et en me demandant à quoi ressemble la collègue de Jasper, parce que je suis soudainement réveillée par un bruit de pas. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Mais je finis par distinguer une silhouette que je pourrais reconnaitre les yeux bandés (remarquez l'illogisme de cette phrase). Jasper !

_- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_  
_- Euh, je devais déposer des affaires chez ma soeur mais… Et vous ?_  
_- J'ai gardé Irina ce soir._  
_- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma soeur me l'avait demandé mais… Peu importe._

Je me lève du canapé et m'étire en baillant. Su-per classe. Je titube un peu et Jasper me rattrape par le bras avant que je ne me fracasse la tête contre la table basse.

_- M-merci._  
_- Hum… Tu veux boire quelque chose, manger quelque chose… ?  
- Euh, non merci._

J'ai encore la moitié du cerveau endormi. Sinon pas de doute que je profiterais à FOND de la situation !

_- Désolée de m'être endormie, je-_  
_- C'est rien. Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Si tu veux, rentre chez toi, j'habite plus près je peux rester ici encore un peu._  
_- Merci, c'est gentil._

Je cherche mon sac des yeux quand une petite voix me fait sursauter.

-_ Faites-vous un bisou maintenant !_  
_- Hiiii !_

Je plaque mes mains devant ma bouche. Puis j'aperçois Irina, à moitié cachée derrière la porte de sa chambre.

_- Mais… Irina, ma chérie, tu ne dors pas ?_ je m'inquiète en voyant qu'il est presque onze heures

Quelle mauvaise nounou je fais !

_- Je suis réveillée maintenant. Parce que vous __faisez du bruit._

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes mais j'ai peur de me rendormir alors je les rouvre vite. Je vais vers elle mais Jasper me précède.

_- Je prends le relai, va te coucher._

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie, encore à moitié endormie. Est-ce que je vais tenir jusque chez moi ? Il n'est pas si tard, pourtant.

_-Désolée pour ce matin. Je serais là demain._

Il hoche à son tour la tête et me souris avant de charger Irina sur son épaule.

_- Allez zou poupette, au lit maintenant.  
- Voui tonton…_

La petite se frotte les yeux, me souris et je ferme la porte. Bon, arriverai-je à retrouver la station de métro la plus proche ?

* * *

J'étais un peu en marque 'inspiration et j'ai pensé à ça hier soir en m'endormant. Enfin voilà voilà. A très vite !


	22. Jour 30, un mois

**Blabla :** _Ce chapitre tombe bien. Parce que il m'aide à éclaircir un point de la suite que je ne savais comment...Ben... éclaircir quoi. Je ne sais pas encore si je pars ce soir ou demain midi donc je ne suis pas certaine à 100 pourcents (je ne trouve pas ce satané signe sur mon nouveau clavier) qu'il y aura un chapitre demain._

_**Guest :** Eh bien cette chipie existe ! Sauf que c'est un garçon et que c'est mon cousin. J'ignore encore comment, mais il a réussi à chopper l'allume-feu (pourtant mis en hauteur et en sécurité et tout) et à l'allumer vers les rideaux alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans... Pyromane en puissance ! Les autres bêtises d'Irina, c'est de moi à son âge O:) Mes pauvres parents...  
Emmett se lance dans le matrimonial aussi... A croire qu'Alice est vraiment un cas désespéré :p  
Roh mais laisse Jasper avoir une vie en dehors ! Bon d'accord, il ne devrait fréquenter AUCUNE autre fille qu'Alice (ou moi :D) mis bon... Et arrête d'insinuer qu'il pose des questions idiotes ! On va dire que... Il n'était pas au courant que Rosalie (enfin Emmett) avait demandé à Alice de venir garder la petite...  
Enfait si. Elle s'est perdue, elle a été kidnappée, et elle s'est échappée mais elle est tombée sur une voie ferrée quand un train passait. Dommage. FIN !_

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

* * *

_Vendredi_

Quelque chose n'a pas arrêté de me trotter dans la tête depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin. J'ai étrangement très bien dormi. Je ne me suis même pas perdue hier soir ! Enfin pas trop. En fait je crois que je me suis endormie en marchant et que mes pieds m'ont emmenée chez moi. Mais revenons en à ce point qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. D'accord, hier j'étais très, très à l'ouest. Mais… Jasper… Il m'a tutoyée, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, pas vrai ? Quoi… Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! C'est un pas ENORME progrès dans notre relation ! A moins que je ne l'ai rêvé.

J'ai reçu un appel de Rosalie qui me remerciait d'avoir gardé sa fille. Et un de Emmett qui a dit être désolé que son plan ait raté. Irina lui a avoué avoir tout cafté, et il a dormir chez Rosalie hier soir. Sa petite amie. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire ça. Je veux dire, outre le fait que je suis comme en plein milieu d'un épisode d'une série à l'eau de rose, Emmett n'a jamais été du genre à avoir des attaches avec une fille.

Et puis dernier point : j'espère de tout coeur que le diner de Jasper hier soir était purement professionnel. Sinon je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Je monte dans le premier métro. Peu importe, je vais voir Jasper et forcément, ça me met de bonne humeur ! De pire en pire, hein ? Je me suis fait une queue de cheval, ayant eu une soudaine révélation plus tôt ce matin : un jour il m'avait dit que ça m'allait bien. Ben quoi ? Si jamais il faut que je rivalise avec cette collègue (peut-être celle-la même que j'imaginais exploser sur une mine anti-personelle dans le désert), autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté !

_- Eh bien eh bien, tu es drôlement jolie aujourd'hui Alice._

Je me fige. Ce sont les mots que je voulais entendre, mais pas la personne que je veux entendre.  
Je me tourne lentement vers la source de mon malaise et je n'ai pas tort, c'est bien lui. Mon ex. James **(ndla : décidément, il sert toujours pour l'ex, ou le mec qui vient foutre la merde !)**

Il me fait un grand sourire qui me fait un peu froid dans le dos. Sans raison apparente. Après tout, notre histoire ne s'est pas très bien terminée, mais ce n'était pas horrible non plus. J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec lui, et il doit m'en vouloir. Son sourire semble un peu faux.  
La question est que fait-il a New York ?

_- Tu as changé de numéro de portable._

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

_- En déménageant, oui…_

Oulà, j'ai une toute petite voix. Il faut dire que je culpabilise encore un peu de l'avoir quitté. Comme ça. Enfin, d'après lui c'était pas sympa. Je ne sais pas, c'était mon premier copain, donc je n'avais pas de repères ni d'expérience en matière de « jetequitte »

Je me souviens exactement de ses mots. Et pour cause, il m'ont hanté pendant des semaines !

_« T'es vraiment qu'une trainée Alice ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais ? T'as prétendu m'aimer mais tu n'es qu'une menteuse. Tu ne me mérites même pas, sale garce. Je t'aime moi, mais tu n'en as rien à faire.T'as beau dire que t'es pas heureuse avec moi, qu'avec lui tout est plus beau, tu le connais à peine ce mec. Qui pourrait vraiment s'intéresser à toi à part moi ? Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te sauter. Mais j'le laisserai pas faire Alice, tu es à moi ! T'as pas le droit d'être heureuse après ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime Alice, tu m'entends ? Tu es à MOI ! Tu m'as brisé le coeur. Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde. Tu ne trouveras jamais aussi bien que moi. »_

Ca m'avait fait mal, bien sûr. Et je reste persuadé qu'il a exagéré. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis séparée de lui pour un autre homme. Et que c'est plus ou moins impardonnable, et surtout un comportement que j'ai toujours condamné, blâmé, tout ce que vous voulez.

_- Et tu t'habitues à al vie à New York ? Ca change de Forks, pas vrai ?_

Ah non, son sourire est peut-être sincère après tout. Je le dévisage quelques secondes. Il n'a pas du tout l'air en colère ou fâché. Juste amical.

_- Oh oui ! Tu as sûrement du le constater toi même. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_  
_- Vacances._

Il me sourit. Il est vraiment beau. Ses cheveux sont plus courts que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et ses yeux ont toujours cette mystérieuse teinte noire aux reflets bordeaux. Ce qui est plutôt normal quand on y réfléchit…

_- Je suis surpris de te croiser ici. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, haha ! Mais je suis content de te voir finalement. Tu as l'air de bien aller._  
_- Très. New York me correspond bien._

_"Et en particulier un de ses habitants"_

Il me répond d'un autre sourire. Je me sens gênée et bien à la fois. Je me souviens pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Sa gentillesse, sa spontanéité et son enthousiasme. Mais aussi pourquoi j'ai voulu passer à autre chose. Sa jalousie. Son côté trop possessif. Ses crises et ses tendances à boire outre mesure aussi. Et pourtant, un simple regard, un simple sourire suffisent à effacer tout ça. Mais pas ce qu'il m'a dit après.

On reste côte à côte sans se parler, un long moment. Dès que je lève les yeux, il me sourit ou me fait un clin d'oeil. Et ma station finit par arriver.

_- Euh, je descends ici. Contente de-_  
_- Moi aussi. Je dois prendre la ligne A._  
_- Oh… Moi aussi._  
_- C'est le destin._  
_- Euh… Ouais._

Il est tout joyeux. C'est dur en fait, de le voir comme ça. Si naturel, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si nous ne nous étions pas disputés comme jamais un an auparavent. Parce que ça me fait presque regretter. Mais il est certain que jamais, JAMAIS je ne veux recommencer à le fréquenter. C'est du passé, et puis j'ai une toute autre cible en vue.

On marche côté à côte en silence. Il se remet à me parler juste avant que Jasper ne monte.

_- Et comment ça s'est terminé avec Riley ?_

Aie.

_- Comme tu l'avais dit._  
_- Je vois._  
_- Bonjour Alice !_  
_- Bonjour Jasper ! Encore désolée pour hier soir. Et merci, aussi._  
_- Vous ne vous êtes pas perdue, alors ? J'voue que j'ai eu un peu peur de vous laisser partir dans votre état.._

Oh. Oh. Ohoh… Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Ou un accident de sa part, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas on se cantonnera au "vous".

_- Ca s'est bien passé Et la petite, elle s'est rendormie rapidement ?_  
_-Hm, oui assez. Oh, euh, pardon… Bonjour…?_  
_-Oh, euh, Jasper, je vous présente James. Un ami de… l'Etat de Washington Et James, voici Jasper. Un… Un euh… Ben… On prend le métro ensemble tous les matins, et mon frère fréquente sa soeur._

Jasper grimace à ses mots et ça me fait pouffer.

_- Et je crains qu'il ait une très mauvaise influence sur elle et sa fille._  
_- Un ami ? Voyons Alice, pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Nous ne sommes pas amis. En réalité, je suis son ex petit ami. Le premier d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes séparés il y a plus d'un an et c'est la première fois que nous nous revoyons ou reparlons. C'est dommage, je suis certain que nous aurions pu rester en bons termes, pas vrai ? Mais… Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais aller plus loin._

En effet, il va s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la rame. Je suis étonnée, j'avais un bien moins bon souvenir de lui. J'aurais cru que même plus d'un an après, il aurait tout fait pour pourrir l'hypothétique relation que j'aurais pu avoir avec Jasper. Jasper qui le suit des yeux avec un air bizarre.

_- Euh… Désolée. Enfin, euh… Vous allez bien ? Votre soirée d'hier s'est bien passée ?_  
_- Eh bien, j'ai couché Irina et attendu le retour de sa mère et-_  
_- Non je veux dire, avant. Irina m'a parlé d'un diner dehors._  
_- Ah. Eh bien, oui. Je suppose. Enfin un rendez-vous professionnel ennuyant bien comme il faut._  
_- Oh._

Je retrouve mon sourire d'un coup, et j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne lui a pas échappé, et il lève les yeux au ciel. Je crois, parce que c'est si court que je n'en suis pas certaine.

Aujourd'hui encore nous sommes soupés en pleine conversation par l'arrivée subite de ma station. Je salue Jasper d'un sourire, accompagné d'un signe de main enjoué.

Je chantonne dans ma tête quand une main se sait de mon bras. Je me retourne etavant d'avoir le temps de crier je me retrouve nez à nez avec James.

-_ T'es amoureuse de ce mec hein ? C'est quoi ? Ton nouveau copain ? Ton amant ou un truc du genre ?_  
_- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Et non, tu te trompes._

Bon, à croire que TOUT LE MONDE se rend compte en une seconde que je craque sur ce type. Si j'avais encore un espoir qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, il vient de voler en éclats !

_- Souviens-toi ce que tu m'as fait, Alice. Souvins-t'en pour toujours. Tu. N'as. Pas. Le droit. D'être heureuse. Tu as perdu ce droit il y a tout juste un an. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que tu m'a laissé. Je t'ai cherché, j'ai suivi ta trace, je t'ai trouvée. Pour voir si tu étais prête à faire machine arrière. Mais non, tu continues à me tromper._  
_- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu me fais peur aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et on est plus ensemble. De toute façon il n'y a rien entre cet homme et moi ! Lâche-moi maintenant._

J'essaye de garder mon calme. Je le savais, je le savais que je devais me méfier ! Ce type est un psychopathe ! Pire que moi... Enfin, un vrai quoi !

_-Tu es à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Seul moi peut t'aimer comme il le faut ! Ce mec… Ce mec oublie-le, il est comme les autres. Moi je suis différent, je n'veux pas juste te baiser. Tu ne peux me faire confiance qu'à moi._  
_- Arrête. Arrête ! ARRETE !_  
_- Mademoiselle ? Vous avez un problème ?  
__-Casse-toi le vieux._

Deux hommes rejoignent le premier. Mes cris ont du les alerter. Ils saisissent James et l'éloignent de moi.

_- Va t'en ! Va t'en je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir affaire à toi, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !_

Je sors en courrant ayant, pour une fois, vraiment hâte d'arriver au boulot.

* * *

_Ah oui, et du coup ce chapitre vient encore d'une idée d'aroishot... Elle est partout ! Argh O-O_

"Un ou une ex dans le metro qui s'avère être très collant(e)"


	23. Jour 31

**Blabla :**_ Ce chapitre viens (encore) d'une proposition d'aroishot enfin, vous connaissez la chanson quoi._

_Blabla 2 : SI je peux me le permettre, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Ca serait sympa si vous me disiez (en review, of course) quel est votre chapitre préféré. Certainement pas celui qui suit parce qu'il en se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant (désolééééée !). Oh, et puis si vous pouviez me dire pourquoi ça serait le top ! C4est assez intéressant de savoir ce qui vous plait le plus, pourquoi, et caetera. Enfin, voilà voilà, merci d'avance ! ;o)_

**Mimie :**_ Il faut que tu t'en remettes... C'est si éprouvant que ça, trois chapitres ? Haha !_  
_Oui, ce plan était super. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura sûrement d'autres occasions !_  
_Je ne sais pas si on va revoir James, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment prévu dans l'immédiat. Mais on en réentendra parler, c'est certain !_  
_Merci !_

**Guest :**_ Nous sommes une familles à gosses très agités... En effet. D'ailleurs pour ça je crois que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, ça me fait peur d'un coup !_  
_Il faut bien pimenter un peu les choses avec un taré de service :3 Ca c'est un truc cool dans le métro, enfin d'expérience, il y a presque toujours des gens prêts à intervenir. Presque... Enfin, quand ils sont certain de ne rien risquer. Ouais nan, en fait, oublie, c'est plutôt rare... Enfin dans le cas d'Alice et James, c'est possible et... C'était quoi, déjà, le début de mon raisonnement ?_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Samedi_

Aaaargh, la catastrophe. LES catastrophes ! Evidemment, il fallait que les deux arrivent en même temps…

Je stresse comme pas possible à l'idée de recroiser James. Je ne peux pas partir plus tard, parce que le connaissant, il m'attendrait. Ni plus tôt parce que si ça se trouve il y serait. Et puis, je ne compte pas louper Jasper ! Oui, je suis confrontée à un grand malade et je préfère prendre le risque de le croiser plutôt que de sacrifier un matin avec M'sieur Colgate (vous vous souvenez, ses dents). C'est dire à quel point je suis atteinte. Et puis bon, Jasper est plus grand que James, il pourra me protéger.

Je commence à partir dans mes délire de preux chevaliers quand la deuxième catastrophe me ramène sur Terre illico presto. Je ne peux pas voir Jasper aujourd'hui. Et pour cause : je suis malade ! MALADE ! Il a plu hier soir et je n'étais pas du tout habillée pour y résister. Génial, un gros rhume en bonne et due forme. Donc il faut que je ne croise pas Jasper. Bon je vais partir plus tôt. Euh… Trop tard, il est la même heure que d'habitude. Moi et mes réflexions… J'aurais pu y penser hier mais non, même ça je le remets au lendemain. Bon d'un autre côté je n'étais pas malade hier soir. STOP ! Je recommence à me parler toute seule et… Enfin bref. Il faut que je parte.

J'ai la main tremblante au moment de passer ma carte pour entrer dans le métro. Une fois sur le quai, je vais le plus loin possible de mon wagon habituel. Ca me fera marcher pour le changement mais peu importe. Et puis j'irai en queue de train pour la A. Comme ça, je ne croiserai pas Jasper, ni James si, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas vue et qu'il est effectivement là ce matin, il a décidé de prendre la A aussi. Super, c'est un bon plan.

Je ne le croise pas sur le trajet de la 1, ni au moment du changement - j'ai pris toutes mes précautions, à moitié cachée derrière mon énorme écharpe. En Août, oui. Malade en AOUT ! Bon, me cacher le visage ne sert à rien parce qu''avec ma taille, il est plutôt difficile de se fondre dans le décor. Mais je ne l'ai pas croisé, c'est l'important. J'en suis presque étonnée d'ailleurs.

Je monte dans le deuxième métro assez fière de moi et surtout soulagée.  
Je m'assois, non, m'affale sur un strapontin (qui, ô miracle, ne s'est pas relevé au moment où je me suis laissée tombée) et ferme les yeux. Maudit temps pourrit qui me gâche ma journée ! A cause de cette saleté de pluie je ne vais pas pouvoir parler avec Ja-

_- Alice ? Vous dormez ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le beau, magnifique, splendide visage de mon ex-inconnu.

_- Hein ? Bais gesgue vous faite là ?_

Gé-nial. Je pouvais faire pire comme voix nasillarde et encombrée ?

- Je… Je vais travailler, comme tous les matins.  
- Bais non, bais je zuis allée dans une autre rabe exgsbrès pour… Aaaah, foutues zabidudes ! Dire gue bon blan était barfait…  
- Vous vouliez m'éviter ?

Il prend un faux air offusqué.

_- Un beu, ouais. Vous endendez ba voix ? C'est ridicule… J'aurais bréféré vous ébargner ça._  
_-Oh. Je croyais que j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous déplaisait._  
_- Non, non ! Bais z'édait aussi barce-gue je voulais éviter Ja-_

J'écarquille les yeux d'un coup. Oh non ! Si ça se trouve, comme je suis allée dans le même wagon qu'habituellement, James est quelque part par là.

_- Vous cherchez votre ami ?_  
_- Ce d'est BAS bon abi ! Bon abi… Mon abi… Bon ami… Roooh j'abandonne. Je le déteste, z'est un grand balade !_

Il pouffe. Il se moque de moi ! Il se moque de moi ! Grrrr !

-_ De riez bas, j'aiberais vous boire à ba blace._

Bon, ok, je suis risible, c'est vrai.

_- Excusez-moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vois pas. Il n'avait pas l'air si terrifiant que ça pourtant._  
_- Ouais z'est engore blus vicieux._

Il baisse le strapontin à côté de moi et s'assois. Evidément, je commence à avoir le nez qui coule. L'horreur, l'anti-glamour au possible. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il faut que je me mouche mais j'ai une manière vraiment pas classe me moucher. En même temps qui a l'air classe en se mouchant ? Marilyn Monroe peut-être… Je lui demanderais bien comment elle fait mais elle est morte. Et je suis encore partie loin dans mon délire. JE fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Allez, à la une, à la deux, à la trois… Trompette en puissance ! Je me cache derrière mon écharpe. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

_- Au moins, le prochain ne pourra pas être pire. Enfin, je vous le souhaite._  
_- Ben… Zelui gue j'esbère être le brochain est blutôt barfait dans zon genre. Aaah bais zette voix est jusde horrib' !_  
_- Toujours le même ?_

Je hoche la tete.

-_ Et ça ne se concrétise toujours pas ? Ca fait combien de temps ?  
__- Euh… Un bois à beu brès. Bais je n'ose bas, de beur de tout casser. J'abais presque trouvé le gourage hier soir, bais je grois vue je vais éviter aujourd'hui bour… des raisons évidentes.  
__- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de chance. C'est dommage._

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, l'air impassible. Aaargh mais il veut ma mort ! Il me demande clairement de tout lui avouer, là, non ?

_- Drès dobage. Atcha ! Oubs…_  
_- A vos souhaits._  
_- Berci…_

Mon souhait pour là tout de suite ? Une guérison miraculeuse et une réponse positive à ma déclaration et puis une vie paisible aux côtés de Jasper… Ah… ca marche pas ! J'aurais essayé.

_- Esze gue… Est-ce gue vous savez zi mon frère reste engore chez votre zoeur ce soir ? Il ne be rébond bas au déléphone._  
_- A vrai dire… Je me suis un eu disputé avec ma soeur hier matin et.. Nous n'avons pas reparlé depuis._  
_- Ah. D'agore. Je suis désolée._

Il hausse les épaules.

_- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir aller travailler dans cet état ?_  
_- Euh, boui. Z'est juste ma voix qui fait n'imborde quoi. Zinon je bais bien, hein !_  
_- Tant mieux. Ah, vous devez déjà y aller. J'espère que vous irez mieux lundi !_  
_- J'esbère aussi. A lundi alors ! Bonne jourdée !_

Il me sourit et se lève avec moi.

_- Bonne journée._

Bon, ce n'était pas SI catastrophique que ça !

…

Si ?

* * *

_Vous pouvez penser que la voix d'Alice, ça fait cliché, trop exagéré ou ce que vous voulez mais non, c'est une triste réalité. Je comptais de toute façon écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui et comme par magie je tombe malade ! (alors que j'ai passé TOUT l'hiver en manche courte et parfois avec un blouson en faux cuir). Donc pour les phrases d'Alice, je les disais à voix haute et… ben j'ai retranscrit quoi. Si, si, j'ai VRAIMENT cette voix, c'est HORRIBLE !_

_Mais bon, ça s'avère utile.  
__Sinon, je pars une semaine et je ne prends pas mon ordinateur avec moi, donc ben... A la semaine prochaine ! :) Et n'oubliez pas : votre chapitre préféré :p_

"Un gros rhume qui transforme le "Je t'aime Jasper" en "Je d'aibe Casper""


	24. Jour 32, Jour 33

**Blabla **_** : **Bonsoir à toutes ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour cet horrible retard. J'avais pas trop la tête à ça mais me revoilà, plus déterminée que jamais ! Je vous adore, je vous adore ! A très vite :)_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Ce chapitre est un deux en un, et c'est le premier d'une liste... plus ou moins longue je crois :3_

_**Louloute 37 :** Bonjour bonjour ! Et non, je n'avais pas encre posté le chapitre suivant, ça doit être un bug de (ça ne serait pas la première fois...) Mais le voilà. Même s'il a été long. Très long._

_**Guest :** J'ai été horrible, ça fait bien plus d'une semaine ! :( Désoléeee ! Mais en effet, j'ai bien profité :)  
Le chapitre où Alice plante Jasper ? Ah si tu as aimé celui où ils sont collés... Oups, je n'en dis pas plus :x_

_**Mimie :** C'est drôle, à chaque fois qu'on me remercie pour ma rapidité, juste après je mets 4 plombes... Désolée :( Et merci pour ton "ça fait du bien", ça me fait super plaisir !_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Dimanche_

Non, non, non ! Je déteste ma vie ! Si j'ai quitté ce trou paumé, ce n'est pas pour y retourner à la première occasion pour des vacances. D'abord ce ne sont même pas des vacances, juste quelques jours de congés. Et j'en ai si peu ! Pourquoi je les passerai à Forks d'abord ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas si terrible. J'ai plein d'amis là bas, et ma famille, mais ça veut dire que je ne prendrais pas la ligne A pendant DIX jours ! Et puis quoi encore ? Jasper et moi on commence tout juste à se rapprocher. Ou je me fais juste des films. Mais je commence tout juste à me faire des films. Ou peut-être pas. Pas du tout même.

_- Maman ! Non, j'ai plus 15 ans, laisse moi passer mes vacances où je veux !_  
- C'est hors de question jeune fille ! C'était la condition ! Tu peux aller vivre à New York seule SEULEMENT si tu reviens pendant TOUTES tes vacances, au moins la première année!  
_- Mais maman ! Avec les travail j'ai pas trop le temps de me pencher sur mes croquis…_

Gros mensonge…

- Tu peux tout aussi bien les travailler ici.  
_- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas le dire mais tu m'y obliges !_  
-C'est très bien pour toi ma chérie, mais tu rentres à Forks cette semaine. Tu peux l'amener si tu veux !  
_- Euh… Non, non ! Je suis assez grande pour pouvoir passer mes vacances où je le veux !_  
- Alice c'est hors de question. Tu rentres à la maison un point c'est tout. De toute façon, j'ai déjà ton billet.  
_- QUOI ? Mais…_  
- Le sujet est clos. Ton avion est à 7 heures demain matin. Ne sois pas en retard, c'est ta grande spécialité.  
_- Mais mamaaaaaan !_  
- Alice, tu as 26 ans, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des caprices pour avoir ce que tu veux.  
_- Alors décale d'un ou deux jours, je dois au moins dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Mardi, je pars mardi, mais pas avant ! Sinon je boude tout le temps que je serai avec vous et tu sais que je peux être infernale._

Je l'entends soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne. C'est presque gagné !

- Alice… commence-t-elle mais je la coupe.  
_- S'il y a des frais supplémentaires pour le décalage, je les payerais. Mais s'il te plait, ma mamounette chérie d'amour que j'aime… S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit !  
_- Bon… D'accord. Mais alors tu sera de corvée couvert. A chaque repas. Non négociable.

Grrr, qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais…?!

_- OK. T'as gagné, je mettrai la table et la débarrasserai…_  
- Tous les jours !  
_- Oui, ouiiii._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel tyran cette mère là !

_- A mardi ma chérie !_  
_- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, à Mardi._

Je raccroche et soupire. Il n'est que 10h, un DIMANCHE, et j'arrive à me prendre la tête avec ma mère. Quoiqu'elle fait encore mieux, là où elle est, , à Forks, il n'est que 7h et elle arrive à me prendre la tête !

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Lundi_

Pfff, je n'arrive pas à le croire. On est le 4 août et le métro est tout plein de monde. Surtout sur la ligne A. Mais ils vont où tous ces gens ? Ils ne peuvent pas partir en vacances AILLEURS ? Je déteste quant il y a plein de monde dans le métro, surtout le lundi matin…

Et en plus, je crois que j'ai des ampoules. Je pensais mes pieds plus résistants, à force.

- _Je vous croyais mes amis…_  
_- Vous parlez à vos chaussures ?_  
_- Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? Bonjour ! Si je parle à mes chaussures ? Mais non, il faut être complètement dingue pour ça. Non, moi je parle à mes pieds. Je sais que vous m'avez trahie, en faiblissant, saletés de pieds._  
_- Ah oui, si vous pensez que c'est différent… Moins dingue..._  
_- Evidement. Parler à mes chaussures, haha ! Vous me prenez pour une folle ? Enfin, vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé un bon dimanche ?_  
_- Si vous appelez 24 heures des stress intense à la poursuite d'une petite diablesse de quatre ans qui courre vraiment très vite et trouve toujours, TOUJOURS, de nouvelles_  
_bêtises à faire un bon dimanche, alors je suppose que oui…_  
_- Vous êtes devenu son baby-sitter à plein temps ?_  
_- C'est à cause de votre frère, ma soeur veux passer plus de temps avec lui et me laisse sa fille. Je l'adore, j'imagine que vous l'avez remarqué, mais… à petites doses finalement. Je vais me faire des cheveux blancs à ce train là._

Je m'apprête à lui répondre par un sourire mais avant que je n'en aie le temps, le train s'arrête un peu brusquement et je trébuche droit sur Jasper. Ca commence à devenir une habitude. Et NON, je ne l'ai PAS fait exprès. J'aurais pu, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser.

-_ Aouch. Ehh, faudrait penser à arrêter à faire du sport, vous être presque aussi dur qu'une pierre._

J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Hm, ça aurait pu être pire. Du genre «_ Non mais tâtez-moi ça »._ Ouais, là ça aurait été génant.  
Je veux me reculer en m'excusant mais encore une fois, le destin de devance et l'équivalent d'une équipe de football américain, avec les remplaçants, monte et nous compresse les uns aux autres.

Bon, ben dommage, je vais être obligée de rester plaquée contre mon fantasme. Oh ben mince alors. Eh, me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai pas forcé le destin, ça c'est fait tout seul. C'est bien la preuve qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ?

-_ C'était un compliment ça, ou non ?_  
_- Je sais pas trop. Ben vous êtes sûrement bien foutu, du coup, mais comme matelas ben y'a mieux…_

_Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'allonger sur vous…_ Oula, ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, voyons ! Je rougis mais il ne peut pas me voir dans cette position. Est-ce que je peux le renifler ou ça fait vraiment trop droguée/déséspérée/complètement malade ?

Le métro se remet à freiner violemment. Il est dans un mauvais jour ou quoi, ce chauffeur ? D'accord son métier n'est pas passionnant mais on souffre à l'arrière ! Amenez-moi le cahier des réclamations.  
Je suis de nouveau plaquée contre Jasper mais en plus, je suis écrasée par les gens derrière moi. Je me redresse un peu. La foule n'est pas assez dense pour qu'on tienne tous droits. Je cherche des yeux quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher mais la barre verticale est hors de ma portée, derrière une muraille de touristes en bermuda et tong hideuses, et la barre horizontale est…eh bien… Beaucoup trop haut pour mon mètre quarante-sept… Encore une fois, ils n'ont pas pensé à moi ! Quand je serai maître du monde, tout ça sera bien différent, ils verront !

Jasper remarque mon désespoir et rit sous cape.

_- C'est vrai que vous êtes minuscule._  
_- Eeeeh ! Si c'est comme ça, je boude._

Il lève les yeux au ciel et passe son bras dans mon dos. Youpi, comme la dernière fois !

_- Mais non, mais non. Allez, venez là que je vous empêche de tomber._

Whoooo gén iaaaaaal ! Danse de la joie ! Je pourrais mourir heureuse, mais si je meurs je ne pourrais plus revivre ce moment...

(** ndla : voici la danse de la joie mentale d'Alice :** /(o.o /) \(o.o \) \( o.o )/ ( /o.o)/ ( \o.o)\ )

_- En revanche, je n'ai pas un excellent equilibre comme ça. Si vous commencez à tomber, je vous lâche !_  
_- Haha, hors de question, mon vieux !_

Je passe alors mes deux bras dans son dos et me colle encore plus à lui (et oui, c'était possible !). Ben quoi ? Le destin m'aide, mais il faut que je le pousse un peu aussi. Sinon ça n'avancera jamais. Y'a qu'à voire mon frère, s'il n'avait pas poussé le destin il ne serait pas déjà à sortir presque tous les soirs avec Rosalie. Et puis, je suis sûre que Jasper m'a implicitement invitée à le faire. Genre "_accrochez-vous à moi pour ne pas tomber, ô ma délicate princesse, ô déesse de mes nuits ._ Enfin du genre quoi.

_- Si je tombe, vous tombez avec moi !_

Il rit doucement et forcément, vu que je suis contre lui, je suis toute secouée.

-_ Eeh, ne bougez pas._  
_- Oui chef…_

J'entends son coeur, qui bat tout à fait régulièrement contre ma joue, alors que le mien s'emballe tellement que je craint son arrêt iminent. C'est pas juste.  
J'ai très chaud. Très, très chaud, et pas seulement parce que la rame est bondée. Je sens mes joues bouillantes, je doit être écarlate. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je devrais ne plus rougir à force. Ou le rester éternellement.  
Il me serre un peu trop fort, mais je n'ose pas le lui faire remarquer. Il risque **(1)** de me lâcher totalement et je serais moi aussi obligée de le lâcher, et c'est hors de question ! Je préfère souffrir un peu. Même si je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

…

…

Bon, c'est trop bête de mourir comme ça.

_- E-excusez-moi. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit d'arrêter le sport ? Je confirme, vous m'écrasez comme un paquet de chips !_  
_- Ah, je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais à l'avion que je dois prendre demain et... Enfin, j'aime pas trop ça alors… Oh, oubliez._

Il ne me lâche pas. Yeeeeah ! Attendez une minute… L'avion ? Je me recule un peu avant de me raviser et de me relaxer dans la meilleure position du monde.

_- Vous…partez ?_  
_- Oui, demain matin. J'ai quelques jours alors je vais voir mes parents._  
_- Oh j'ai bien fait de reculer mon départ que d'un jour alors…_  
_- Vous dites ?_  
_- Hein ? Euh, moi ? Rien…!_  
_- Vous partez aussi ?_  
_- Euh, oui. Voir mes parents aussi. Je devais partir ce matin mais j'ai décalé à demain pour, euh… Ben je voulais vous dire au revoir avant._  
_- Vous avez fait ça ?_

Je sens qu'il baisse la tête vers moi, surpris. Si je n'étais pas encore entièrement rouge, c'est fait maintenant. Et en plus, je fais l'erreur de lever la tête vers lui, sans me décoller pour autant.

_- C'est parce que…_

Est-ce ue c'est le moment de tout lui déballer ? Non, pas du tout, on ne va pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours, je serais trop stressée à l'idée de connaitre sa réponse, ça m'angoisserai tout le temps que je serai à Forks et je mourrai d'une crise cardique. Et puis il y a trop de monde autour (je prend enfin conscience de leur présence autrement que comme une foule encombrante).

_- Parce que…?_  
_- Mince, vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire… Eh bien parce que j'aime bien, même beaucoup ces trajets en votre compagnie et on s'entend plutôt bien, je trouve, enfin j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous, et du coup je me suis dit que c'est pas sympa de partir plusieurs jours sans prévenir parce que bon, enfin si ça se trouve ben vous aussi vous aimez bien ces trajets alors il fallait bien que je vous le dise, et puis en plus ben peut-être que vous m'auriez attendue.. Enfin c'est un peu prétentieux… Mais moi je l'aurais fait ! Et puis je l'ai déjà fait, vous le savez. Oh, je ne suis pas trop encombrante j'espère ? Non parce que je sais que je peux l'être et en plus je parle beaucoup, un vrai moulin à parole mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Enfin, j'espère que vous m'appréciez autant que je vous apprécie et du coup est-ce que mhmmhmhmh… Mhmmh !_

Il vient de lâcher mon dos pour mettre sa main sur ma bouche.

_- Aaaah, le silence…_  
_- Mhmmh !_  
_- Vous avez un de ces débits de parole…._  
_- Je suis désolée…_

Sa main reviens se placer dans lon dos. Si c'est pas génial ça !

_- Pardon pardon pardon ! Oh je suis nulle…_  
_- Ah non ! Je vous interdis de dire ça ou même de le penser ! Vous êtes une sacrée bavarde doublée d'une pipelette c'est évident, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas « nulle »._  
_- D'accord… Merci._

Je dois contrôler mon débit de parole… Quel homme voudrait vivre avec moi dans ces conditions ?

_- Euh… Vous repensez à votre avion ?_  
_- Non. Pourquoi ?_  
_- Vous m'étouffez._  
_- Oh, excusez-moi. Encore. C'est parce que je suis un peu énervé._  
_- Oh pardon, je sais que je suis agaçante quand je parle autant._  
_- Mais pas contre vous, voyons. Enfin, parce que vous ne vous rendez visiblement pas compte de ce que vous valez, et c'est sûrement parce que des gens vous en ont empêché. Ma soeur à vécu la même chose au lycée… Je veux dire, je ne vous connais pas encore très bien…_

S'il a dit encore, c'est qu'il compte mieux me connaitre !

_- … Mais suffisamment pour savoir que vous êtes exceptionnelle et loin d'petre nulle ou inutile ou je ne sais quoi encore._  
_- Vous me trouvez… Exceptionnelle ?_  
_- Vous parlez à vos pieds…_  
_- Ah… C'est exact._  
_- C'est bientôt votre station…_  
_- J'ai pas envie de partir._

C'était trop bizarre ?

_- Vous allez me manquer en fait, je crois. Vous devez être la seule perosnne intelligente avec qui je parle. Ca me fait me sentir pas trop stupide. Ah non, oubliez. Enfin la fin, vous êtes quand même la personne... Je me tais._  
_- Quand revenez-vous ?_  
_- Je vais vous manquer ?_

! Je vais lui manquer !

_- Sûrement._  
_- Mercredi 13. Et vous ?_  
_- Le 12. A mercredi alors…_

Je me détache à contre coeur de lui et le contemple ce qui me semble être une éternité et une fraction de seconde à la fois avant de sortir sur le quai. Je me retourne et lui fait un petit signe de la main quand les portes se referment. J'en arrive à ressentir comme un vide dans la poitrine. Au départ je pensais que c'était juste une attirance physique. Puis j'ai appris à mieux le connaitre et c'est allé au-delàs. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! Mon dieu ce que ces dix jours vont êtrre être longs….

* * *

Merci de votre fidélité (vous gagnerez bientôt des points pour ça :p Ahem, je divague. La fatigue, la fatigue..) et n'oubliez pas ma petite review, même si je ne suis pas certaine de la mériter... Mais laissez-moi en une quand même (menaces, menaces).

**(1)** Le mot interdit ! (comprendra qui pourra :p)


	25. Jour 34

**Blabla :** _Me revoilà ponctuelle ! J'ai pensé à ce chapitre hier soir.. Enfin vers minuit. Et je n'ai pas arrêté de me lever pour écrire une phrase ou une idée qui me plaisait sur mon ordi de peur de l'oublier. J'ai pas les yeux en face des trous ce matin du coup, c'est horrible !_

_Blabla 2 : J'ai, encore une fois, décidé de m'inspirer de mon expérience personnelle. Eh, avec un peu d'imagination et quelques améliorations, mas vie est super cool ! Bon, il manque Jasper. Mais ça... Allez, neuf "incidents" du chapitre qui suit me sont arrivés. Devinez lesquels :p_

_**Kerta :** (heureusement que je vérifie, mon correcteur avait préféré "Herta", je ne sais pas trop comment tu l'aurais pris...). Alors là, tu ne ouvrais sûrement pas me faire plus plaisir ! Un petit bijoux ? A ce point ? Ooooh, tu vas me faire rougir !_  
_OK, prête-moi tes rêves tout de suite ! Moi aussi je veux, d'abord !_  
_Aaaaah, je sais ce que c'est, vouloir absolument connaitre la suite. Moi ça m'est arrivé avec une histoire super longue mais divisée en seulement deux chapitres. A 4h du mat', ayant cours le lendemain, je me dis qu'il est temps d'arrêter. En fait il me restait moins de dix minutes à lire mais j'ai du attendre le lendemain. J'étais vraiment pas fraîche au réveil, mais je n'ai pas regretté :p_  
_Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai fait le lapsus... "Jasper qu'on se reverra vite ! Euh, j'espère. J'espère..." Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu avoir honte d'ailleurs, à force de le faire trop souvent x)_  
_Non, non, AUCUN sous entendu... ;)_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Mardi_

C'est pas humain, nous demander de nous lever si tôt. Il faut être à 4 heures au terminal. Sans déconner, j'habite pas tout à fait à côté moi, et vous avez une idée du prix d'une nuit à l'hôtel de l'aéroport ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter un vol à 6 heures, franchement ?  
Et puis cette file interminable pour enregistrer ses bagages… Ils sont arrivés à quelle heure tous ces gens ? Enfin, heureusement que Forks est un bled paumé (j'exagère… Mais pas tant que ça). Sinon, j'aurais LARGEMENT dépassé les 15 kg de bagages autorisés par personne. Mais j'ai encore des affaires chez mes parents et je n'ai pas besoin de prendre mes robes, mes talons aiguille, mes bijoux et tout ce qui m'est vital à New York. Et cette garce d'hôtesse qui me demande si j'ai perdu mon groupe d'accompagnateurs ou mes parents ! J'ai VINGT TROIS ANS, pas douze ! D'accord, je ne suis pas maquillée (j'ai pas eu le courage de me lever assez tôt) et j'ai pas un look de mannequin parce que c'est plus confortable pour prendre l'avion mais… Mais vingt trois ans ! ! !

Je m'affale sur un des sièges et me met à somnoler. Peut-être pas une très bonne idée, je risque **(1)** de ne pas me réveiller… Bon, je n'ai qu'à aller passer le contrôle douanier. Je pourrais me reposer dans la salle juste devant l'embarquement, et quelqu'un pensera peut-être à me réveiller.  
Je dois enlever mes boucles d'oreilles, mon pendentif, mes bagues, mes bracelets, ma montre, ma ceinture et même mes chaussures pour passer le portique. Mais quelle idée j'ai eue de mettre tout ça ? Au moins, j'ai pensé à retirer le couteau à lame rétractable que j'ai toujours dans mon sac, j'aurais été traitée comme une terroriste sinon !

Le terminal est hypra grand ! Il y a même des consoles de jeu ! Mais il y a beaucoup de monde, et ils commencent l'embarquement assez tôt. Je fais partie des premiers à partir, et on doit prendre une navette qui nous emmène à l'avion. Ca me rappelle les matins dans le métro tant je suis compressée, et plus particulièrement hier, parce que le bus est très large et il n'y pas de barre verticale au milieu, donc je n'ai RIEN à quoi m'accrocher, si ce n'est mes voisins… Mais ils sont vachement moins sexys que Jasper.

Enfin on sort, et je ressens un puissent sentiment de libération. Aaaah, de l'air frais ! Attendez,, il faut ENCORE que je sorte ma carte d'identité ? Mais je l'ai déjà montrée 3 ou 4 fois ! Eh ben, ils rigolent pas avec la sécurité… Je déteste cette photo, j'ai une tête atroce ! Mais je dois encore la garder deux ans… Et dire que je dois à la montrer à ce Stewart si mignon… Si je n'étais pas totalement dingue de Jasper, je jetterai mon dévolu sur celui-là ! Bon, le fait est qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, c'est peut-être pour ça… En plus il est gentil avec moi, plus qu'avec les autres passagers j'ai l'impression. Il m'emmène même jusqu'à mon siège. Arf, j'ai la place maudite ! A côté de la porte de secours et au-dessus de l'aile. Bon voyons le côté positif : j'ai plus de place pour mes jambes que les autres gens. Mais ça veut dire que je ne peux pas garder mon sac ou ma veste sur mes genoux au décollage et à l'atterissage, donc que je vais devoir aller les chercher en plein vol. Pas très difficile me direz-vous, mais vous oubliez un détail important. Je fais moins d'un mètre cinquante ! J'espère que mes voisins seront sympas et m'attraperont mon sac. Je ne peux pas vivre sans ! Oh j'espère aussi que mon voisin ne sera pas du genre à s'affaler et à prendre toute la place. Je suis assez menue, mais j'ai besoin d'un espace vital !

Je tourne les yeux vers le hublot. Pfff, il y a l'aile et le moteur qui me cachent le paysage. Et puis regardez-moi cette poignée de secours. Rouge. Elle m'appelle ! Je sais que pendant tout le vol je vais avoir horriblement envie de la toucher, parce que… C'est trop tentant, c'est formellement interdit. Et pour cause ! Mais c'est irresistible… Ca serait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie si je l'enclenchais par accident. Mais du rouge sur du blanc, ça attire l'oeil ! Aaaah, ma main me démange !

-_ Oh c'est pas vrai. Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez partout, ou que le destin essaye de me dire quelque chose._

Je me fige. Non, c'est pas possible. Je me retourne lentement et fais face à… à… J'arrive pas a y croire.

_- Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dans cet avion… a côté de MOI !_  
_- Eh bien mes parents habitent Seattle ce qui explique cet avion. Et quant à être à côté de vous… Un heureux coup du hasard ?_

Je tape des mains. Hein, mais pourquoi j'applaudis ? Aaah, parce que je suis TROP contente !

_- C'est super ! Super ! Je vais donc avoir une dernière discussion un minimum sensée avant de rejoindre ma famille. Enfin il y a bien mon père mais il parle toujours de son boulot, c'est un peu barbant… Oh, et dire que je craignais ces six heures et demi de vol… On va enfin pouvoir parler un peu plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes.. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore passer du temps avec vous le matin, mais c'est un peu court, on ne peut pas avoir de vraie conversation. Là c'est différent… Oh, je parle trop, pas vrai ?_

Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Je vais demander à une hôtesse si je peux changer de place…

- O_h non, s'il vous plait, restez !_  
_- Je plaisantais Alice. Je suis surpris, mais bien content que vous soyez ici._

Il s'assoie à côté de moi, non sans manquer de se cogner contre les... portes-bagages ?, et je me dis que je laisse tomber l'espace vital, je veux qu'il se rapproche !

_- Ben ça pour une coïncidence… Je n'en reviens toujours pas._  
_- Comme vous dites. Et dire que si je n'avais pas décalé mon vol j'aurais passé mon vol toute seule à jouer avec un morceau de papier et mes doigts… Dites… Vous comptiez me dire que vous partiez aujourd'hui, hier ?_  
_- Oui… J'aurais du m'y prendre avant, surtout que vous avez failli partir avant-hier, mais ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête._  
_- Hm. Bon d'accord, ça va alors._

Une hôtesse passe à ce moment et me regarde avec bienveillance. Euh…?

_- Mademoiselle, vous avez bien plus de seize ans ?_

Ecoute moi bien, saleté, j'ai VINGT TROIS ans, ça SUFFIT maintenant ! 16 ans… Non mais vraiment, c'est dégradant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fait pas près d'un mètre quatre-vingt comme toi que je suis une gamine ! Grrrrrr !

_- Euh… Oui, oui._  
_- Très bien, désolée. C'est à cause de mesures de sécurité, par rapport à la porte, vous comprenez…_  
_- Pfffrfrf._

Je me retourne vers Jasper, le regard menaçant.

_- Vous venez de rire là, non ?_

Il se mord la lèvre infrieur.

_- Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi. Haha, pardon. Vraiment ALice, ce n'est pas méchant mais…_  
_- Pfffff._

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lui tourne vers le dos.

_- Libre à vous de converser avec le hublot tout le trajet, vous savez…_

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_- Vous n'êtes pas sympa._  
_- Mais c'était drôle..._  
_- NON !_  
_- Vous me pardonnez ?_  
_- Non._  
_- S'il vous plait ?_

Je me tourne vers lui. Erreur.

_- O-o-oui.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, accrochez votre ceinture s'il vous plait. Nous allons vous montrer les consignes de sécurités._

L'avion commença à avancer. Enfin à reculer. Ca fait des marche-arrières ces machins ? Eh beh… Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait rien derrière ! Parce que y'a pas de rétroviseurs… Enfin… Je pars encore trop loin.

L'hôtesse répète ses gestes (ça doit être lassant à la fin) de sécurité juste à côté de nous. Un peu en arrière. Donc je ne la vois pas bien. Et le Stewart (à qui Jasper fait plus que jamais de l'ombre) est trop loin devant pour que je puisse le voir, à cause du siège Pfff. Satanée taille. Mais bon, je sais comment ça fonctionne.

Jasper se penche vers moi.

-_ Si vous voulez, je vous aidrait à mettre votre masque ou à gonfler votre gilet de sauvetage._

Je lui met un coup de coude.

_- Rooh, arrêtez de vous moquer !_  
_- Haha, je vous promets d'essayer. Ca devrait se calmer, en l'air._  
_- Ah c'est vrai, vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les avions._  
_- J'ai regardé trop d'émissions où on expliquait le pourquoi du comment de certains crash et… C'est un peu bête mais je ne suis pas trop à l'aise. Mais bon, au moins si je meurs aujourd'hui, je serai avec quelqu'un que je connais et que j'apprécie._  
_- Oh c'est gentil ça._  
_- Je suis gentil ou pas sympa ?_  
_- Les deux. Mais je vous aime bien._

Ca y est, on accélère. Et… On décolle. Youpiii, c'est le meilleur moment ! Quoi ? Laissez-moi apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie !

_- C'est bizarre. Je ne suis pas du tout angoissé. Comment vous faites ?_  
_- Comment je fais quoi ?_  
_- C'est forcément à cause de vous. Ou plutôt grâce._  
_- Ah. Ben je suis peut-être un peu magicienne. Qui sait ?_  
_- Vous savez ce qui m'a tout de suite plus chez vous ?_  
_- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous plait ?_  
_- Haha, des tas._

3, 2, 1.. Ca ne manque pas, je deviens toute rose. Ou rouge. Ou les deux. C'est possible ? Parce que le rouge prédomine mais… C'est pas vrai, Jasper me dit qu'il y a un tas de choses qu'il aime chez moi et moi je pars encore dans mes délires.

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le dossier.

- Oui des tas. Mais la première, c'est votre spontanéité, votre maladresse aussi. Vous êtes tellement naturelle et enjouée… Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je ne saurais trop comment vous l'expliquer… Vous êtes différentes des autres femmes. Un peu moins conventionnelle.

Il a dit femme. Femme ! Pas fille !

_- Oh vous me flattez là._

.

On passe trois heures à bavarder et à se chamailler, et je suis au comble du bonheur ! On se tait pour regarder le soleil qui se lève à travers les hublots et je commence à ressentir un peu de fatigue.

_- Arf, j'aurais préféré être de l'autre côté. Je déteste m'appuyer sur le côté gauche._  
_- Vraiment ?_  
_- Oui. C'est bizarre, je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir comme ça._  
_- Je sais que vous ne me trouvez pas trop confortable mais je peux vous faire l'oreiller si vous voulez._  
_- C'est vrai, je peux ? Alors là, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire deux fois._

J'hésite un peu avant d'appuyer ma tête sur son épaule, comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et pas près de ce reproduire. Un énorme privilège.  
Et au moment où je pose ma tête contre lui, c'est un véritable feu d'artifice dans ma tête. Mais je ne pourrais jamais dormir. Jamais ! Et même si je le pouvais je n'en aurais certainement pas envie !

_- Merci._

Est-ce que je tente ma main sur son bras ? Allez, j'essaye. Discrètement, genre c'est pas du tout fait exprès. Il en réagit pas. C'est bien ou non ? Il ne retire pas son bras mais il ne fait rien non plus. Oh je ne vais pas me plaindre, ce moment est déjà juste parfait.

_- Ah attendez._

Il me décale et me rassoie sur mon siège. Eeeeeeeh ! Non !  
Mais il relève l'appui-coude et me fait signe de me remettre contre lui, avec en prime un bras dans le dos.

…

…

Je meurs. Je meurs ! Je meuuuuurs de bien-être.

_- Vous savez, je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir, comme ça…_  
_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_  
_- Ben…_  
_- Essayez quand même, vous avez l'air un peu fatiguée._  
_- Mais… Et si je ne me réveille pas avant l'atterrissage ? Eeeh, ne haussez pas les épaules._

Finalement, je ne dors pas. C'est sans grande surprise, qui aurait pu à ma place ? Je suis dans le confort absolu, le bonheur absolu, tout absolu ! On regarde un film. Je ne saurais pas vous dire ce que c'est, je n'y ai presque pas prétté attention. Elle était totalement ailleurs, mon attention.

Ce furent sûrement les six heures les plus belles de toute ma vie ! Et le moment que je redoutais tant finit par arriver. Le moment de descendre de l'avion.

_- Merci mademoiselle, au revoir et bonne journée._  
_- Merci vous aussi._

Je me tourne vers le Stewart et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Dommage, la concurrence est trop rude !

Ma taille me joue à nouveau un tour quand il faut récupérer nos bagages. Tout le monde est agglutiné autour du tapis roulant et je n'arrive pas à me faufiler entre les gens avant un bon moment. Quand j'y arrive enfin, parce qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde, ma valise arrive à ma hauteur. Mais trop loin. Argh, j'arrive pas à l'attrapper ! Elle est trop loin ! Et si je pose mon genoux là, je vais être entraînée avec le tapis.

_- Hahaha, regardez-moi ça. Ben alors petite Alice, tu as perdu tes parents ? Mais comment vas-tu pouvoir attrapper cette valise ?_

Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. J'y crois pas, ce sont Victoria et Maria (**ndla : oui la probabilités qu'elles soient amies est plutôt faible...**), mes ennemies jurées pendant toute ma scolarité. Je vais les tuer, les tuer !

Un bras passe à côté de moi, attrape ma valise et la pose à mes côtés. Je me tourne pour remercier mon sauveur (c'est un sauveur !) et c'est presque sans surprise que je tombe sur les beaux yeux de Jasper. Je lui souris et il me fait signe de le suivre.

_- Haan mais… Il est ultra canon ! Alice, c'est qui ? Un cousin, ton baby-sitter ? Haha. Tu nous le présente ?_

Ben voyons !

Jasper me prend la main, m'entraine un peu plus loin et s'arrête. Je lève la tête pour voir ce qui ne va pas, il a l'air furieux. Et certainement au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, de touuuuuuute mon existence, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Enfin presque, à la commissure. Tiens, je crois que mon coeur à lâché. Parce que ce fut bref, mais suffisamment long pour faire louper pas mal de battement à mon pauvre coeur sous pression.

_- B-b-b-bah ba-bah... B..._  
_- Allez venez, on y va._

Les rires des deux idiotes se sont arrêtés net. Et bim, d'une pierre deux coups. Dites, il voudrait pas recommencer, mais un peu plus longtemps ?

_- Je suis désolé. J'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir ou même ne pas faire ça. Enfin, c'est parce que… Quand ma soeur était au lycée, des filles de ce genre s'en sont prises à elle, et maintenant dès que je vois quelque chose du genre, ça me met en rogne. Pardon. C'était pour les faire taire.  
- Non, ne soyez pas désolé, surtout pas. Merci._

Je lui fait un gros câlin _Made by Alice_ et lui fait un énorme sourire.

- V_ous êtes super cool pour quelqu'un qui a l'air aussi coincé de prime abord._  
_- … Merci ?_  
_- Ah, je vois mes parents là bas… A mercredi alors !_  
_- A mercredi. Reposez-vous bien Ca va faire bizarre de ne pas vous voir le matin._  
_- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça va être bizarre pour moi._

Je le lâche alors, un peu, non, beaucoup à regrets, et après mêtre retournée pour lui faire un grand signe de la main une dernière, je cours vers mon père qui me dévisage l'air contrarié.

* * *

**(1)** _Ch'us tellement une rebelle..._

_Là je peux le caser ! : Shirashi Airways vous remercie de votre fidélité et espère vous revoir bientôt. N'oubliez pas de donner vos impression sur le pilote et son équipe !_


	26. Jour 43

**Blabla :**_ Quand je l'ai écrit, c'était le chapitre 8 ou 9…! Vous imaginez, tous les chapitres qu'on aurait perdus ? :( Ca me déplaisait parce que ça avançait trop vite, puis j'ai eu de nouvelles idées, ont m'en a proposées pleins de supers, j'en ai encore eues, et c'est comme ça qu'on arrive au chapitre 26 !  
Je en voulais pas trop modifier ce chapitre, mais du coup j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait un retour en arrière dans leur relation, puisque quand je l'ai écrit il s'était passé beaucoup moins de choses. Enfin… Vous vous souvenez de mon blabla sur le Jeudi ? Nous y voilà !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais les vacances d'Alice et Jasper étaient (encore) une idée d'aroishot. J'ai eu du mal au départ avec, et je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait juste avant ce chapitre. Donc voilà voilà…_

_**Mimie :** En effet, j'avais oublié une phrase par rapport au baiser. Enfin c'était clair dans ma tête mais visiblement pas dans le chapitre. Du coup j'ai fait une petite modification. En fait, s'il l'a « embrassée » c'était pour faire taire les deux pimbêches, parce qu'il déteste ce genre de comportement du fait que sa soeur ait subi la même chose au lycée. Voilà :D_

_**Kerta :** Hahaha, tu me fais rire, et ça c'est cool ;) Contente de te mettre de bonne humeur ! Maiiiis… T'es pas la première à me reprocher de lui donner des crampes aux joues… Désoléeeeeee TToTT  
J'avoue que cette histoire est guimauve, dégoulinante de sucre, mielleuse and co' à certains moments, mais je pense qu'on est toutes un peu niaises, et c'est pour ça que ça marche :p Mais je t'avoue qu'en dehors de toute fiction, les histoires trop mielleuses ça me donne de l'urticaire…  
Ah, je t'avais pas dit, je suis des stup' en fait, et tout ce que tu me dis, là, c'est pas joli joli ! Ahem.  
__EN parlant de AMAP… Moi je veux bien que tu la relises en mettant une review à chaque chapitre o/ Ahem (bis)  
__Euh… Oui, vas-y, récupère ton rêve :p Il est un peu trop tordu pour moi, haha :p (je dis ça mes mes rêves peuvent être tellement plus tordus que ça…)_

_Sinon si ça vous intéresse (oui promis après je vous laisse lire !), voilà ce qui m'est réellement arrivé :  
__-Se pointer à 4h l'hôtel qui coûte une blinde, le monde de fou à l'enregistrement_

_-Le terminal super grand avec les consoles :D  
__-Le bus sans accès aux barres… Parce que je suis trop loin ou trop petite  
__-Sortir douze mille fois ma carte d'identités  
__-Le Stewart suuuuper beau super gentil avec moi plus qu'avec les autres gens (youpiiiiiii !)  
__-La place près de la porte, la place pour mes jambes  
__-La poignée rouge qui me faisait de l'oeil (j'avais tellement envie de la toucher….)  
__-L'hôtesse qui me demande si j'ai plus de 16 ans -_-  
__-Le décollage qui est le meilleur moment !_

_Voilà voilà… Il manquait Jasper et c'était parfait ! Sauf qu'à se place c'était ma grand-mère :(_

* * *

_Neuf jours plus tard_

* * *

_Jeudi_

Journée pourrie. Journée VRAIMENT pourrie ! JOURNEE DE-  
Ok, je me calme. Ca ne fera qu'empirer les choses, même si je doute que cela puisse être pire.  
D'abord, mon avion a eu du retard au retour et donc je n'ai pas pu rentrer hier, alors que j'avais si hâte ! Forks, c'est bien, mais ce n'est as pour rien si j'en suis partie !  
En plus, ce matin je me suis réveillée plus tard que d'habitude, décalage horaire pourtant pas si important, et je n'ai pas pu voir Jasper. Déjà ça m'a mise de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur même. Je sentais qu'aujourd'hui on aurait une discussion intéressante. Ou que j'aurais eu le droit à des retrouvailles super joyeuses. Mais non. Mais le pire reste à venir !  
Parce qu'ensuite j'ai été virée de mon boulot. VI-REE ! C'est pas croyable ! La raison ? Mes retards à répétition. Ca fait UN MOIS que j'arrive à l'heure. En avance même ! Excuse bidon. Même aujourd'hui j'étais pile à l'heure ! Et toute cette semaine j'étais en CONGE !  
Ils me détestent parce qu'il se sont enfin rendus compte que j'ai plus de talents qu'eux et que je suis une menace. J'aimais pas ce boulot, mais il était bien payé et c'était bon pour mon CV, et donc ma carrière. Mais j'ai été VIREE comme une malpropre ! A la fin de la journée ! Parce que ces… gens… Ces « gens » avaient besoin de moi pour leur apporter le café. Tss ! On devrait les brûler les personnes comme ça, qui vous usent jusqu'à la corde. Au bûcher, moi j'vous dis.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, j'ai perdu ma carte de métro. Elle à du glisser au boulot, mais il est hors de question que j'y retourne. Du moins pas dans cet état d'hystérie. A voir demain.  
Et, comme à chaque fois que je suis contrariée, j'ai fait du shopping. Donc je n'ai presque plus d'argent sur moi, depuis que je sors sans ma carte de crédit (sinon je dépasse LARGEMENT le découvert). Bon, pas de taxi alors. J'y ai pas réfléchis avant…

Je m'apprête à aller acheter un ticket de métro avec le peu d'argent qu'il me reste mais il y a un monde de dingue. DE DINGUE ! Je ressors, me disant qu'une ballade me fera peut-être du bien. Et là je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de monde qui fait la queue pour avoir un ticket de métro. Il pleut. Hourra, youpi tralala. Je vais me pendre. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte puisque j'étais venue par la galerie qui relie directement le centre commercial au métro. Bon eh bien je suppose que je vais rentrer à pieds.

Je tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, mais je ne vois que des immeubles identiques. Je me dirige vers une rue, qui est exactement la même que celle dont je viens. Impossible de les différencier. Bon. Je travaille ici depuis plusieurs mois, enfin travaillais puisque j'ai été VIREE, mais je connais toujours aussi mal Manhattan. Dire qu'au début je me suis réjouie que les rues soient parallèles et perpendiculaires avec des numéros, parce que c'était plus simple de trouver la 56ème que de trouver la rue « insérer ici le nom d'une personne connue » ! Là je regrette bien les rues qui sont toutes différentes les unes des autres !  
Je dirais qu'il faut que j'aille…. Par là ! Il commence vraiment à pleuvoir à verse… Un parc… c'est normal qu'il y ait un parc ? Il a l'air vachement grand. Il y a peut-être un plan qui me dirait comment retourner dans le Bronx…  
Petit instant de réflexion. Quel grand parc y a-t-il dans Manhattan…? Evidemment, Central Park. C'est donc que je suis partie dans la mauvaise direction parce que je devrais lui tourner le dos.  
Note pour plus tard : faire le contraire que ce que me dicte mon intuition. A part pour les fringues, évidement !

Je suis à deux doigts de me rouler par terre en piquant une crise. Mes vêtements sont ruinés, je suis glacée jusqu'aux os, mes cheveux me collent au visage et je dois avoir l'air d'un panda dragqueen à cause de mon maquillage coulant. Gé-nial.

_- Alice ? C'est bien vous ?_

Je me retourne, surprise. La pluie est bâtante et il y a une sorte de brouillard, mais j'arrive parfaitement à reconnaître cette silhouette élancée aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, et ces yeux bleus perçants et métalliques. Jasper. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou me lamenter.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et sans parapluie ? Vous allez tomber malade !  
__- Je me suis perdue.  
__- Vous voulez que je vous amène au métro ?_

Je hausse les épaules.

_- 'trop d'monde.  
__- Prenez mon parapluie alors !  
__- Je suis déjà trempée, alors un peu plus un peu moins, vous savez… Merci.  
__- Euh…_

Il a l'air à court d'idée.

_- Vous sauriez comment retourner sur la 242ème ?  
__- A pieds ? Il y en a pour 20 stations ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous laisser faire par ce temps._

Il m'attrape la main et me traine derrière lui vers un abri-bus.

_- Il ne passe pas aujourd'hui, le bus, mais au moins nous sommes à l'abri de la pluie._

Il plie son parapluie et me lance un regard inquiet. Trop gentil.

_- Comment je rentre si ce n'est pas à pieds ? Vous avez une autre idée ?_

Il fait une moue pendant qu'il réfléchi, et ça me redonne un peu le sourire parce que ça lui donne un air… Adorable.

_- Je ne sais pas._

Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tend?

_- On dirait que vous avez pleuré comme ça.  
__- Ouais, c'est le cas,_ je dis tout doucement  
_- Mais pourquoi ?  
__- Pourquoi quoi ?  
__- Eh bien, pourquoi avez-vous pleuré ?  
__- Vous m'avez entendue ?  
__- J'ai l'ouïe fine.  
__- Je me suis faite virée.  
__- Oh._

D'un coup, un grand sourire fend son visage. Euh…? Me savoir sans emploi le rend content ?

_- J'ai une idée finalement. Je vous invite au restaurant ! Il est 19h34, ça me semble une bonne heure, non ? Ca va vous remonter le moral ! Et puis j'ai hâte que vous me racontiez vos vacances._

! ! !

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de m'annoncer que mon père menait une double vie de père de famille et de dresseur de tigre dans un cirque de travestis. Je suis super super SUPER contente, n'allez pas croire mais… Mais IL a pris cette initiative !

_- En-en quel honneur ?  
__- Pour… Fêter votre libération de vos patrons odieux ?_

Je vois que son sourire s'efface un peu petit à petit parce que je ne réponds pas et que je le fixe, un peu perplexe. Il va croire que je ne veux pas. Je le veux ou non ? Evidemment que je le veux !

_- Je…  
__- Avec grand plaisir !_

Ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire revient, encore plus grand, mais mystérieux. Mystérieux ?

_- Mais… Je suis trempée, je ne peux pas aller manger comme ça !_

Ses yeux glissent vers les trois sacs qui sont à mes pieds et remontent vers moi.

_- Ah…  
__- Venez, je connais un endroit où vous pourrez vous changer et vous maquiller tranquillement._

Puis soudain je réalise. Je réalise, il était temps, qu'il se passe quelque chose de génial. Mes yeux doivent s'illuminer aussi, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je vais manger au restaurant avec Jasper. Je vais donc passer du temps avec lui. Une quinzaine de minutes le matin, ça ne suffit pas à faire connaissance, on est forcément coupés en pleine discussion quand elle commence à devenir intéressante. Ca sera moins long que dans l'avion, mais je vais manger au restaurant avec Jasper. Finalement, ça vaut le coup de m'être faite virer !

Merveilleuse journée !

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Je vous avoue que je préférais ce chapitre quand il arrivait plus tôt, mais si vous saviez comme j'ai la flemme de tout modifier..._  
_Bon bon, ça avance un peu (ENFIN) et c'est loin d'être terminé ;) Rendez-vous demain !_


	27. Jour 43, plus tard

**Blabla :** _Le truc, aujourd'hui j'ai oublié de publier ^^Et après ça m'a saoulé. Mais j'ai quand même corrigé (un peu en diagonale...), rajouté quelques trucs et tout... Je suis trop bonne et miséricordieuse u.u_

_**Herta** : Hahahahah ce que tu me fait rire ! T'as raison, il est pas net. Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à l'inverse ? Après tout, Alice aussi est toujours là où il va…  
__T'en fais pas, ton rêve était bien tordu x)  
__On a les mêmes petits défauts… Moi c'est pas « si on me prenait à lire » mais « si on me prenait à écrire » des trucs mielleux gerbant de sucre :p  
__N'empêche… Ta théorie tiens vachement bien la route ! Mais la vérité c'est que le Musée d'Histoire naturelle où travaille Jasper est juste à côté de Central park :p Du coup c'est près de son boulot, pas de chez lui. Donc elle ne pourra pas se changer dans sa salle de bain :(  
__Désolée de foutre le bordel dans ton évier :(  
__Ben c'est surtout que tes reviews sont trop longues pour être lues en entier sur ma boite mail :p Mais continue, CONTINUE !_

_**Mimie :** Comme d'habitude, merci, t'es un chou :p Oui ça avance enfin !_

* * *

_Jeudi, plus tard_

* * *

_Jeudi_

C'était génial. Vraiment génial ! D'une part c'était suuuuuuper bon, et en plus j'étais en compagnie d'un homme extraordinaire. Vraiment ! Qui inviterait une fille dégoulinante de pluie et au visage recouvert de traces de mascara ? Ben… lui. J'ai mangé avec Jasper ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime bien. Non, c'est pas une question, j'en suis sûre !

Ca a été une soirée enrichissante. J'ai appris pas mal de trucs sur lui (par exemple il a été prof d'Histoire avant de travailler au Musée). Il était temps ! Je pensais pas que j'en savais si peu, en fait. Et lui, il a du en apprendre douze mille fois plus sur moi. Plus qu'il n'en savais déjà. Je n'y peux rien, quand je suis contente, je parle encore plus que d'habitude ! A un moment, je lui ai fais part de ma crainte de le lasser avec mon débit interminable de parole, mais il a rit en disant que ça compensait, parce que lui parlait peu. Comme à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois j'ai quand même peur.

_- Un jour je vous rembourserai !  
__- Voyons Alice, je vous ai invitée.  
__- Je vous rendrai la pareille alors ! Vous m'avez remise de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas gagné !_

Il sourit et m'ouvre la porte du restaurant.

_- Vous m'en voyez ravi.  
__- Je retire ce que j'ai dit il y a déjà quelques temps. Finalement, tous les gentlemen ne sont peut-êtres pas morts. Vous me l'avez prouvé aujourd'hui à maintes reprise.  
__- Je suis bien content de vous l'entendre dire._

Comme il pleut encore, il sort son parapluie. Et vous savez quoi ? Je béni le ciel d'être aussi capricieux ce soir ! Pour qu'aucun de nous ne soit trempé, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'accrocher au bras de Jasper et de me coller contre lui. Génial, non ? Bon, même si j'avais eu un autre choix, c'est ça que j'aurais fait. Je suppose. Non, je suppose pas du tout, là aussi j'en suis sûre. Non sans blague, pouviez-vous imaginer une meilleure soirée ?  
Il sentait bon. Il était super confortable (finalement). Il marchait plus lentement pour que j'arrive à le suivre, donc il était adorable. Seul hic : il est beaucoup trop grand.

Il y a moins de monde à cette heure dans le métro. Ce qui est assez normal puisque ce n'est plus l'heure de pointe, et qu'il est près de onze heures. Du coup, ça parait peut-être un peu bizarre que je me tienne aussi près de Jasper. Mais il n'en dit rien, au contraire, il me sourit. Son petit sourire en coin espiègle qui casse totalement l'aspect bourru qu'il affiche parfois.

On est pas très loin de sa station, et il se tourne vers moi d'un coup.

_- Je ne serai pas rassuré de vous savoir dans le métro, toute seule, à cette heure. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner en voiture !_

Pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée, au moins, j'écarquille les yeux. A-t-il UN défaut ? Non, certainement pas, il est parfait ! Et j'ai eu tort, il n'est pas trop grand, c'est moi qui suit trop petite. Ses défauts, il faut visiblement les inventer !

_- Si vous insistez…_

_- Il faut juste que je monte chez moi chercher le clefs. Hm… Vous monteriez ? J'en ai pour une minute, mais encore une fois, je ne préfère pas fous laissez seule dans la rue à cette heure-ci.  
__- Je sais me défendre.  
__- Je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est une question de principes. Et puis, qui ne serait pas tenté de venir vous aborder ?  
_

Je rosis. C'était un compliment détourné, ça, non ?

_- Je ne crois pas que vous viviez dans le quartier le plus mal fréquenté de New York. Mais soit, je monte avec vous._

Il me prend la main, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée (enfin seconde. Deuxième sous-entends que c'était la dernière, hors je ne perds pas espoir et je compte bien qu'il me prenne la main une fois de plus, au moins), et j'en suis toute secouée. Il faut bien que je me l'avoue : je suis gravement atteinte. Et ce n'est pas juste une attirance physique, loin de là. Mais j'ai peur de n'être qu'une gosse à ses yeux. Il m'a bien traitée de gamine, non ? Du peu que je le connais, je peux affirmer qu'il est gentil avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur auquel j'ai droit.  
Bon, d'accord, c'en est un. Je veux dire, il aurait tout aussi bien pu me raccompagner en métro. Et ne pas m'inviter à monter chez lui. Donc c'est bien un traitement de faveur !  
Et là, il vient de me prendre la main sans raison particulière. Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Aaah, si seulement il y avait un guide des trucs à faire dans ce genre de situation… OK, Alice, tu te détends, tu te relaxes… Zen. Raaah mais je peux pas être zen ! L'homme le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus parfait, le plus pour moi de la Terre toute entière et sans doutes des galaxies proche me prend la main, comme ça l'air de rien, et moi je suis en train de griller un fusible de l'intérieur, tendue comme un piquet et incapable de réfléchir à quelque chose de sensé !

On sort du métro et je peux encore me coller à lui, pour rester sous son parapluie. Mais malheureusement, c'est de courte durée parce qu'il habite près de la station.  
Il habite au huitième étage d'un building sur la 162ème. Comme c'est un grand bâtiment, les ascenseurs sont immenses alors je n'ai pas de raison de rester près de lui. Dommage.

En sortant je me rends compte que j'ai été idiote, une fois de plus. La rame de métro aussi était immense et on était presque collés l'un à l'autre, alors pourquoi pas dans l'ascenseur ? Oooh, ça aurait été bien qu'il se bloque. Bim, je ressort la carte du traumatisme entrainant la claustrophobie et bim bam boum, il me prend dans ces bras. Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas pensé avant ?  
Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour prolonger la soirée… Parce que de vous à moi, je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie qu'elle s'arrête ! Jamais !  
Je pourrais… Faire en sorte que la clef se casse dans la serrure une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement et nous serions bloqués tous les deux à l'intérieur, sous la chaleur insoutenable du mois d'août et nous n'aurions d'autre choix que d'enlever nos vêtements et ça se terminerait en soirée torride… Oui sauf qu'à New-York, même en août, à onze heures du soir il ne fait pas très chaud, et vu le luxe de l'immeuble, je suppose qu'il a les moyens de se payer la clim'. Bon.

Mince, on est déjà devant sa porte. Eh, quand est-ce qu'on s'est lâchés la main ? Dans l'ascenseur ? Il est diabolique ce tas de déraille ultra-moderne ! D'abord il ne veut pas tomber en panne - alors que tous ses confrère acteurs dans des films romantiques tombent en panne sans rechigner ! - et ensuite il me fait lâcher la main de l'homme de mes rêves ? Sois maudit sur 15 générations d'ascenseurs high-tech !

Ouah, c'est super beau chez lui. Quand est-ce que je m'installe ? Simple et épuré, je suis contente de ne voir aucune touche féminine; il ne vit donc pas avec une femme. Même si je m'en doutais sérieusement depuis le temps. Mais vous vous souvenez, vous, qu'Irina avait parlé d'un repas avec une cliente et qu'il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet ? Hm ? Quand je l'ai évoqué, il a eut l'air perdu ailleurs, mais moi comme une bonne poire je me suis laissée avoir ! Mais ça ne durera pas. Je veux avoir l'entière exclusivité de Jasper ! Il faudrait que je lui fasse signer un papier ou quelque chose comme ça.

- _Elles sont dans ma chambre, je reviens._

Qui ça « elles » ? ah, ses clefs. Haha, je deviens parano… Tu seras à moi, à moi et à MOI seule ! Bon, avant de partir dans un rire diabolique intérieur, il faut que je me calme. Un, deux.

Mais alors qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, son téléphone portable sonne. Il décroche, soupire, me regarde, et me fait signe que je peux m'asseoir et qu'il n'en a que pour deux minutes. Enfin je crois.

Je m'assieds sur un des deux canapés, toute raide. Pompoumpoum…J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Je joue avec mes doigts et Jasper repasse devant moi. Il mime quelque chose, et je comprends qu'il me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je secoue la tête négativement et reste un peu figée. Pourquoi suis-je aussi timide d'un coup ? Parce que je suis dans l'appartement de l'objet de tous mes fantasmes ? Attendez, non, je fantasme sur d'autres hommes aussi. Essentiellement des hommes issus de fictions mais peu importe. Non je veux dire, vous avez déjà vu Sebastian ? Quel Sebastian ? Alala, ce manque de culture. Sebastian Michaelis, Black Butler, ça vous dit rien ? Ouhouuu, vous venez de quelle planète ? Parce que depuis que je l'ai découvert il y a environ 6-7 ans, il s'incruste dans pas mal de mes rêves ! Je me demande qui gagnerai mon coeur s'il était là, devant moi. Lui ou Jasper… Oui, bon, d'accord, Jasper. Il essayera pas de me bouffer mon âme, lui ! Ou de me mettre un corset… Brrrr, j'en ai des frissons, ma scène préférée…

J'observe un peu tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'imagine très vite comment redécorer le salon pour qu'il soit encore plus beau. Plus…personnel peut-être. Il n'est pas très chaleureux. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier, ou que comme la plupart des hommes, il s'en fiche éperdument.  
En tous cas, son appart' est encore mieux que le mien. Ca paye combien, son métier ? Non parce qu'à moins qu'il soit aussi lui adepte de concours de stylisme… Oh, je pourrais devenir sons assistante ! Je suis une excellent assistante, toute modestie mise à part. Et bosser pour Jasper me motiverai vachement plus que pour Lauren, Tanya ou je ne sais quelle peste perchée sur ses grands talons… chevaux.

Jasper revient finalement et me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

_- Vous êtes sûre que ça va, Alice ?_

Je fais oui de la tête.

_- Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_- Oh, non, non, non ! Pas du tout !_  
_- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. C'est que vous agissez… Différemment de d'habitude. C'est… Déconcertant, vous qui êtes toujours en train de parler._

La vérité c'est que je suis impressionnée. Où est donc passée Alice la folle, la téméraire et excentrique ? En tous cas, il a remarqué que quelque chose me tracasse et que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas un secret très bien gardé puisque je suis muette comme une truite. Une limande ? Un bar ? … Un Brochet ! Ah, un carpe ! Bon, entre nous, une truite, ça parle plus qu'une carpe ?

_- On y va ?_

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, et quand je m'en empare, je suis encore toute remuée. Et à des kilomètres, encore embarquée dans mes pensées idiotes.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ! Vous n'êtes _vraiment_ pas comme d'habitude.  
__- C'est que…  
__- Oui ?_

Il prend mon menton dans sa main pour examiner mon visage. Non, non, non ! Ses yeux qui scrutent mon expression comme ça, son visage aussi proche, la perfection parfaite de ses traits, c'en est trop ! C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne si mes lèvres viennent rencontrer les siennes. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air surpris justement. Au contraire, il m'enlace et me ramène contre lui, répondant volontiers à mon baiser, comme s'il s'y attendait. Ou l'attendait. Hoho ! Ces quelques rencontres et cette soirée lui ont donc permis de m'apprécier comme je le voulais ?

* * *

_ENFIN ! Enfin ils s'embrassent pour de vrai et pas un baiser volé à la va vite pour une raison stupide !_  
_Ca se fête, champagne les amies ! C'est la fin du début, et le début de la fin !_

_Jus de Carotte à fait une très bonne remarque, la moralité du chapitre __précédent. Et de celui-ci et du suivant : Si une journée pourrie tu as, une soirée au restaurant avec Jasper tu auras !_

_Donc ne déprimez pas, au bout de chaque journée de merde se cache un Jasper. Non ? ... Je vais chercher ma corde._


	28. Jour 43, encore plus tard

**Blabla :**_ Shirashi, le grand retour. 15 jours sans rien, j'y crois pas ! JE suis monstrueuse u.u Mais j'ai eu un gros, TRES GROS blocage. Pourtant j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre. Mais il fallait pas mal de modifications et d'ajouts, et j'y arrivais pas. Grosse crise de doigts qui se bloquent au dessus du clavier !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Comme je me sens coupable d'avoir mis du temps et surtout de revenir avec ce chapitre, j'en poste 3 aujourd'hui :) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez comme ça !_

_**Mimie** : Aaaaaargh je suis tellement monstrueuse de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça ! Attends, range le champagne pour le moment, on verra plus tard :p_

_**Kerta :** Bon maintenant tu arrêtes de dire que Jasper est louche ! Il est PAS louche ! Roooh non mais ! Dis moi, à propos de la review que tu as laissé à la fin de TEC... Tu m'autorises à réutiliser certaines de tes idées de vengeance ? :D_

* * *

_Plus tard_

* * *

_Jeudi, encore plus tard_

Vous savez quoi ? Je dois être la plus heureuse des femmes qui vivent sur cette planète. Et celles autour. Finalement, Jasper ne m'a pas raccompagnée chez moi. Non, non, c'est très bien ! Parce que je suis restée dormir chez lui.  
Et son lit est SUPER confortable. Comment je suis arrivée dans le lit de Jasper ? Ben…ça s'est fait naturellement, je suppose. C'est amusant de voir la disproportion entre le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour nous embrasser après nous êtres rencontrés, et celui qu'il a fallu entre le moment où on s'est embrassés et le moment où j'ai atterri dans son lit.  
Ehhh, je vous voir venir avec vos grosses bottes (pensez aux escarpins, c'est plus seyant) toutes boueuses ! Laissez tout de suite tomber ces regards lubriques, on a RIEN fait. Il est tard, on était juste fatigués. Et puis on avait pas envie de se lâcher. Et n'insinuez pas que j'aurais pu dormir sur le canapé. D'abord il doit coûter trop cher pour ça, et puis bon, entre vous et moi, vous auriez réclamé le canapé vous, à ma place ?

C'est un peu flou dans mon esprit parce que je nage encore en plein bonheur. Je me souviens qu'on s'est embrassés, plusieurs fois même. Ca je ne l'oublierais jamais. Parce que c'était si…parfait, si évident. C'est un peu fou non ? Rencontrer quelqu'un dans le métro comme ça, et en devenir totalement accro ! Je ne peux pas dire (pas encore) que c'est l'homme de ma vie ou mon âme soeur, mais c'est un candidat au titre redoutable ! L'homme de mes rêves, ça je peux le dire. Parce qu'il s'amuse à me rendre visite presque toutes les nuits quand je dors. Même qu'un fois dans un rêve il a embrassé Sebastian (vous vous souvenez ?). Mes deux fantasmes qui me tournent le dos pour partir ensemble, c'est INJUSTE !

... Oui on d'accord, à la réflexion, c'est l'homme de ma vie (désolée Sebastian-chan, Grell quitte mon corps...)

C'est après que ça devient un peu vague. Il m'a proposé de passer la nuit ici, j'ai accepté et…voilà. Je ne bosse pas demain (vu que j'ai été VIREE) alors je n'avais pas de raison de refuser. De toute façon je n'aurais JAMAIS refusé. Pensez ce que vous voulez, je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour cet homme (je suppose que vous vous en êtes rendus compte depuis le temps à lire dans ma tête). Et visiblement c'est réciproque. Je le souhaite si fort !

Aucun de nous deux ne dort encore. En fait ça doit bien faire 10 minutes qu'on se regarde en souriant de temps en temps, sans rien dire. Comme au début, dans le métro. On est serrés l'un contre l'autre et c'est…incroyablement bon. Et puis la couette est géniale ! Quoi ? Ce sont les petits détails qui font toute la perfection de la situation.

Je me décide à briser le silence.

_- On est bien, là, pas vrai ?_  
_- Difficile de faire mieux, j'imagine._  
_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis autant de temps à te manifester ?_  
_- Je crois que je n'osais pas._  
_- Je me suis toujours dit que c'est que tu attendais que je fasse le premier pas._  
_- Oui aussi, c'était plus simple._  
_- Mais finalement c'est toi qui l'a fait._  
_- C'est de ne pas t'avoir vue pendant une dizaine de jour._  
_- C'est adorable !_

Je roule sur le matelas pour me rapprocher de lui.

_- C'est peut-être encore un rêve._  
_- Un très beau rêve alors._  
_- Quand est-ce que tu t'es dit que je te plaisais ?_  
_- La première fois que je t'ai vue._

Je me redresse.

_- Vraiment ? Mais… Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on se tourne autour alors. Et puis tu t'es très bien rendu compte que j'étais dingue de toi ! Toi par contre... J'avais du mal à déterminer l'effet que je faisais._  
_- Je sais mieux cacher mon jeu que toi. Je n'ai pas osé parce que… Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne chose d'aller vers toi._  
_- Je te demande pardon ? Mais c'est pas sympa ça !_  
_- Mais pas à cause de toi ! Enfin si, en partie. Comprends moi, t'es une vraie pile électrique fan de mode et quand même plus jeune. Moi eh bien… J'avais peur de te lasser très vite. Ma compagnie n'est pas vraiment passionnante. Et puis disons que j'ai vécu une expérience traumatisante avec une fille dingue de mode aussi. Mais c'est surtout que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas t'intéresser, surtout pas sur le long terme.  
__- Pff, tu te trompes totalement.  
__- Peut-être.  
__- Et tu t'es dis ça pendant un mois entier ?_

Il se redresse sur un coude pour me faire face et penche la tête avec un air malicieux.

_- Oh non, non. Mais c'était très drôle de te voir rougir en permanence et de te voir te battre avec toi même intérieurement._  
_- Je te déteste._

Il rit doucement et son rire m'emmène directement au paradis.

_- Non, vraiment, en principe, un type comme moi n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme toi._  
_- Je dois le prendre comment ? Comme « tu es une fille superficielle dénuée du moindre talent intellectuel » ou « Ô Alice, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit sur cette Terre, une vraie déesse et je ne suis rien à côté de toi » ?_  
_- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'un peu t'emporter ?_  
_- Je me trouve plutôt réaliste. Je ne suis pas merveilleuse ?_

Jasper approche sa main de mon visage pour replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Sa main et son geste sont tout doux et affectueux. Il me sourit encore en scrutant mon visage, les yeux brillants. Je mets ma main sur la sienne, qu'il n'a pas bougée, et ferme les yeux. Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Enfin je crois. En tous cas, je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs le sentiment qu'aucun autre homme que lui ne pourrais me rendre si heureuse.

_« T'es vraiment qu'une trainée Alice ! »_

Non, non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ces vieux souvenirs de remonter ! Quoique qu'ait dit ou dise James, je ne suis pas une trainée. J'étais… J'étais heureuse, c'est pour ça. Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'y pense pile poil MAITNENANT ?! Décidément, il s'appliquera à gâcher ma vie jusqu'au bout.

_« Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais ? T'as prétendu m'aimer mais tu n'es qu'une menteuse »_

Je ne mentais pas, je croyais vraiment que je t'aimais, James ! Il ne peux pas m'entendre, évidement, pourtant je me sens obligée de me justifier. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à notre rupture et à tout ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là. Et je me retrouve à lui parler alors qu'il est à des centaines sinon des milliers de kilomètres ! C'est horrible. C'est un être horrible. Un sale manipulateur, arrogant et égocentrique, qui bien après notre rupture arrive encore à me faire culpabiliser alors que je sais au fond que je n'ai rien à me repprocher !

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »

_« Tu ne me mérites même pas, sale garce. Je t'aime moi, mais tu n'en as rien à faire »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

_« T'as beau dire que t'es pas heureuse avec moi, qu'avec lui tout est plus beau, tu le connais à peine ce mec. Qui pourrait vraiment s'intéresser à toi à part moi ? »_

_« Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te sauter. Mais j'le laisserai pas faire Alice, tu es à moi ! »_

Il avait raison. Pas sur le fait que je lui appartenais, je n'appartiens à personne. Mais cet autre homme, pour qui je l'avais quitté, il ne me voyait que comme un passe temps. Un jouet. Il a eu vite fait de me jeter ! C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'ai été si facilement influencable : il avait toujours raison.

_« T'as pas le droit d'être heureuse après ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime Alice, tu m'entends ? Tu es à MOI ! Tu m'as brisé le coeur. Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde. »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

_« Tu ne trouveras jamais aussi bien que moi »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse. Il avait raison, dans le fond, je suis un monstre. Après l'avoir rendu malheureux comme ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse. Je me doute que c'est encore cette stupide emprise qu'il a sur moi qui me fait penser ça, mais à chaque fois que je me rapprochais d'un homme, il venait m'embrouiller et me faire me renfermer. Il méritait bien que je le laisse tomber, mais je m'étais comportée comme une gârce. J4aurais pu m'y prendre autrement que lui annoncer que j'en préférais un autre. Qui aimerait qu'on lui dise ça ? Certainement pas moi !

Soudain, tout devient flou autour de moi. Je pleure ? Je serre la main de Jasper dans la mienne.

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse. _Mais je _suis _heureuse !

Il me prend par les épaules et semble paniqué.

_- Alice ? Alice, tu m'entends ? Tu pleures ? Alice !_

_« Personne ne peut aimer une fille comme toi à part moi. Ils veulent juste te baiser »_

Je repousse sa main et m'écarte. James avait toujours raison du temps où on était ensemble. Assez pour me faire douter ? Peut-être. Mais je sais que Jasper ne me ferait pas de mal. Pourtant les mots de James continuent à tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
__- Je n'ai pas le droit… _je chuchote  
-_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
__- Arrête !  
__- Quoi Alice ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu me fais peur comme ça… Qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ?  
__- Arrête d'être aussi gentil !_ je hurle

Il se fige, étonné.

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse._

_- Mais…_

_« Il veut juste te sauter »_

_- C'est pas qu'une attirance sexuelle…_

Mais bien sûr que non, et pour lui non plus, c'est évident. Je ne comprends plus rien de que qu'il m'arrive, je suis passé en mode pilote automatique et je me vois en train de détruire tout ce que je préserver. Et je suis totalement impuissante face à ça. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi même.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Alice… Je suis totalement perdu…_

Son ton est devenu méfiant. Il me croit peut-être devenue folle. Mais il se trompe, j'ai toujours été folle, avec des tendances schizophrènes.

_- Ca va trop vite ! Le bonheur, je n'y ai pas droit. Pourtant là je suis en plein dedans._

Je me lève, comme un fantôme - ou plutôt un automate- et sors du lit.

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?  
__- Je peux pas, Jasper, je peux pas ! Il… Il faut que je parte !  
__- Mais… J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Alice, tu vas finir par me rendre fou à agir comme ça !  
__- C'est pas toi. C'est moi._

J'enfile mon pantalon que j'avais enlevé pour dormir, je récupère mes sacs et file vers la sortie. Il pleut dehors, alors je peux pleurer tranquillement. Je viens de faire une énorme connerie.

* * *

._.. Ben quoi ? Vous n'aviez jamais lu une autre de mes fictions avant ? Sinon vous auriez su qu'au moment ou tout va pour le mieux, BAM, c'est le drame !_  
_Désoléeeeee !_

_(Vous comprenez pourquoi je mets trois chapitres le même jour ? Vous me tueriez si je laissais ça comme ça, après deux semaines d'attente, pas vrai ?)_


	29. Jour 44

**Blabla :**_ Vous voulez la suite mais... Qui vous dit qu'elle est mieux, la suite ? :p_

**Blabla 2 :**_ On retourne sur le plus court, c'est ballot hein :p Au départ, en commençant à écrire cette fiction, je pensais sincèrement que tous les chapitres tourneraient autour de 1000 mots. Et ce chapitre a été écrit dans ce contexte donc il est pas très long..._

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Vendredi_

Il me déteste. Il me déteste. Il me déteste forcément. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il me déteste…

Raaaah ! Je frappe mon oreiller de toutes mes forces. Après m'être enfuie de chez Jasper, hier soir, je n'ai fait que pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais envie de me lever ce matin, d'aller dans le métro et de le supplier à genoux de me pardonner. De lui hurler que je suis désolée et que j'étais fatiguée et manipulée à distance par le pire type de la pire espèce. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Il sait que je ne travaille plus sur la 86ème, donc il sait que je ne l'évite pas. J'espère. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça, ça empirerait les choses, et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cela.  
Mais... Est-ce que je l'éviterais si je travaillais encore là-bas ? Très certainement.

Il me déteste forcément…

J'ai très envie de me coller des baffes. J'ai appelé mon père tout à l'heure. D'après lui je m'interdis d'être heureuse depuis la fin de ma relation avec James, mon ex. A cause de ce qu'il m'a dit quand je l'ai quitté. Il ne me rendais pas heureuse. Un autre le faisais. J'ai choisis l'autre et James a dit que ça l'avais brisé. D'après mon père, c'est un mensonge destiné à me détruire, par vengeance. Ca marche bien. Je me sens coupable dès que je m'approche du bonheur. MAis je le sais, tout ça, mais je n'arrive PAS à m'en empêcher. Il m'a fait un véritable lavage de cerveau. Mais ça, je m'en étais rendu compte. Je le sais très bien, parfaitement même, mais je ne PEUX pas me défaire de son emprise !

C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'ai tout repris en pleine figure. Au final, il n'a pas tort. Je ne mérite pas Jasper; pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, il m'a même invitée au resto ! Au RESTO ! Et pas n'importe lequel vu la déco. J'ai aucune idée des prix, mais ça devait être un peu plus qu'au Macdo du coin ! Je veux dire… Il m'a proposé de me ramener en voiture pour m'éviter le métro, il m'a invitée chez lui et... Et moi j'ai filé. Je me suis enfuie. ENFUIE !

Rien que d'y penser j'en pleure encore. J'ai tout gâché, TOUT. Ca se passait tellement bien pourtant. Mes lèvres me piquent comme je pense aux baisers qu'on a échangé. C'était si bon, je me sentais si bien à ce moment. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout s'éffondre ?

Il doit me détester… Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. J'ai du passer pour une folle. Je suis folle. Avec des tendances schizophrène, je sais. Si encore j'avais son numéro de portable. Mais non. On était tous les deux d'accord : cette part de mystère c'était… Exaltant. C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé entre nous : dans le mystère. On avait le temps. On _avait._ Avant que je ne gâche tout. TOUT ! Et c'est bien ça le problème.

Je devrais aller chez lui, pour tout lui expliquer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ose pas. Il me jetterait dehors, et il aurait bien raison.  
Pire, imaginez qu'il soit avec une _autre_ fille. C'est son droit le plus strict, mais ça me ferait mal.

Je crois que j'ai paniqué aussi. C'est ça, c'est allé _trop vite_. Trop de bonheur en pleine tronche d'un coup. Pendant un mois on se tournait autour sans qu'il ne se passe vraiment rien et là BAM ! J'avais peur que ça me fasse du mal. Je sais que Jasper n'est pas le genre de personne à se servir d'une fille et à la jeter après. Mais si jamais… Ca m'aurait fait tellement mal… Il fallait que je me protège. Imaginez que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre nous, après !

Pourtant j'étais prête. J'étais prête à tout lui donner, à aller tout de suite plus loin avec lui. Enfin, je croyais l'être. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je ne suis pas prête à entamer une nouvelle relation. Pas après ce que m'a dit James. L'avoir revu il y a quelques jours était une très mauvaise chose. Je ne l'avais pas choisi, mais ça avait été une grosse bêtise.

« _Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

Papa me répète souvent que je m'interdis d'être heureuse. Il a raison. Il dit que j'ai le droit de l'être, que James est un abruti fini. Il me tanne pour que je suive une thérapie, mais je ne veux pas. Peut-être que je devrais. Pourtant j'avais dépassé ça, je ne sais pourquoi c'est ressorti exactement hier. Il me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout.

_« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse »_

Si ! Si j'ai le droit ! Bien sûr que j'ai le droit, c'est juste qu'un abruti m'en empêche.

Il faut que j'aille le voir. Jasper. Il le faut, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ce soir je dois aller chez lui. Ou alors le retrouver, à côté de Central Park quand il sortira du boulot. Comme quand je l'ai croisé… Hier. Le pire jeudi de ma vie.

Je sors de mon lit et quitte enfin mon pyjama. Il faut que j'aille récupérer ma carte de train au boulot. Mon ex-boulot.  
Mon portable sonne à ce moment là. C'est Laurent. Coïncidence ?  
Il me présente des excuses au nom de toute la boite. Soit disant, ils étaient à cran ces derniers temps. Ils regrettent. Ils veulent me récupérer. Tu parles, c'est juste que personne d'autre que moi n'accepterait d'être traité comme ils me traitent, et sans moufter. Ils ont besoin d'une assistante à exploiter. J'accepte d'y retourner. J'accepte, comme ça tous les matins, je reprendrai la ligne A, et j'aurais peut-être, peut-être une chance de reparler à Jasper. Pour m'expliquer.

* * *

_Ah ouais, il est VRAIMENT court en fait :') M'enfin. Eeeeh, rangez ces couteaux affutés ! Ca va s'arranger entre eux. Avec le temps... è.é_


	30. Jour 45, Jour 46, Jour 47, Jour 54

**Blabla**_ : Héhé, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent mais c'est de la triche : c'est à cause des sautes de ligne entre les jours :p_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre du jour, pour me faire pardonner O:) Je vous adore !_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_Samedi_

Je ne peux pas. Je ne PEUX pas le voir. Pas maintenant, pas dans cet état. Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller à sa rencontre. Il doit me détester, je vous rappelle. Me prendre pour une folle (à tendance schizophrène, ON SAIT). Pourtant il faut que je lui explique, pour James. Pourquoi j'ai réagit aussi bizarrement. Il attend peut-être que j'aille le voir. C'est vraiment ce que je devrais faire.

Mais je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable ! C'est physique. Je vais m'évanouir si je le vois. Ou lui vomir dessus. Pas terrible comme moyen de renouer. DOnc dans un premier temps, je vais plutôt l'éviter.

Pourtant je dois aller travailler. Je sais, je vais prendre le métro plus tôt ! Oh… Mais et si il avait eu la même idée pour être sûr de ne pas me croiser ? Je vais le prendre plus tard alors. Ah, mais le même problème se pose. Je peux prendre le bus ! Mais… Et s'il prenait le bus, justement pour être certain de ne pas avoir affaire à moi ?

Je n'ai qu'à y aller en vélo…

.

.

.

_Dimanche_

_…_

.

.

.

_Lundi_

Mes ex-ex-employeurs ont peut-être un coeur finalement. Ils ont vu que je n'allais pas bien. En même temps, j'ai une sale tronche en ce moment. J'ai beau me tartiner de maquillage, j'ai toujours des énormes cernes, un teint à faire peur et une tête de dépressive. Je n'ai pas croisé Jasper hier. C'est ce que je voulais, pourtant je me sens mal. Vide. Je crois que je me suis vraiment accrochée à lui. Beaucoup trop, vu le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Je veux dire, la Terre entière est sans doute au courant que je suis raide dingue de lui, mais de là à en être malade comme ça ! Et puis, on ne se connait pas _vraiment_. Largement assez pour que je sois accro visiblement…

Ne me parlez pas de coup de foudre, je n'y crois pas. J'essaye de ne pas y croire. Ca ne se finit pas bien en général, si ? Je veux dire…quand on ne connait pas une personne… On risque de trouver des trucs qui ne nous plaisent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Oui bon d'accord, c'est un coup de foudre pur et dur.

J'essaye de me convaincre mais je sais que RIEN chez cet homme ne pourrait me déplaire. Pas même s'il était l'ex-amant de mon père (attention, ça serait quand même TRES bizarre ! ).

Bref, j'ai eu quatre jours de congés. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas croiser Jasper. J'aurais tellement honte….

.

.

.

_Lundi suivant_

J'ai encore pris mon vélo hier (parce que oui, je suis allée travailler ce DIMANCHE). Et avant-hier. Et le jour d'avant. Mais aujourd'hui est un bon jour ! Je DOIS absolument me confronter à Jasper. Je suis plus stressée qu'à n'importe quel examen ou entretient d'embauche que j'ai pu passer. Plus stressée que la première fois que j'ai sauté en élastique, que j'ai fait l'amour ou alors que j'ai passé un oral déterminant. Plus stressée que quand j'ai du présenter ma première création. J'ai l'impression de passer l'examen de ma vie. Si Jasper me rejette, j'ai échoué. Dans ma vie, donc. Je suppose. Je me sens mal, tellement maaaaaaal !

Je dois m'asseoir, absolument. Je vais faire un malaise. Plus que 3 stations avant le changement, soit 4 avant de le revoir.  
Badaboum badaboum ! Mon coeur fait n'importe quoi ! Il a des ratés, il bat très vite puis très doucement. J'angoisse, j'angoiiiiiiiisse ! J'ai super mal au ventre. Je suis à deux doigt de tomber dans les vapes.

Oh, c'est déjà le moment de changer de métro ? Je vais mourir. Il va m'envoyer sur les roses, forcément. Il me déteste, il me déteste. Non, il faut que j'arrête de me répéter ça. Ca fait plus d'une semaine entière que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je suis partie de chez lui. Ca fait onze jours en fait. On ne s'est ni quittés en bons ou mauvais termes, puisque je me suis tout simplement enfuie.

J'hésite vraiment à monter dans ce métro. Trop d'ailleurs, parce la sonnerie retentit. Je cours et arrive juste à temps à l'intérieur. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, voire médusés. Parce que je viens de faire un saut magistral avec des talons aiguille de 10 centimètres ou parce que je suis restée figée sur le quai jusqu'à la fermeture des portes avant de me glisser périlleusement entre elles ?

Plus qu'une minute… J'hésite à me tapir dans un coin de la rame et à me cacher. Trop tard. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je sens que je vais vomir…  
Il est là. Il monte ! Il m'a vue. Je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux de lui. Il se fige et me dévisage, très étonné. C'est trop, bien plus que ce que je ne peux supporter. Je détourne très vite les yeux. Je me demande s'il est partit plus loin, s'il me tourne le dos ou s'il est redescendu.

Il me déteste forcément.

Je lève timidement les yeux. Il est toujours là, de profil et non pas de dos. Il lit un journal. Qui lit encore ces trucs ?

_Lui il le fait._

Il porte une chemise bleue. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait haïr cette couleur, ça lui va tellement bien. Allez, allez, il faut que je me lance ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Vas-y Alice, avance ! Mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je dois avoir l'air folle, totalement, à lutter intérieurement pour que mes jambes bougent. Allez, avaaaaance ! Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, l'occasion ne se représentera peut-être plus. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air si fâché que ça... D'accord, il m'ignore totalement, mais ça pourrait être pire... Non ? Bon, j'y vais ! Gnnn ! Argh mais j'y arrive pas ! C'est affreux. Allez Alice, tu DOIS y aller, tu as fat suffisamment de bêtises comme ça ! Ca y est, mes jambes avancent, vers lui !  
Mais c'est encore trop tard, c'est ma station. Je me suis battue avec moi-même pendant HUIT stations. J4ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques secondes.

Je dois lui dire quelque chose, lui prouver que je ne me suis pas moquée de lui. Il doit savoir ! J'arrive enfin à me diriger vers lui. Faites qu'un son sorte de ma bouche !

_- Vous devriez porter une veste plus foncée, ça mettrait vos cheveux et votre teint en valeur._

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il ne dit rien. Je suis déjà sur le quai, et j'entends les portes se fermer. Je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarde encore avec cet air ahuri, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. J'espère qu'il comprendra ce que ça veut dire. Que je veux recommencer, que j'aimerais du plus profond de mon être qu'il accepte. Si seulement il était là demain…

* * *

_Oui donc n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et p'is pensez aux trois chapitres, quitte à me faire une review très longue o/ Je VEUX savoir ce que vous en pensez, que vous me haïssiez ou non !_


	31. Jour 55, Jour 56

**Blabla :**_ Salut à tout le monde o/ Bon, maintenant j'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres déjà écrits et puis je ne sais pas trop trop comment finir d'orienter l'histoire et surtout, avec la fac ben j'ai moins de temps que quand j'étais en vacances (logique). Donc du coup mon rythme de publication sera plutôt d'un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours ^^_

_**Kerta :** Ah ben oui, Alice a un problème mais Jasper il est PAS louche !  
Non mais depuis le début elle mérite des baffes, elle a bien trop de chance... je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !  
Lui faire brouter de l'herbe... Pourquoi pas ? Il le mérite :p_

_**Mimie :** Un avis de recherche ? Je suis touchée. Enfin je crois. Bon, avoue, c'était juste pour avoir la suite :p  
Oui Alice est définitivement un cas __désespéré... (mouahah il fallait bien que je nous venge de cette fille beaucoup trop chanceuse !)_

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

_Mardi_

Aujourd'hui, c'est fermé au boulot. Encore un jour de congé. Je sais pas si je suis contente ou non. Je DOIS parler à Jasper.  
J'ai appelé mon père, il saura me réconforter. Ou… M'analyser. C'est sa grande spécialité, analyser les gens. Je suis un bon sujet, je suppose, parce que j'ai toujours pleins de problèmes dans ma tête. Il me dit que je dois apprendre à m'auto-réaliser. Que James voulait toujours être le dominant, quelque soit la situation, et qu'il m'écrasait sans cesse, pour que je perde confiance en moi et qu'il puisse me manipuler à sa guise. Il avait réussi. Et bien que j'en sois consciente, ça fonctionne toujours.

Et vous savez ce que mon père m'a conseillé, ce qu'il a osé me dire ? Que je dois aller me « confronter » à James. Il plaisante ?! On voit qu'il ne le connait pas ! Pas aussi bien que moi en tous cas. Rien que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé j'ai eu une frousse pas possible…  
Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte, mais James est un dangereux manipulateur ! Il arrive trèèèès souvent à ses fins, et là je suis dans un état psychologique disons... Fragile. Il va m'avoir ! A tous les coups, je vais me retrouver à coucher avec lui. Vous imaginez ? En plus de ne pas DU TOUT en avoir envie, ça serait une CATASTROPHE ! JAMAIS Jasper ne m'adresserait à nouveau la parole après ça. Ce qui serait légitime. Vous parleriez, vous, à une fille que vous invitez au resto, qui semble vous plaire et qui vous laisse en plan pour aller dans les bras de son ex ? Certainement pas ! Surtout que l'ex en question est un véritable psychopathe.

Au fond, c'est vrai que je suis monstrueuse. Raaaah, ça me prend beaucoup trop la tête ! Il me suffit d'aller voir Jasper, de lui expliquer, et s'il ne veux rien savoir, tant pis !

…

Non ce n'est pas vrai, s'il ne veut rien savoir je me jetterai du haut du Golden Gate. Qui n'est pas DU TOUT à New York mais tant pis !

Peu importe, je n'irais PAS voir James. Ou si un jour je le fais, ça ne sera pas avant de m'être « réconciliée » avec Jasper. Et je serais armée d'une batte de baseball, d'un fusil à répétition et d'une machette. Au moins.

.

.

.

_Mercredi_

Je ne me laisserai pas démonter. Pas aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai compris quelque chose. Je tiens beaucoup trop à cet homme pour le laisser me filer entre le doigts, et c'est ce qui risque de se passer très bientôt... Aujourd'hui, je vais lui parler ! Qu'il veuille m'écouter ou non. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps, alors je dois savoir exactement quoi lui dire. Commencer par « je suis désolée, j'ai agi comme une idiote » par exemple. J'ai déjà tout préparé dans ma tête. Il s'en passe en ce moment, des trucs, dans ma tête. Plus qu'une station. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure, au moins. Le métro sort à peine du tunnel que je le vois attendre sur le quai. Il n'a pas mis une veste plus foncée. Mauvais signe… Vous me direz, hier je ne me suis pas pointée (pourquoi faut-il que l'agence ferme comme ça, aléatoirement et TOUJOURS quand il ne le faut pas ?), ça ne doit pas aider dans mon plan de réconciliation.

Cette fois je ne le quitterai pas du regard. Allez ma poule, ne sois pas lâche ! Il entre. Son regard se pose une demie-seconde sur moi avant qu'il ne le détourne. Il fait mine de ne pas m'avoir vue, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si je n'étais pas là. Il n'a pas envie de me parler, c'est clair. Ca s'annonce mal ! Parce que je DOIS lui parler. Longtemps. Seule à seul. Pas le temps de me battre avec moi-même pendant huit stations aujourd'hui. Allez Alice, du nerf ! Courage, grosse froussarde !

J'empoigne son bras et le pousse hors du métro. Les portes se referment juste derrière moi. Il est trop étonné pour réagir, alors je l'emmène un peu plus loin.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
__- Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
_- Je vais être en retard.

Je pince les lèvres. J'ai déjà les yeux qui piquent à cause des larmes qui se font proches. Je les ravale tant bien que mal et le fixe dans les yeux.

_- C'est important_.

Il soupire, d'un air agacé. NON, je ne dois PAS pleurer. Mais je _vais _pleurer.

_- Sûrement. Mais je dois aller travailler, on m'attend.  
__- Appelle-les alors. Dis-leur que… Ta grand-mère est à l'hôpital._

Il fait mine de retourner sur le quai. Je vais craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer, mais je suis trop proche de ma limite. Mais pourquoi ma vide est-elle si compliquée ?

_-S'il te plait…_

Ma voix est plus basse que je ne le voudrais, mais il m'entend. Il me l'avait dit, il a l'ouïe fine. Il s'arrête, toujours dos à moi, et se tourne très lentement vers moi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
__- Tu n'as pas l'air en colère. Juste… Triste.  
__- Tu te réinventes interprète d'émotions ?_

Son ton est acide. Mais je ne vois pas de colère dans ses yeux. Je le fixe fermement du regard, pour être sûre qu'il ne partira pas. Moi je suis en colère, très en colère Pas contre lui, bien sûr, mais contre James. Même après 5 ans il arrive encore à me pourrir l'existence. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle le bureau.

_- C'est Alice. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui._  
- Vraiment ? On t'as laissé une chance, Alice. Si tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir._  
__- Vous vous trompez. C'est moi, qui vous ait laissé une chance._

Je raccroche. Jasper passe avant, bien avant !

- _Tu as retrouvé du travail ?  
__- Le même, il m'ont reprise. Je crois que je viens de le reperdre.  
__- Pourquoi…?  
__- Tu es plus important._

Il plisse les yeux.

_- Ca risque d'être long._

Il acquiesce. Je bondis de joie intérieurement, soulagée tout en étant extrêmement angoissée. Il sort son portable et prévient qu'il ne pourra pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, en sortant une excuse bidon que je n'écoute même pas.

_- Où va-t-on?  
__- Comment ça ?  
__- On ne va pas rester dans les couloirs du métro, si ?  
__- Ah… Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas du tout ce coin._

Il soupire et me dit de le suivre. Après tout, il habite à deux rues d'ici.

* * *

_Bon il risque d'y avoir quelques chapitres assez courts pour les raisons énoncées en entête du chapitre précédent... Désoléééée !_


End file.
